Kissing You
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Harry Potter decided that he would not let anyone else hurt him but then he gets his Inheritance the summer before 7th year and finds that he will not be able to stay away from everyone, especially one blonde Slytherin... *CONTINUED with DrarryTLA*
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I am terribly sorry for the delay on all of my stories... Please forgive me.... (SasunaruTLA: gets on knees and begs)

(Enter Draco... )"Oi get up!" (kicks SasunaruTLA in side and to readers says: "She was working on some kick-ass stories and new chapters to make you people happy... They make _me_ happy..." (lust crazed eyes and smirk...)

(Enter Harry...) Draco, I made waffles...

"I think you mean _we _made waffles, Lover..." (Draco drags Harry away to "tell him about his dream last night"... homework for Divinations supposedly)

SasunaruTLA: Ask me about the waffles if you're curious... Sorry again....

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Summary:**

Harry Potter was always quiet, not wanting to get close to anyone else who could hurt him, and he kept far away from the other students, his only friends being the magical creatures in his Care of Magical Creatures class. But then the summer he turned seventeen he received his inheritance and everything changed. He wasn't human anymore and suddenly it seemed as if the lonely world he'd wanted wasn't the dream he thought it was... Why shouldn't he try and find someone to love him? And why, after six years of not talking or acknowledging each other's presence, was Draco Malfoy, the richest and most handsome person from school, looking at him that way?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Kissing You**_

**Tap. Tap.**

At the sound of something tapping on his window, Harry Potter turned around. His snowy owl Hedwig was patiently waiting on him to open the window. He smiled warmly at her and walked over to the window. It wasn't a very long walk because his bedroom, if one could call it that, was very small, but it was the only thing in the whole house that he could call his own. Hedwig happily nipped at his fingertips when he rubbed his work-worn hands down her soft, beautiful feathers. "What's this?" he asked untying an envelope from around her ankle.

_It's from the Old One, _Hedwig mentally replied. Harry laughed at her name for Headmaster Dumbledore and gave her an owl treat after he allowed her inside his small room. She went to her usual perch on the headboard of his twin-sized bed. Harry smiled at her as he opened the letter, no doubt it was the list of books he would need for his last year at Hogwarts. 'At least I have one freind who won't turn on me,' he thought with a sudden surge of anger.

Harry was quiet and liked to keep to himself. His only friends were Hedwig and any other animal or creature that cared to talk with him. Over the last six years he had learned that humans could be crueler than any animal. If an animal didn't like you they were quick to let you know; they didn't plot against you or turn their back on you when you needed them most. Harry had made it his life goal to avoid everyone at Howarts until graduation, a dream only made stronger after last year. He only talked to teachers and anything not-human. He didn't want anyone to get close to him and he vowed on the train ride home last year as he sat alone in his compatment that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him again.

_What troubles you, Master? _Hedwig asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing," Harry replied. He sat down on his bed and read the letter. It said the same thing as last year and the years before, the only difference being that the book titles had changed. He would need to tell his uncle when he needed to leave so he could get his chores done before then...

At the end of the letter was Dumbledore's signature which revealed to Harry just how old the wizard was becoming. Under the shaky signature Dumbledore had written Happy Birthday! in big letters. Harry smiled and looked over at his bedside table to see what time the clock said: 11: 56, four minutes and counting until Harry turned seventeen and could finally earn his Inheritance, with which he could finally leave his aunt and uncle's forever. In four minutes he would legally never have to see his relatives again, he would never have to come back... His Uncle would be thoroughly pleased if he never had to see Harry again and the feeling was entirely mutual.

Three minutes...

Harry put the letter down and placed his broken glasses next to it. Tomorrow he would be able to fix them with his wand. He might even decide to show his cousin Dudley a thing or two about why picking on him for sixteen years was a foolish mistake. This would be his best birthday yet...

Two minutes...

He should probably wait to give Dudley his 'lesson' until the day he actually needed to leave, probably Thursday. Today was Tuesday so he would spend two days completing his chores and packing the things he would need for life away from this hell-hole. It would take a day at least to get everything he needed from Diagon Alley, the wizard strip mall, for lack of a better term. The Hogwarts Express would leave on Saturday morning... Thursday was a good day to leave...

One minute...

Harry broke out of his planning when his shoulder started to tingle...

45 seconds...

He rubbed his shoulder gently and then his other shoulder tingled uncomfortably as well. The tingle turned into a burning and Harry gripped the side of his bed tightly to steady himself.

30 seconds...

It felt as if his back were on fire. He shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the pain. Hedwig dropped onto his lap and nuzzled his chest, biting him gently in concern. _Master? Master? _Her usually calm voice was full of panic. She was at a loss and could think of nothing to soothe her master's discomfort. Harry barely noticed her efforts.

15 seconds...

The burning became so intense that Harry cried out and doubled over in pain, pushing Hedwig away. It seemed like something was carving itself into his back and around his shoulders. He began to feel dizzy and reached out for his bedside table, knocking off the letter from Hogwarts. The pain was too much...

1 second...

Harry fell to the floor, unable to keep himself up any longer. Just as the clock on his bedside table read 12:00 a.m., he lost all consciousness.

The last thing he remembered seeing were the words Happy Birthday!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry awoke and his whole body ached as if he had just been used as one of his cousin Dudley's punching bags. He sat up wearily and rubbed his eyes, noting that he was no longer on the floor. After wiping his eyes he looked around to make sure that and Hedwig had left. If Uncle Vernon were to walk in and find her... Harry couldn't bare to lose his only friend. Whe he looke around he realized that something wasn't right... Harry was _not _in his room... And this was _not _his bed...

He jumped off of the bed a little too fast and ended up starting to fall. Before he hit the ground though, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle to pull him against a broad, muscular chest with Harry facing away from his savior. Despite not knowing said savior, Harry blushed a bright red shade. Harry closed his eyes tightly when he felt warm breath on the side of his next. "Be careful... you should still be resting," said a lazy, drawling voice into Harry's ear. An odd sensation shot down Harry's spine when he heard the voice, as if his life were now complete now that he had finally heard it. Harry's knees seemed to give out underneath him when the stranger who still held him protectively placed a gentle kiss to a particularly sensitive spot on the side of his neck. "I'll find you," the voice whispered as he lifted Harry off of his feet and gently placed him back on the bed. Before Harry was lost to the sleep awaiting him he saw a head of blonde hair looking down at him with the most happy gleam in his swirling silver eyes... The darkness took him once again...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: ** This is a new story. I know... SORRY! But When I get writer's block it only applies to the stories I actually _want_ to work on... TEAR!...

Please review even if you hate me for writing something new when I have old stuff to work on...


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **HI! This is chapter two of _Kissing You_. I haven't exactly found a creature for Harry to be yet... Right now it's between a Veela (my version) or some sort of Vampire (again, my own creation). If anyone has any better suggestions let me know.

**DISCLAIMER:**** I FORGOT TO PUT ONE IN LAST TIME! I AM SO SORRY! I DON'T OWN ****HARRY POTTER ****OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOKS!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry Potter had just woken up from the strangest dream: he had been in the arms of a mysterious blonde. And once he had woken he found that he was still on the ground. His body ached all over just like it had in the dream and the words _Be careful _were running through his mind. Usually he would wake up from a dream and immediately forget everything about it, but this time he remembered every detail and found himself wanting to hear the comforting voice once again. He could still feel the strong arms from when they wrapped around him to stop his fall.

He lazily pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around the room. Hedwig was gone so Harry wouldn't have to worry about Uncle Vernon finding her. It was one less thing his throbbing head needed to think about. Slowly, he stood and went to remove his glasses... They weren't there... _Why can I see? _he thought as he tried to locate his missing glasses. They were on the floor next to his bedside table. He picked them up and put them on...

The previously clear room now appeared blurry. He took his glasses off...

The room was clear.

He repeated this action several times, getting the same results each time. He put his now useless glasses on the bed and decided to go take a shower. It usually helped him think better to be under the hot spray and no one here would dare bother him. He didn't even waste time to get a change of clothes.

He opened his bedroom door and peeked his head out to make sure his family wasn't anywhere around before quietly walking down the hall to the bathroom. The house was quiet so the Dursleys must have still been asleep, which didn't bother Harry at all. He would have peace and quiet for a little while longer and knowing that when the Dursleys finally did wake he would be forced to put up with their loud obnoxious mouths and attitudes he was grateful for the peace. Now he would be free to plan his departure and think about what kind of Inheritance he had gotten.

Stepping into the bathroom he turned on the lights and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror which caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He looked so different now. With shaking hands he reached up to run his fingers through his slightly longer hair that was still as unruly as ever. In addition to being its trademark black, it now had forrest green streaks running through it. Harry's once tan skin now looked paler and seemed to glow surrealy. His eyes, thankfully, were still the emerald green they always had been but now actually shone like the jewels they were colored after. When he pulled back his shoulder-length hair he noticed that his ears were now slightly pointed. And just because he was curious, he checked to make sure he didn't have fangs. His K-9s were a bit longer but they weren't fangs. Harry sighed in relief. _I'm not human anymore but at least I'm not a vampire, _he thought. He wasn't really surprised to not be human because no one else at school could talk to animals like he could. And no one else at school was as powerful as him either. The only other person in his year who matched him at anything was Draco Malfoy.

He pulled off his t-shirt and turned to turn on the shower. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something gold on his shoulder in the mirror. He looked at his left shoulder and saw the tip of a siver wing tattoo covering most of it. His left shoulder looked the same except the feathers were gold. Craning his neck to try and see his back he saw that the two wings were connected in the middle of his back by the ends of each wing swirling together and it was impossible to see where one wing ended and the other began. He ran his hands over his shoulders and noted that the feathers felt soft to the touch, like real feathers.

He needed to contact Dumbledore and made a mental note to call Hedwig back as soon as he got out of the shower.

The hot water gliding down his body did wonders to ease his aching muscles. He just closed his eyes and the water work its own magic. He felt much better and his head no longer hurt. Now he could think of what to do... _I'll find you... _The words from his dream invaded his thoughts and he again felt the strong arms wrap around him. The voice sounded so real and the arms around him felt real as well. He opened his eyes and looked around. No one was there. He ignored the odd sensation and continued with his shower. After a few more moments the voice was back and accompanied by the feel of soft lips on the same place they had kissed him in his dream. He gasped. It felt too real to be his imagination so he listened intently to the voice. _Where are you? _the voice asked. Harry could have sworn he felt the warm breath in his ear.

He turned off the water and got out. The feeling of arms around him disappeared as he put a towel around his waist. He grabbed his dirty clothes and opened the door, coming face to face with his uncle. "What are you doing, boy?" his uncle asked groggily, his beady eyes still half closed from sleep.

"I took a shower, Uncle," Harry replied without making eye contact. He kept his head down in the hopes that his uncle wouldn't see the changes in his appearance. He tried to move past Vernon but the older man's massive weight would not allow that so easily.

"What did you do to your hair?" Vernon asked growing angry.

"I didn't do anything, Uncle," Harry replied honestly because he really hadn't done anything to his hair.

"Don't lie to me, boy," Vernon snapped, the vein in his neck starting to stick out. "Did you waste our hard-earned money on some freaky hair-cut to match your freaky freinds?"

"No, I did not," Harry replied lowly, gritting his teeth to avoid saying something he'd regret.

"What did I say about lying to me?" Vernon yelled.

"I'm not lying!" Harry yelled back. Why did the only family he had left have to be such prats? "You always jump to the wrong conclusions and whenever anything goes wrong it's my fault!" he yelled louder. "I'm leaving! I can't stand being in this house one more second," he growled. He pushed his uncle out of the way with a strength he had never before posessed and stormed down the hall back to his room. Pictures on the wall fell as he walked past.

When he reached his room he slammed the door shut and got dressed before immediately packing his important posessions. As he packed the voice returned. _I'll come get you, _it said, _just tell me where you are... _

"Number 4 Privet Drive," Harry whispered as if he actually believed the stranger from his dreams would come save him again. The return of the voice immediately soothed his anger and finished packing. Using his now legal magic he shrunk his school trunk and Hedwig's old cage.

Just as he turned to leave the strong arms were back and around his waist. He closed his eyes, knowing it was just another unreal illusion but finding comfort in it all the same. He flet the lips kiss his neck again. "I told you I would come for you..." The breath in his ear made him shiver. It was way too real that time. He turned around and opened his eyes to see...

Draco Malfoy looking down at him with a protective gleam in his swirling silver eyes...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

YAY! Chapter 2! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** Thank you everyone who reviewed! Here's Chapter 3 and I'm trying to make it longer this time! ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: IN CHAPTER TWO!!! I don't own anything but the storyline(plot)... Do I own that?...?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_He turned around and opened his eyes to see..._

_Draco Malfoy lookng down at him with a protective gleam in his swirling silver eyes..._

"Draco?" Harry asked. What was Draco Malfoy doing here in his room? Was he dreaming again?

Draco laughed, the sound deep and warm. "You're not dreaming... I promise," he said pulling Harry closer to him. "I have been waiting for you since the day I was born..."

"W-why?" Harry stammered as his cheeks turned pink. He tried to pull himself out of Malfoy's grasp but of course, Draco was a lot stronger than him, taller too. Draco opened his mouth to respond but seemed to smell something foul in the air and glared towards the door of Harry's sorry excuse for a room. How could his mate be forced to use such rubbish?

"We can't talk here," Draco said after he turned back to Harry, "your humans are angry." A low growl emitted from Draco as someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Boy, what are you doing in there?!" Vernon yelled. Harry's anger flared up again and Draco held him tighter as waves of Harry's anger washed through him as well.

"I'm packing!" Harry yelled. "I told you before I'm leaving!" He looked up at Draco. There were so many questions running through his mind about why Draco was there and how, but right then he just wanted to get away as far away as possible. "Can you take me away?"

"With pleasure," Draco smiled. "Close your eyes and don't let go. Now think of leaving and imagine in your head leaving to go to Malfoy Manor."

"But I've never been to-" Harry started.

"It's okay," Draco whispered as he placed a finger on Harry's lips.

Harry did as he was told and a silver mist swirled around them. When he opened his eyes again he and Draco were in the bedroom from Harry's dream. "Wow," he breathed as Draco let him go. The four-poster bed was huge and Harry calculated that at least four people could get in and still have room to spare. Silver and forest green pillows were on top of a very soft looking forest green comforter. Harry walked over to the bed and ran a hand over the blanket; it was as soft as it looked. He suddenly felt very tired and drained even though he had woken up only an hour or so before.

Draco was behind him a moment later. He pulled back the comforter and gently picked Harry up as if he weighed nothing at all before putting him down on the bed, much like he had done in the dream. He pulled off Harry's shoes and covered him with the blanket. Harry yawned and snuggled into the warm bed. It smelled so good...

"Why am I so tired?" he asked with another yawn.

"Using the Mist to travle for the first time would make anyone tired," Draco replied.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked as he focused his beautiful emerald eyes on Draco's face.

"You told me where you were," Draco said as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Harry's forhead.

"That worked?" Harry asked. So many questions were flaoting through his mind. He didn't need to go to sleep.

"Of course it did. Whenever you need me, where ever you are, just call and I'll find you. Now get some rest."

"How did-" began Harry but Draco put another finger over his mouth.

"Sleep now, questions later. I'll be here when you wake up," he promised. Harry obeyed and told himself not to forget any questions while he slept. Closing his eyes he fell asleep with the comforting smell of the bed surrounding him as if it were another mean of protection.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco stood next to his mate and watched him sleep for a few moments. He never thought Harry Potter would be his mate. If he had he would have gotten closer while they were at school. But that didn't matter now... He had his mate and no one would take Harry away from him. He looked at the changes Harry's Inheritance had caused. His hair was still black but had forest green streaks running through it, the streaks indicating that Harry would be the submissive. The shoulder-length hair was wet from Harry's shower so Draco used his wandless magic to dry it. He had never needed to use a wand before but had one at school to avoid any unecesssary inquiries. Harry would no longer need to use a wand as well. Draco smiled as Harry sighed in his sleep and turned to lay on his side facing Draco. He gently touched Harry's cheek to have Harry press his cheek closer to his mate's caressing hand. Harry softly whimpered when Draco ended the contact.

"I'll be right back," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, causing him to shiver. Draco smiled as he turned and left. He needed to tell his father that he had brought Harry back. His father was most likely in his study like he usually was, so Draco headed down there first.

Draco was right. When he opened the door to his father's study, there sat Lucius Malfoy. He looked up as Draco came in and took off his reading glasses. "So?" he asked with excitement. "Is he here?"

Draco laughed. "Yes."

Lucius jumped up with a huge grin on his face. "I must meet him right away! Where is he?" he asked as he walked over to Draco and grabbed his son's shoulders, moving him to the left and right in the hopes of finding the mate Draco told him about. "Where is he?" he asked as he glared at his son who was three inches taller than him. "I can't meet him if he's not here."

"He's sleeping, father. You can meet him when he wakes up," Draco laughed. Lucius pouted and pushed Draco's shoulder. He went back to his desk in exaggerated gloom.

"You're ashamed of me aren't you?" he asked as he covered his silver eyes with one hand. "You don't even want your own father to see your mate..."

"I told you, he's asleep," Draco laughed as he went over to pat his father's shoulder. "You can be the first one to meet him when he wakes up, yeah?"

"Good," Lucius said as he put his hand down. He was excited once again. Before he could ask any questions about Draco's mate the doorbell rang rather loudly causing him to jump.

"Are we expecting company?" Draco asked already having an idea as to who the visitor was.

"It's probably that oaf Sirius. I swear, if he wakes up my new son-in-law I'll kill him," Lucius growled as he stood up. He gracefully walked to the door of his study and left. Draco laughed and followed behind.

When they got down the stairs to the front door the bell rang again. The person on the other side was very impatient. Lucius angrily pulled the door open. "Sirius Black, if you've woken up my son-in-law I'll rip your balls off with my bare hand!"

"I missed you too," the taller man on the other side of the door said sarcastically, his hands protectively close to his groin. "Hey, Draco," he said as he pushed past Lucius and came in uninvited.

"Hello, Sirius," Draco laughed as he followed Sirius into the sitting room.

Lucius was fuming when he joined them. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked Sirius.

The man's chocolate eyes looked up innocently as he put on his best puppy-dog face. "I've been away for the past three days and figured the perfect welcome home gift would be to see your smiling face." He walked over to Lucius and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. "And I was right," he said as he released Lucius's hand and went back to sit down in the chair he usually sat in when he came over unannounced.

Lucius glared at the tall brunette and pulled a hair tie from his pocket. "I missed you too," he said as he tied back his silver blonde hair that looked just like Draco's except it had lavender streaks running through it and went down his back while Draco's was cut short. He laughed as Sirius paled. Whenever his father tied back his hair it was never good for Sirius because he only tied it back when he knew it would get in his way. When chasing someone and trying to beat some sense into them, long hair could get annoying and in the way...

Draco decided to leave and check on Harry. He heard Sirius yelp as he left the room and headed back upstairs.

When he reached his room Harry was still asleep. He closed the door behind him and quietly walked over to the bed. He took off his shoes and climbed in next to Harry. He wasn't sleepy but he didn't really feel like going back down to visit his father and watch him beat up his mate.

Harry turned around and snuggled closer to Draco, putting his head on his chest. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around his smaller mate, breathing in the alluring scent of him. Harry would have a bunch of questions when he awoke and Draco was prepared to answer them all. He closed his eyes, content. Everything was perfect: he had his mate...

He fell asleep with Harry in his arms, where he belonged.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ( I was gonna end it there but I didn't. YAY!!!)**

"He's so cute," was the first thing Harry heard when he woke up an hour later. He was wrapped up in warmth and when he opened up his eyes he saw that the warmth was Draco. It amazed him that he wasn't shocked at waking up in the arms of someone he didn't really know. The embrace was comforting. He turned his head to try and see behind him but Draco's hold on him didn't allow him much movement.

"He's awake. You woke him up, dog!" whispered a man angrily. Harry heard the sound of something being hit before the first man yelped.

He pried Draco's arms from his waist and sat up wiping his eyes. There were two men staring at him when he finished. "Who are you?" he asked the shorter of the two who looked like an older version of Draco. He had lavender streaks running through the silvery blonde hair that ran down his back.

"I'm Draco's father, Lucius," the blonde man smiled warmly. He gestured towards the taller brunette and simply said, "And this thing next to me is Sirius. Sorry if he woke you."

"I was already awake," Harry smiled. "I'm Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you, Harry," the man Sirius said as he extended his hand for Harry to shake. Lucius didn't say anything but wrapped Harry in a big hug. Harry timidly hugged back, his face a bright red.

"Don't hurt the poor boy, Lucius," Sirius laughed. Lucius let Harry go and glared at Sirius. "Draco would never forgive you," Sirius added.

"I wasn't hurting him," Lucius growled. "The only thing in this house that could hurt him is having to look at your face." Harry laughed though he tried to hold it in. Lucius smiled at him.

"That hurt, love... That relly hurt, but we can't forget that your cooking would hurt him as well..." said Sirius as he took a few steps backwards to put distance between himself and his mate.

"Excuse us Harry. Please inform Draco that dinner is ready whenever he wakes up," Lucius said in a scary-calm voice. He turned slowly and pulled a hair tie from his pocket. Sirius bolted. Lucius walked after him taking his time.

"Sorry you had to see that," Draco said suddenly. Harry jumped at the unexpected voice. "Sometimes I question why they were put together as mates."

"Is that what we are?" Harry asked not entirely sure he was ready for the answer. He turned to look at Draco who sat up. Their eyes met and Harry felt as if he had just gotten everything he never knew he wanted. He couldn't even think of anything better to describe how Draco was making him feel. He'd never felt this way before.

"Yes," was all that Draco said before he slowly leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

NOTE: YAY!!! Chapter 3! Please reivew! The next chapter will be the 'Question and Answer' chapter. Sorry if I've drifted away from the summary. My bad... And I'm sorry if things are going fast... I don't really think they are...


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Chapter 4!!!

Disclaimer: In chapter 2!!! I don't own Harry Potter...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Yes," was all that Draco said before he slowly leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips._

Harry sat motionless and let Draco kiss him. It was a short, gentle kiss and Harry was blushing like mad when Draco pulled away. He tried to look anywhere but at Draco. Draco smiled and gently grabbed Harry's chin, turning him so he could look into the beautiful emerald eyes of his mate. "You want to ask questios, yeah?"

"Y-yes," Harry stammered before clearing his throat. "Um, this is your room isn't it?" was the first question he asked. He looked around the big room. Most of the decorations were green and silver, Slytherin colors.

"It is," replied Draco as he supported himself on one elbow to face Harry.

"And we're... mates?" Harry asked next. He avoided eye contact and instead found that the stitching on the comforter was suddenly very interesting. He traced the thread's design with his finger.

"We are," Draco said affectionately. Harry looked up at the tone and saw an emotion swirling in Draco's silver eyes that he had seen only in the single picture he had of his parents... love.

Why was Draco Malfoy looking at him like that? The people Harry thought were his friends had never looked at him that way before, even his family had never looked upon him that way before... But Draco Malfoy, who he had known for six years, who he had never spoken more than 'hello' or 'excuse me' to, looked at him as if he would rather die than look at anyone other else...

"I would..." Draco smiled.

"Would what?" Harry was pulled out of thoughts.

"I'd rather die than look at anyone else besides you." He sat up already prepared to answer Harry's next question.

"Can you read my mind?"

"I can, and you could probably read mine right now if you tried," Draco replied as he lifted the usual guards he had on his thoughts. It wouldn't be fun to have his father or Sirius, the nosy person he is, reading his mind.

"Really?" Harry asked amazed.

Draco laughed. "Yes, just close your eyes and listen for my voice," he instructed. Harry obeyed. Closing his eyes he tried to locate Draco's voice in his mind. _Harry? Can you hear me? _said Draco's voice.

Harry opened his eyes in excitement. "I found you!" he smiled. It slowly faded as he thought of his next question. "What am I?"

Draco moved a little closer. "_We _are the _Sangue legare, _an ancient race. To put it in short, we're a better, stronger version of Vampires... Kind of like a Veela/Vampire crossover," Draco tried to explain so Harry could easily understand.

"Does the sun hurt us?" Harry questioned.

"No," Draco laughed. "I don't think it hurts real Vampires either."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "How do you know I'm your mate?" he asked as his face turned red.

"Whenever a _Sangue legare _is born they are raised knowing that they have a destined mate somewhere in the world. When that mate finally comes into their _legare _Inheritance, you at seventeen because you're only half-_legare_," he added, "the _legare _knows that their mate is ready to be found. I've been waiting seventeen years for my mate and here you are... We have matching marks," Draco said as he took off his shirt. Right over his heart was a gold and silver swirl. You couldn't tell where the gold started and the silver began. Without thinking Harry reached over to trace the mark. Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

For seventeen years Draco had been told how good it felt to find your mate and how when you did, you would never feel whole without them again. Draco had never felt better in his entire life then he did right then with Harry's gentle fingers tracing the mark he had been born with. He nearly whimpered when those soft fingers stopped. He opened his eyes and saw that Harry was looking away, his face red. "My mark doesn't look like that," he said as if he were sorry for some kind of confusion.

"It has wings?" Draco questioned, a smirk on his beautifully pale face.

"Yeah," Harry whispered playing with the thread of the comforter again. Draco leaned as close as he could and whispered lowly into Harry's ear. He jumped at the sudden closeness of the blonde.

"It's suppose to." Draco's warm breath caressed Harry's ear just like it had done in the dream, causing him to shiver.

"Why?" Harry asked as he turned to face Draco. Their lips were mere centimeters apart now. If either of them moved forward even the slightest amount their lips would connect.

"The submissive _legare _have their marks on their back and they're usually connected to wings in case the submissive's mate is unable to protect them. But you won't have to worry, I'll never fail," Draco promised in a whisper as he reached up his hand to caress Harry's cheek.

"Promise?" Harry asked as he was lost to the intense waves of need that washed over him. They were new and sudden... Harry couldn't fight them. He promised himself he wouldn't let anyone close to him again. It had hurt so much to be betrayed by the only people who had befriended him... Yet here he was, not pushing Draco away... If anything, he wanted to pull him closer...

Before Harry could ask why he was feeling the way he was the door opened. He jumped and nearly fell off the bed, but Draco caught him just in time.

"Bloody good save, Draco! Ten points to Slytherin!" laughed Sirius. "And five more points for doing it topless!" he laughed harder.

"That didn't sound dirty and perverted at all," Draco said sarcastically as he put his shirt back on. "Ten points to Gryffindor for getting father to beat you up only _two _times in the past two hours," Draco laughed as he released Harry and stood up from the bed. "Isn't that a record low? Losing your touch, old man?" he teased. Sirius huffed indignantly and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry watched the scene in amusement.

"I've not lost my touch! Lucius must have gotten more tolerant while I was away. Maybe _he's_ the one who's lost his touch!" he called a little loudly.

"I heard that!" Harry heard Draco's father yell from somewhere downstairs. Harry laughed as Sirius held up five fingers and began counting down silently. 5...4...3...2...1...

Lucius was behind him and hit him with a rolled up copy of _The Daily Prophet, _the wizarding world's newspaper. He smiled triumphantly and looked at Harry. "Hello. Lunch is ready and it's going to be cold if we wait any longer," he informed.

"You said 'dinner' earlier," Sirius pointed out with a laugh.

"Yes, well even perfect people like me are entitled to make mistakes," Lucius said as he held his head high.

"Yes, perfect indeed," Sirius said lovingly as he turned and tried to kiss Lucius. Lucius put his hand in front of his mouth to prevent Sirius from kissing him. Sirius groaned, "Lucius, it's been three days since I kissed you last. I'll die at this rate!" he pouted.

"That's what you get for leaving... You're being punished..." Lucius laughed evilly as he turned swiftly and walked away. "We're eating _now_!" he called over his shoulder.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and helped him out of bed. He patted Sirius's shoulder as he passed, never letting go of Harry's. They walked down the hall with a frowning Sirius behind them. "Why did he leave?" Harry whispered as quietly as he could. He looked up at Draco, who was at least nine inches taller than him , curiously.

Draco looked around to make sure his father wasn't anywhere near them. "Don't tell father," he started, "but Sirius left to go pick up an engagement ring. It's absolutely gorgeous."

Sirius popped up beside Harry, all his gloom gone. He pulled a heart-shaped box from the front pocket of his dark purple trousers and opened it up. "Think he'll like it?" he asked excitedly. Inside the box was a white-gold ring that had a lavender jewel on the top and when Sirius turned it to the left just a tiny bit it looked as if someone had caught a star and trapped it inside. Even though Harry had just met Lucius he could tell that the ring Sirius picked couldn't belong on anyone else's finger.

"I think he'll love it," Harry answered honestly. Sirius beamed proudly and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I like you, pup," he smiled. And Harry smiled back, he was beginning to like Sirius as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucius had prepared a delicious meal that reminded Harry of the food from Hogwarts though this food tasted better. They ate at a big table in the Manor dining hall. Lucius and Sirius sat next to each other and Harry and Draco mirrored them on the other side. Harry was quickly full. He never really ate much during the summer... So he sat at watched and listened.

Lucius reprimanded Sirius over the smallest things but upon closer inspection Harry saw the loving gleam in the blonde's silver eyes. And Sirius seemed to enjoy the attention because he would occasionally make some mistakes more than once.

Every now and then they would ask Harry questions about his family and Draco was happy to see that he wasn't the only one who thought the muggles Harry previously lived with were horrid beasts. "Aren't you hungry?" Lucius had asked when he noticed Harry had stopped eating.

Sirius snickered, "I told you your cooking would hurt him. Me and Draco have built up an immunity-"

Lucius elbowed him. "Draco and _I," _he corrected.

Harry laughed. "It's not your cooking," he assured. "In fact, I can't recall ever eating anything better." At this compliment Lucius sat up taller and sent a dashing smile at his mate before sticking out his tongue childishly. "I'm just not accustomed to eating so much," Harry replied honestly.

"Well in this house we all have hearty appetites. Just give it a few days and you'll never want to be without my cooking again," Lucius laughed... but on the inside he was angry that his son's mate was forced to nearly starve every summer. If he ever met those muggles... well let's just say he would need to tie back his hair for the occasion...

"So, Harry, Draco informed us that you are in Gryffindor," Sirius said with a proud gleam in his chocolate eyes. "It is, after all, the best house to be in," he added with a superior look over at Lucius.

"Yes it's a great house and I sure can't complain about our Quidditch team. Our Seeker is absolutely amazing and always catches the Snitch!" Harry said with a smirk at Draco who was playfully glaring at him. He had no clue why he felt so comfortable talking with Sirius and the Malfoys. They were just so welcoming, he couldn't resist.

"Who's the Seeker?" Sirius asked with interest.

"Harry is," Draco answered before Harry could.

"Ha! How about that? Ten points to Gryffindor for Harry beating Draco every year! Finally! _Someone _who can beat him," Sirius exclaimed. "Every time we play Seeker games I lose!"

"Why do you give out points?" Harry asked.

"It's just a sort of game we play here at the Manor," Lucius answered. "We give out points for random things and at completely random times. We started playing when Draco was short..." he said going into the-father-who's-getting-too-old mode. "He's been taller than me for at least, what, six years?" he muttered with a pout.

"How do you keep score?" Harry pictured the hour glasses at Hogwarts that held the different colored jewels for each house.

"We have a specialized scale in my study that has green jewels on one side for Slytherin and red jewels on the othe side for Gryffindor," Lucius explained. "The scale leans when one of the two gaons more jewels. And if I'm not mistaken, Slytherin is now in the lead.

"And I'm really glad you''re here," Sirius said. "Now it's two-on-two instead of two-on-one. They always had the advantage," he muttered darkly.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Lucius said with a contradicting gleam in his eyes. "Well, I'll go get some dessert."

When he left Sirius whispered, "They _did _have an advantage. They teamed up and took points for no reason. Now you can keep Draco in check," he winked.

Harry blushed. "I'll do my best..." Draco heard the uncertainty in his mate's voice and smiled. Lucius appeared then holding a beautiful chocolate pie with whipped topping and strawberries. Harry had never seen anything look so delicious. His mouth started watering.

"My favorite," Sirius breathed as he reached forward and tried to dip his finger into the whipped cream. Lucius pulled it away before he could.

"I didn't make it for you. Honestly! I made it for Harry," he smiled, "You look like a chocolate/strawberry person."

"I am," Harry said as he eyed the pie hungrily. Draco laughed at the excited twinkle in Harry's emerald eyes, like a kid on Christmas morning. Lucius set down the pie and cut Harry a big slice before giving the others noticably smaller pieces. They all dug in and Harry felt as if had died and gone to heaven. Eating the chocolate and strawberries with the whipped cream was just pure bliss. And when the deliciousness hit his stomach he had the sudden urge to kiss someone. He shyly tapped Draco's shoulder when he swallowed the bite he had just put in his mouth. When Draco turned to him he lifted up and pressed his lips against Draco's before the blonde had time to react.

The kiss was over too soon in Draco's opinion. Harry pulled away blushing. He had no idea what had just come over him. "Ten points to Slytherin for tasting like choclate," he said before he could stop himself. He slapped a hand over his mouth. _Did I really just say that? _he thought wishing he could just disappear.

Sirius smiled before he burst out laughing. Lucius smiled before joining in. Harry eventually laughed as well.

Draco watched the scene and a warm feeling seeped into his stomach and slowly went through his entire body. Why hadn't he known when he first saw Harry six years ago that he was his mate? He could have saved him from the muggles sooner and Harry could have had a family there at the Manor who wouldn't starve him and make him do cruel work. Now that he had Harry he wasn't letting go and he would make him happy. And at least Harry seemed open to the idea of being his mate and didn't refuse to be with him. He even seemed to like it at the Manor though he had only been there for not even a whole day.

Draco vowed then and there that he would earn Harry's trust and eventually his love... no matter how long he had to wait...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

YAY!!! Chapter 4! I would have posted it this morning but, grrr... I couldn't. Sorry. Oh, and I know a lot of questions haven't been answered yet but have patience. Good things come to those who wait. (I'm still trying to figure everything out.) Oh, and it's only lunch time. Wow! It seems like it's about dinner time in the story though... Um, the next chapter will be when Harry _finally _learns what he needs to know. Is he too excepting to the whole mate thing? I'm sorry to say that I don't really care: I don't think he is. REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes. I proof-read most of it and wanted to post it so bad so I quit...


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:** This is the chapter everyone's been waiting for! All life's questions will be answered... as long as they pertain to my story! HaHaHa. Seriously, I'm going to try and answer all the questions I've been asked and fill in the blanks about what's happened over the last six years...

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Ryzmah who ever so kindly opened my eyes to the stuff I was leaving out. THANKS!!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Draco vowed then and there that he would earn Harry's trust and eventually his love... no matter how long he had to wait... _

"Father, I'm going to give Harry a tour of the Manor," Draco said as he stood from the table. Lucius smiled and nodded before he started to clear the table, forcing Sirius to help before he could get away.

"It was delicious," Harry stated as he stood as well. He followed Draco from the dining hall, questions flying around in his head. Draco turned to him with a smile.

"You have more questions." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah," Harry blushed. He had been doing that a lot recently. He had never blushed half this much when he thought he had a crush on Cho Chang. Well at least he knew now why it didn't work out, he was already promised to someone else. "Okay," he started, "why doesn't your father use magic to clean the table?"

"When it comes to food and cleaning he likes to do stuff by hand. I guess he gets really bored and it gives him something to do," Draco explained.

"Doesn't he go to work?" Harry asked next. He had thought Lucius worked at the Ministry.

"Since he's a Govenor for Hogwarts he only has to work while we're at school, so during the summer break he has nothing to do but cook, clean, and beat up Sirius." Harry softly laughed at this and Draco joined him. He stopped walking when they had approached a dark, wooden door. "This is my father's study. I'll show you the scale," he said as he opened the door.

Inside, the room was dimly lit and there were wall-to-ceiling bookshelves on three of the four walls. A big black desk was in the center of the room on top of a Slytherin green rug. The desk was neat and organized. On top was a siver and gold scale with green jewels on the silver side, red jewels on the gold side. The green side was currently higher than the red side. "So it magically knows when someone adds or takes points?" Harry questioned as he got closer to examine it better.

"Yes. It's a very smart scale. It knows wheter the points are deserved or not. Like if I said, 'Five points from Gryffindor because Sirius is ugly,' it wouldn't take points." The scale didn't move. "But if I said, 'Ten points to Gryffindor because Harry is a good kisser..." The scale raised up and the two sides were equal. Draco laughed at his mate's blush and grabbed his hand before he pulled him out of the study. They walked down the hall and passed a few doors that Draco said were closets, bathrooms, or guest bedrooms.

"Will I get a bedroom?" Harry asked when he looked into one of the rooms as they passed. "I can stay, right?" He couldn't help but worry that he wouldn't be able to stay. His departure had been sudden, having a mate had also been sudden. What would Dumbledore say when he found out?

"I already prepared a room for you. It's right next to mine in case you need me," Draco smiled. Though he wouldn't mind sharing his bed, he figured Harry may be not be as comfortable, so before he left to rescue Harry from those foul creatures he called family, he had made the room next to his ready to be used.

"Is it pro-Slytherin?" Harry joked. The whole house so far had been decorated with black, silver, gray and various shades of Slytherin green. Draco looked down at him with mock hurt.

"And if it is?" he questioned. He led Harry up a spiraling staircase.

"I'll just refuse to sleep there," Harry said with no conviction. The decorations didn't _really_ bother him, but he figured he would find out what Draco would do if he actually refused. Whenever Harry had not liked something in the past he had been forced to accept. But if Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger, the two he previously believed to be his best freinds, ever got something _they_ didn't like it was changed.

"Well, we'll just have to redecorate..." Draco said seriously as he opened the door at the top of the stairs. "Or you can share my room."

Harry's heart skipped a beat at the sincere offer. "We hardly know each other," he said more to stop himself from accepting Draco's proposal than anything.

"We have the rest of this week to learn," Draco said as if he couldn't wait to do just that. He pulled Harry down the hall he recognized as having Draco's room before stopping at the room right next door. Draco positioned Harry in front of the closed door and then released his hand, going to stand behind his mate. He slowly reached around Harry's small frame to cover his green eyes. He used magic to open the door and gently nudged Harry forward. They walked about five feet into the room before Draco stopped. He removed his hands from Harry's eyes.

"Wow," Harry breathed when he saw the big four-poster he would have all to himself. He was even happier to see that instead of Syltherin green and silver the room was boldly covered with Gryffindor red and gold, a small stuffed lion sitting on top of the bed. He walked over to pick it up before sitting down on the very soft bed. Draco came to sit next to him.

"Well? It's not Slytherin, yeah?" he smiled.

"Thanks," Harry said with a blush as he put the stuffed lion back down. Harry suddenly remembered that he needed clothes and pulled his shrunken trunk from the pocket of his pants. He set it on the cherry-wood side table next to the bed. His eyes traveled around the room again: from the elegant bed, to the hard-wood floor, the doors he supposed led to the bathroom and closet, and to the window with sunlight streaming through it, and then finally to the door on his left that led to Draco's room. Things were going almost too perfectly... It felt like at any moment he would awake and still be at the Dursley's.

"Come on," Draco said as he stood up. He walked over to the door and waited for Harry to follow suit. They walked down the hall, passed Draco's room, and turned left at the end of the hall. There was only one door on this hallway and it was at the very end. "This is the last room on the tour," Draco informed as they reached the door. He opened it with magic and no wand.

"You didn't use a wand," Harry pointed out in amazement.

Draco led him inside. "We don't need to," he said simply. The room was extremely tall and had wall-to-ceiling bookshelves covering every available wall space and then individual rows of bookshelves placed randomly in the middle of the room. There was a decent-sized round table in the very center and that's where Draco took them. He pulled out Harry's chair and allowed him to sit down first before moving his chair closer to Harry's. "This is the Malfoy Library," he said as Harry looked around in interest. "This is where we keep the books about our race and everything you'll need to know. Are there any certain questions you want answered today?" Draco asked.

"Why don't we need a wand?"

"_Sangue legare_ are magical creatures with ancient magic running through their veins. We can do wandless magic because the magic is fused with our blood and it's more a part of us than wizard magic is to humans. And we are a lot stronger than any mere wizard. I only use a wand at school so I'm not pestered with unnecessary questions," Draco smiled. "Our race is believed to be extinct but we will eventually rid the world of that notion. Here I can teach you how to control the magic, how to use the Mist without wearing yourself out, how to block your mind so everyone can't read it (especially Sirius) how to block out other people's thoughts (they can get rather annoying) and I can answer any question you have about our race. The only thing I can't teach you is how to use your wings."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't have any. Father will probably steal you away sometime this week and tell you everything you need to know," Draco explained with a smirk as a worried gleam worked itself into his mate's eyes. "Don't worry... Father's only mean when Sirius is around." Harry laughed at that and asked his next question.

"So your father has wings?"

"All submissive _Sangue legare _have wings. The wings and streaks in your hair indicate that you are submissive," Draco explained. "With my father and Sirius, Sirius is the dominant mate."

"Why does it matter what the submissive looks like?" Harry questioned with a blush. "Why do they need to look different?"

"Men and women look different do they not? It's the same way with submissives and dominants in our race," Draco explained waiting for Harry to catch what that meant. Harry nodded his head in understanding and then snapped his attention solely on Draco.

"Men and women?" he questioned. Draco smirked and nodded his head yes. His little mate had caught the meaning of his words. His next question came out with a squeak. "Submissives are the women aren't they? I can get..." he had difficulty saying the next word "... pregnant? That _is_ what you mean right?" He asked with a small hope that he had misunderstood Draco.

"Yes," Draco said with a dashing smile. When that one word left Draco's mouth Harry felt as if all the oxygen in the room had been sucked out of it and all the oxygen in his lungs had been forcibly taken from him. He grabbed the edge of the table with trembling hands to steady himself when he started feeling light-headed.

Pregnant? He, Harry Potter, could get pregnant? He was capable of carrying a small life inside of him? He took a few calming breaths... He had always known he wanted a family, but never thought in a miilion years that he would be able to _have_ that family. He looked over at Draco to find that he was staring intently at him. His silver eyes were captivating and honest. The longer Harry looked into those eyes the more the idea of being pregnant appealed to him. He was suddenly overcome with the want-no _need_, to have those eyes look at him with happiness. He wanted to make Draco happy... His grip on the table loosened and he turned his body to face Draco.

In slow motion it seemed, he moved forward to press his lips to Draco's, having to lift up from his seat slightly because the blonde was so much taller than he was. And with that one gentle kiss it felt as if Harry was finally giving himself over to Draco, agreeing to be his, though he had never actually refused in the first place. "I don't think I could have a baby right now," Harry whispered jokingly as he pulled away just enough to talk without their lips touching. "I don't even know your favorite color yet."

Draco's heart gave an excited lunge at the word 'yet'; it meant Harry wanted to stay and find out. He pulled away from Harry and looked around the library. As he turned his head Harry noticed a lack of pointed ears. "Draco, why don't you have pointed ears?"

"I do," Draco said as he looked at Harry as if he were crazy. Harry looked again. Maybe he had just seen wrong.

Nope... He had seen right. Draco's ears weren't pointed. He reached over to touch the body part in question. "I don't see or feel a point here, Draco." Draco reached up as well and touched his ear.

"I must've forgot to take off my _nascondere," _he said with an apologetic shrug. At Harry's confused look he explained, "_Nascondere _means to hide. It's a really strong glamour that only _Sangue legare _can perform. Nothing in the world can see through it." Draco closed his eyes when Harry nodded. He took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes again he looked different. His ears had grown to a small point and his eyes were even more brilliant. But the most noticable difference was that when he smiled at Harry's amazed face, his K-9 teeth had grown a good bit longer. Harry's almost looked the exact same from before his Inheritance.

Draco caught Harry staring and smiled as if he had something evil up his sleeve. He stood and pulled Harry up by to press against his chest, holding on around his slim waist. He pressed his lips to the sensitive spot on Harry's neck and smirked when Harry stiffened. "You're wondering why my teeth are so much longer than yours, yeah?" he breathed into Harry's ear. Harry could only nod in response. "I told you that the submissives have wings in case their mate can't protect them... Well these fangs can be used for two things..." His voice was getting slightly lower as he talked, pulling Harry even closer. "They can be used to scare off threats to us and our mate... or they can be used like this..." he whispered huskily as he placed his lips on Harry's neck, kissing it gently before slowly pressing the ends of his fangs into the soft flesh. Harry gasped as a tremendous wave of pleasure rushed through his entire body. He reached around Draco's back and held on firmly to his shoulders because it felt as if his legs had turned to jello and wouldn't be able to support him for much longer.

Draco allowed one drop of the Harry's sweet blood to pass through his lips before he pulled away; it wouldn't be good to lose himslef in the delicious taste of his mate... at least not now... The wound healed immediately, one of the traits _Sangue legare _possesed. Harry was still holding onto Draco as if his life depended on it. "W-why'd you do that?" he questioned in a trembling voice as he put his forehead on Draco's chest and took a deep breath, inhaling the vanilla mint scent of the blonde. The smell comforted his conflicting emotions. He couldn't decide whether he should be mad at Draco for taking their newly formed mate-hood father than he was ready for... Or if he should ask Draco to do it again...

"The best way to learn is to see and feel," Draco said as he loosened his hold on Harry. "I _showed_ you my fangs... and you _felt_ what happened when I used them on you."

Harry looked up and glared at him. "What?" Draco asked innocently. "You know what fangs do now, don't you?"

"Yes," Harry mumbled after an angry, embarrassed pause. Draco laughed.

"We've learned enough for the day and my favorite color is green," he said as he suddenly pulled away. "Now I have a surprise for you," he said as he turned to walk out. Harry followed curiously.

They passed all the rooms from earlier and went down the spiraling staircase. When they got downstairs Draco led Harry through the kitchen, pointing out the pantry, fridge, and other locations to find food as they passed. Then he stopped at a grungy looking door. Harry, who had been studying the kitchen and surrounding areas, didn't notice Draco stop until he walked into his back. Draco laughed, barely hearing Harry's soft apology.

"Okay, close your eyes," Draco said as he moved to stand beside Harry. Harry obeyed and Draco grabbed his hand. He opened the door and slowly led Harry out so he wouldn't trip. "Open them."

Harry did...

And nearly fainted when he saw what lay just a few feet away. He took a cautious step forward, as if testing to make sure that what he saw wasn't just an illusion. "Can I-?" he asked.

"What's mine is yours," Draco laughed. The look in Harry's eyes told Draco that he couldn't have been made any happier than he was at that moment...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look at them," Lucius said softly as he watched his son and his son's mate outside. Draco had shown Harry the Quidditch pitch. "Harry is so cute!"

He and Sirius were in the study, not being nosy at all...

"_And_ he's in Gryffindor!" Sirius boasted for the tenth time. Lucius had been so sure that Draco's mate would have been in Slytherin. It was the first time he was glad to be wrong. Seeing Harry and Draco together told him that no one else _but_ Harry could have been his son's mate. They looked so good for each other and he could feel their magics working together as if they were coming from only one person instead of two. This was a sign of strength. Draco and Harry would become unbeatable once they actually bonded.

"You've said that ten times already," Lucius said with a very un-Malfoy-like roll of his eyes, "It's getting on my nerves," he growled lowly.

He watched as Draco led Harry into the broom shed, emerging seconds later with two of the best brooms. Harry had excellent taste in brooms for he had chosen the _Dragonfire 18,_ an old broom that had once been made specifically for Seekers. In fact, it might have been the only _Dragonfire 18 _left that was still in flying condition. Draco had gone for his personal favorite, the sleek and ever demanding _WindCharmer. _It was one of the fastest brooms in all the wizarding world, powered by Veela magic and illegal for school games.

"And I'll keeping saying it until you kiss me, you prat," Sirius said as he lightly pushed his mate out of the way to get a better look. "So you can either kiss me, or I'll keep saying it."

"I shall endure," Lucius said as he pushed Sirius back. It quickly turned into a back-and-forth shoving contest, Lucius coming out victorius. "Okay, stop," he ordered as he focused back on Draco and Harry. "They're playing a Seeker's game now."

"Harry's going to win," Sirius predicted.

Lucius turned doubtful silver eyes to his mate. "Draco's going to win," he said.

"Twenty galleons and loser sleeps on the couch?" Sirius asked. Lucius thought a minute.

"Twenty galleons and loser sleeps on the _old _couch," he replied as he reached over and shook Sirius's hand.

They watched the game intently, neither wanting to lose the bet because neither wanted to give up their soft bed to sleep on the scratchy, old, uncomfortable couch. It was a close game with each teen flying as if the broom were just another part of them. And the two of them flying around each other was an amazing sight, neither letting the other get too close to the Snitch without being there as well. About an hour into the game, the longest either of them had played, both Draco and Harry were coming up on the Golden Snitch and both extended an arm out...

"And what are you two doing?" asked a monotone, drawl. Lucius and Sirius both jumped. They turned around to see Severus Snape standing at the door with his usual black robes and cape. They ignored him and turned back to the game. Harry and Draco were on the ground now. The game was over!

"Who won?" they exclaimed together. They turned to glare at Severus, the man who caused them to miss the end of the game. Now they didn't know who would have to give up twenty galleons and sleep on the couch.

"And what were two doing?" Severus asked again, the two men's glares having no effect on him. He was the Potions Master at Hogwarts, he was used to glares by now.

"We were watching the clouds not being nosy at all," Lucius said as he moved away from the window. "What are you doing here?" he asked his good friend.

"I heard dog-breath was back," Severus said with a glare at Sirius. Sirius kindly returned the favor. The two did not get along. "And Draco's mate is here? Where?" he asked anxiously. He thought of Draco as a son and was just as eager as Lucius had been about meeting his mate.

"They went outside to play a Seeker's game," Lucius said.

"Guess who got to meet Draco's mate before you," Sirius bragged.

"Guess who gets to boss you around during school," Severus retorted. Sirius frowned and bit back his response. Snape would probably fire him for calling him a big-nosed wanker. He had forgotten that Snape was going to be his superior when he took up his postion as a Professor at Hogwarts. He was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Let's go," Severus said as he turned sharply and left, his black robes billowing unnaturally as he did so. Lucius and Draco decided that he used is Half-Blood magic to be able to do it. There was no other explanation.

Sirius and Lucius followed Severus, catching up to him in the sitting room. They heard a door open and Draco's deep laughed carried through the house accompanied by a softer, more restrained one. "Draco!" Lucius called. The laughing stopped. "We're in the sitting room!"

A few seconds passed before they heard footsteps approaching. Then, like only moments when you're held in suspense can do, Draco and his mate walked in as if in slow motion. When Severus saw Draco's mate his mouth dropped open slightly.

The reaction was the same when Harry walked in behind Draco and saw his least-favorite professor sitting on the dark green couch next to Lucius.

"Snape?"

"Potter?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: **I'm sorry if I didn't exactly provide a background again... but don't you love it when a story abruptly stops? My brain is a little useless right now... But I wanted to post a new chapter so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'll make the next one extra, extra long! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry, again. P.S. I actually proof-read this one! If I missed something just pretend I'm not a failure and don't tell me about it...


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: YAY!!! Chapter 6! Thank you everyone who reviewed for chapter 5. And I would also like to thank everyone who reads my story but doesn't review! (You never see that from authors...)

**DISCLAIMER: **In chapter 2! I own not Harry potter!

Warning: Mild cursing, nothing too serious... Oh and I might have spelled McGonagall wrong...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Snape?" _

_"Potter?"_

Harry took a step back and positioned himself behind the safety of Draco's back. "What it Snape doing here?" he asked. What if Snape was there to take him away? Did Dumbledore already know he wasn't with the Dursleys anymore? Would he take Harry to the Weasleys?

"Severus is my godfather, Harry. No one is taking you anywhere," Draco calmly reassured. He heard his small mate sigh.

"Potter is your mate?" Snape asked as if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"He is," Draco said with a bit of protectiveness in his lazy drawling voice. "You have problems with this?"

"No, of course not!" Snape said quickly. "I just never in a million years would have picked Potter for your mate. I didn't even know Lilly or James was a _Sangue legare." _He tried to look around Draco to see Harry but the raven was well hidden. "Potter, I'm not gonna yell at you. This isn't class."

"My name is Harry," he called from behind Draco.

Snape smiled. "Alright then, Harry. Let me see what kind of improvements the Inheritance has made," he teased.

If Harry weren't holding onto Draco's shirt he would have fallen at what he had just heard. Did Snape just try to make a joke? With him, Harry Potter?

Draco could feel Harry's hands tighten their hold on his shirt. "Severus is like an overgrown kitten when he's not at school," he explained.

"A very _ugly_, overgrown kitten," Sirius mumbled as Harry emerged from behind Draco. He revealed himself just in time to see Snape dash across the room with incredible speed and whack Sirius on the back of the head the same way he would hit Harry and Ron when they would be talking in class or study hall.

"Ow!" Sirius yelped. He rubbed his abused head and went to take Snape's previous spot next to Lucius. "Luscious! Your savage friend just nearly took my head off!" he said as he laid his head in his mate's lap.

"Well, you did call him ugly," Lucius shrugged. "And don't call me Luscious."

"You're choosing _him_ over me?" Sirius pouted in disbelief. He sat up and turned away from the blonde.

"No, but you _did_ insult him," Lucius smiled. When Sirius didn't acknowledge him and instead scooted farther away, Lucius reached over and pulled Sirius back down to put his head in his lap. "How about I make you a cake?" he asked leaning down over his mate.

"Do I have to share?" Sirius asked with big puppy eyes.

Lucius rolled his eyes and laughed. "No, of course not."

"Good," Sirius said as he lifted his head up with eyes closed and puckered his lips in anticipation of a kiss. After a few seconds he opened one eye and looked up at Lucius.

"You look like a fish, dogbreath," Snape sneered. Sirius unpuckered his lips and turned to glare at Severus.

"Shut up!" he said lamely.

"What? You can't think of anything better?" Snape teased. Sirius put his head back in his mate's lap and ignored Snape completely. "That's what I thought," Snape said as he turned back to his godson and his mate. He took a few steps closer. Harry looked completely different...

"Wow," he breathed. "You two look amazing together." He walked around them and Draco smiled proudly at the compliment. Snape touched Harry's shoulders and slid his hands over the part of his back where his marks were hidden beneath his shirt. "Yes, very powerful indeed," Snape said to himself. He walked back to the front of Harry and Draco and looked them up and down a few more times. "I believe the world is in for a rude awakening when you decide to reveal yourselves."

"Why are we in hiding?" Harry asked cutely. Snape was unable to answer at first because he had never seen the raven-haired Gryffindor look so cute, like a little kid...

"The _Sangue legare _aren't in hiding. The world has just simply forgotten they exist. But they will be reminded soon enough." He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small wrapped box. It didn't surprise Harry that it was wrapped in silver paper and had a green bow. Draco took it from his godfather's hand.

"What's this, Sev?" He untied the bow and neatly tore off the paper.

"It is custom with us, Half-Bloods to give out gifts when loved ones find their mates," Snape explained as he pointed at Harry and Draco in turn.

"Why did Lucius and I not recieve a gift?" Sirius asked raising hid head from his mate's lap.

Snape turned to him looking highly annoyed. "I don't like you," was all he said before turning around to watch Draco open the small box.

Inside was a silver necklace with a golden snake entwining with the chain. The snake had one emerald eye and one ruby eye. "I realize now that the colors are fitting to you both, Gryffindor and Slytherin each present. It's not much but it has excellent healing and protecting abilities. I potioned it myself," he added proudly.

"Thanks, Sev," Draco said as he wrapped his godfather in a hug. Harry smiled at the sight of his scary Potions Professor being not so scary anymore. Snape turned to Harry next. There was an awkward pause before he reached his hand forward for Harry to shake.

"Does this mean I have to like Potions now?" Harry asked only half joking. Everyone laughed.

"No, but you are expected to have a better grade this year." Harry groaned at this news. "With Draco as your mate I see no reason for you to have anything less than perfect marks," Snape said going into Professor mode.

"Okay; no more Quidditch, learning about the _Sangue legare, _learning how to use my wings, eating, sleeping... Got it," Harry said glumly as he went to take a seat on the empty leather love-seat.

"Why on earth would you have to stop any of those things?" Snape asked with a curious glance at Harry.

"Well if you expect me to have perfect marks in Potions I'll have to do nothing but study and breathe until at least Christmas. I'm lowsy at Potions!" he huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm a great teacher," Draco smirked as he sat next to Harry and pulled him into his lap. Harry blushed a bright red remembering what Draco had taught him earlier. "And with your new magic you'll be able do things a lot easier."

"Really? Like what?" Harry asked genuinely interested. He didn't even mind that he was sitting in Draco's lap.

"You'll be able to retain information better," Snape said.

"You'll be stronger and faster," Lucius added.

"Which reminds me..." Sirius started, "Who won your Seeker's Game?"

"I did," Draco smiled. Sirius pouted and avoided looking at the superior smile on Lucius's face.

"Enjoy the couch," Lucius laughed.

"But why?" Sirius exlcaimed as he rolled off the couch and stood. "I thought you said you alwasys beat him before..."

"Are you about to cry?" Snape sneered as he took a step back from the depressed brunette.

Sirius ignored him. "Did Draco cheat?" he asked Harry.

"Shold I be offended?" Draco laughed. "And I'll have you know that no one will be able to beat me at Seeker's games... ever," he added proudly.

"No. It was a well-played game. He certainly gave me a run for my money," Harry laughed. He turned around to look at Draco. "That was an amazing broom, what was it called?"

"It's called a _WindCharmer," _Draco answered. He leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear, "I'll let you have a go on her if you want... but she's really powerful," with those words his voice lowered huskily.

Harry shivered at the erotically tickling sensation of Draco's breath blowing in his ear. Lucius, Sirius, and Snape all smiled when he turned back to them with a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Ten points to Gryffindor because Harry is adorable," Lucius smiled as he got up and went to hug his son's mate.

"And ten points to Slytherin for Draco finally winning," Snape smirked at his his godson's glare. "Why can't you win at school?" he teased further. "Minerva has been rubbing her nose in my face about their constant wins for the past six years."

"Minerva..." Harry whispered glumly. "She gloats about our winning?" he asked with a slight hint of anger. "Did she tell you that we're threatened to win every game or she'll start docking points?" He clenched his fist tightly and glared down at the floor. "And she'll do anything to get her point across," he added quietly as if he were speaking from experience. Draco could feel hurt and anger coming from his mate in waves. He didn't need to read Harry's mind to know there was more to the story. Anger boiled up in him as well.

"What did she do to you?" he asked. Lucius and Snape moved forward in anticipation and Sirius was close behind.

Harry took a deep breath before answering, "Remember Umbridge from fith year?" Draco and Snape nodded with equal distaste. Who could forget that god-awful toad of a woman who didn't teach anything but hatred and torture? She had been the worst Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Hogwarts had ever had, even worse than the fake Professor Lockhart who taught the students more about modeling and himself than he did his assigned subject. "Well she kept a special quill for her detentions and let McGonagall borrow it after we nearly lost the last game we played against Hufflepuff. The quill doesn't need ink and instead writes in blood that comes from the writer. I had to write 200 lines of 'I must not let Professor McGonagall down again' and it took me nearly three hours to finally finish." He held out his clenched fist and showed them the top of his hand. Marring the pale skin was the faintest outline of the sentence McGonagall made him write.

The three men standing around Harry were fuming but didn't let it show on their faces. Lucius spoke first, "Did you ever have to do this more than once?"

"Loads of times from Umbridge," Harry nodded as he held out his other hand and showed them the top of it. They could see the faint outline of the words 'I must not tell lies' written on his skin.

"Bitch," Sirius whispered. That was the first time Snape had ever agreed with the dog.

"What lie could have earned this sort of punishment?" Snape asked as he picked up Harry's hand and studied the faint scar.

"She kept saying all this stuff about my mum and dad and how much they had deserved to be killed in the war sixteen years ago, using my family as an example of when wizards go bad. She went on and on everyday and I finally couldn't take it anymore. I told everyone in class how she was making everything up and that when Voldemort killed my parents they were trying to protect me and were not hiding away as she said they were. They were two of the best Aurors in in the Ministry, why wouldn't Voldemort target them?" he asked angrily. "If your child were in danger you would do anything to keep them safe, right? Death should not be a punishment one deserves if they did everything in their power to keep someone safe..." Harry's voice trailed off and a single tear fell from his emerald eyes. He turned around and threw his arms around Draco's neck. He hugged the blonde tightly and put his head on his shoulder, trying not to cry. Draco's embrace was oddly and immediately comforting.

Snape had never seen Harry Potter looking so fragile and so... breakable; not even when he had been unwillingly volunteered to be in the Tri-Wizard Tournament in his fourth year and had faced a dragon, merpeople, and a dealdy maze that had killed a fellow student... He would never see Harry the same way again. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry would become the perfect _Sangue legare_ and eventually be a great leader with Draco. He moved away from the loveseat and headed towards the door, his robes billowing behind him. "Draco, I must take my leave. There is something important that just came up." Draco looked up at his godfather and saw the evil intent shining in his dark eyes. He nodded and pulled Harry closer against him before standing himself.

"By, Sev." He smiled down at Harry when he gasped at the sudden lack of gravity and held tighter to his neck. "I'm not going to drop you," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Lucius and Sirius moved out of the way to let the two teens pass. "What time is it?" Draco asked as he stopped at the door.

Sirius looked down at his muggle watch. "It's nearly five."

"Really? I thought it was earlier," Draco said as he kept walking with Harry still in his arms. "How about another Seekers game?" he asked Harry who immediately perked up, all previous gloom gone. Draco's ploy to distract him had worked.

"Okay," he smiled. "I bet I win this time," he added smugly. Neither teen acknowledged Lucius or Sirius when they stuck their heads out of the sitting room.

"Oh, yeah? Why is that?" Draco asked as he looked down at Harry.

"Because," Harry replied simply.

"Because why?" Draco tried.

"Because you want me to," Harry replied innocently.

"I do?" Draco smiled. "And why do I want this?"

Lucius and Sirius watched as Harry leaned forward and whispered something in Draco's ear, lingering briefly after he finished speaking. Draco stopped for a second and smiled devilishly. "Maybe I do want you to win, but just this once."

"What did he say?" Lucius asked Sirius with a shake.

"I don't know, but it must have been good. Did you see Draco's reaction?" Sirius exclaimed a little too loudly. Draco turned and looked over his shoulder. Lucius pulled Sirius inside with him before they were noticed. After a few seconds they decided it was safe to look back into the hallway. "He's just like you," Sirius smiled as they watched Harry and Draco disappear down the hallway.

"Who is? Draco? Well I'd hope so. I hope he didn't inherent any of that creature's genes," Lucius growled.

"He didn't, but I was talking about Harry," Sirius reassured.

"What makes you say that?" Lucius asked intrigued.

"Well you both play dirty. Draco and I are not allowed to deny our mate's anything they want unless it's dangerous. If you tell me to do something, I automatically have a need to do it for you. It's programmed into our _legare _DNA," Sirius explained.

"Well, I'm so proud," Lucius smiled as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and placed a hand over his heart. "Harry is catching on so fast!" he laughed.

"It seems as if he and Draco have been mates longer than a day doesn't it?" Sirius mused. "They must have a very strong bond for them to be so close so fast."

"I agree," Lucius said as he walked out of the room and headed to his study. Sirius followed. "Does it seem like this is all happening too fast? I mean about Harry's acceptance and lack of questions and concerns."

"I don't think so," Sirius replied honestly. "He has plenty of time to learn and I think he and Draco should start trying to develope their relationship." An idea suddenly struck him, "Why don't you and I have dinner at Grimmauld Place? Harry and Draco can have the Manor to themselves and work on getting to know each other," he suggested as they reached the study.

Lucius thought for a moment and looked out the window. Harry was on the ground watching Draco fly the _WindCharmer_ and had the broom from earlier in his hand. "That sounds nice," he said as Draco landed next to Harry gracefully. "But don't think this gets you out of sleeping on the couch," he added with a stern look at his mate.

"Damn, you know me too well," Sirius laughed. He joined Lucius at the window. Draco had an arm wrapped around Harry's waist as he tried to climb onto the broom. When Harry was finally in position Draco let go... Harry nearly fell over but Draco was there to catch him. The tip of Harry's nose was touching Draco's and he was looking into swirling silver eyes. Harry blushed cutely and allowed Draco to gently kiss him.

"Aww, how cute!" Lucius clapped. Sirius smiled and watched as Draco climbed onto the back of the broom. He helped steady Harry and placed his own pale hands over Harry's, instructing him on what to do. Within seconds they were off the ground. Harry's smile was breath-taking as they rose higher and higher into the sky. Draco was smiling as well and then he turned to wave at his father and Sirius. They jumped away from the window and ducked.

_What are you two doing? _Draco asked telepathically, this was another ability of the _Sangue legare. _They could read minds, send thoughts to others of thier kind, and block out any unwanted thoughts from anyone they wanted.

_We're sitting in the study not being nosy at all, _Lucius replied to his son as he stood and wiped some invisible dirt from his gray and crimson robes.

_Not betting this time? _Draco laughed mentally.

_I already won a bet today, so I shall let Sirius earn more money before taking anymore from him,_ Lucius explained. _And besides, you two aren't even playing a Seekers game yet._

_True, _Draco stated. _You and Siris are welcome to come join us. We'll play on teams._

_No thank you, I must start preparing dinner and Sirius will be accompanying me. _Lucius smiled at Sirius and walked over to him. "Let's go make dinner."

"What about my cake? Can we make that as well?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Sure," Lucius smiled as he took his mate's arm and led him down to the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Draco, where are your father and Sirius?" Harry asked about an hour later that evening. He and Draco had flown together for about twenty minutes so the broom could get used to his magical signature before he could fly it on his own. It was an amazing broom and fyling with Draco hadn't been bad either.

"I don't know," Draco said as he led Harry down to the kitchen. His father and Sirius weren't in the study, library, Lucius's bedroom, the dining room, or the sitting room. The last place they could be was the kitchen...

But they weren't there either. They walked inside and could see food on the stove. It looked ready to be eaten, but the chef was no where to be found.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he picked up a Gryffindor colored envelope with their names on it. Draco came over and looked at it as well.

"That's father's handwriting," he pointed out. "It's probably telling us where they went. Open it."

Harry pulled open the flap of the envelope and took out the folded parchment that lay inside.

'Draco and Harry,' the note read.

'Sirius and I have decided to eat dinner at his house this evening. Feel free to enjoy the dinner we had prepared for you. If we do not make it back before you retire for the night, we will see you in the morning and we expect that you two will be better acquainted by then. Do not worry about learning about the Inheritance. Tonite you will focus on learning each other.' Harry blushed at this part but kept reading. 'There is also some pie from earlier in case you are hungry for dessert. Oh, and tomorrow we will be going to Diagon Alley for your school supplies and to meet Severus for lunch before he and Sirius have to leave for Hogwarts.'

'With love, Lucius and my stupid Gryffindor mate.' the note concluded.

Harry laughed and let Draco read the letter. "I'm starving," he said as he walked over and inhaled the delicious scent of Lucius's cooking. It smelled even better than Mrs. Weasely's cooking, Hogwarts food, and Honyduke's Sweet Shoppe combined. His mouth was watering already.

"Whatever you desire," Draco bowed as he folded the note back up and set it on the counter. He summoned two plates and some silverware before he dished out two healthy servings of Lucius's homemade spaghetti, a very muggle dish. Harry thanked him and they sat down at the small servant's table against the far wall. The dining hall was too big for just the two of them.

"This is delicious," Harry said after his first bite. "I didn't know your father cooked muggle entrees."

"If it's food Father cooks it," Draco smiled.

"That reminds me of Mrs. Weasely," Harry said quietly as he took another bite of the noodles and sauce.

"Father wants us to learn about each other, so why do you sound so sad about bringing Mrs. Weasely? Aren't you like an adopted son to them?"

Harry smiled. "I used to think of them as family, yes... but not anymore." He ate another bite of spaghetti.

"Why?" Draco asked as he set his own silverware down and watched for Harry's reaction.

"Last year I overheard Ron and Hermione having a private conversation. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, really I didn't, but..." he paused, "It was like they knew I could hear them but they just didn't care." He put down his fork and looked up at Draco, his beautiful eyes full of betrayal. "They said they couldn't wait until the end of the year when they wouldn't have to see me again until the next school year. They blame me for everything wrong in their lives and said that no one cared about them and it was my fault. They were jealous because complete strangers know my name and because my parents died war heroes and theirs had taken me in. But _they_ just wanted to use me for public appearances and social status. I'm just an object to them," he finished.

Draco reached over and squeezed his hand. "Well your not just some object to me."

"How can you say that?" Harry asked as he pulled his hand away from Draco's though his body didn't want to lose the contact. "You've only been with me for a day."

"The heart doesn't need a watch or calendar to know when it's in love," Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand and brought it up to his lips for a gentle kiss. "I've been in love with you since the day I was born and now that I have you, I'll just have to prove that what I feel is true and keep trying no matter how long it takes."

Harry's heart jumped in his chest at that honest vow. "Why do I want to belive you?" he whispered softly.

"The bond we share is magic. Your inner _legare _knows that I am your mate and that could literally never hurt you, emotionally or physically," Draco explained releasing Harry's hand. "Why don't we ask each other questions?" he suggested to change the subject. "I'll go first... What's your favorite subject at school?"

Harry smiled and thought a moment. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Draco laughed. "We'll need to tell Sirius when he returns. He's going to be our new Defense Professor."

"Really?" Harry asked. Having Sirius as teacher would no doubt be a fun class. "What about you?" he aksed Draco who immediately replied.

"Potions." He laughed at Harry's grimace. "Why don't you like Potions?"

"It's hard and I always thought Snape was out to get me," Harry blushed. "He took points from me everyday. Don't we have Ptions together?" he said as he thought about every year having to share Potions with Slytherins.

"We did and you were always partnered with one of the Gryffindors," Draco pointed. "If you're terrible at Potions you should have sat with one of us. We_ are _naturally gifted in the art of potion brewing," he said arrogantly.

"Yeah, right," Harry laughed. "So you mean to say if Neville Longbottom had been sorted into Slytherin he would be as skilled at Potions as you are?"

Draco scowled at the mention of the magically challenged Gryffindor. "No, not even Salazar Slytherin himself could get Neville any better at Potions." The two teens laughed at that and continued eating and asking questions.

By the end of dinner Harry had learned that Draco liked reading muggle books, creating new potions, The Weird Sisters' music, playing the piano, being Seeker, and scaring the first years on the first day of school.

Draco had learned that Harry's favorite color was dark green even though it was a Slytherin color, he liked reading magical creature books, eating chocolate and strawberries whenever they were available even if they weren't together, flying, being Seeker, singing in the shower when he was in a good mood, and not having to wear his glasses anymore.

Lucius would be proud at how much they had learned... but before they went to sleep Harry wanted to get some chocolate strawberry pie. Draco served them each half of what was left and they again sat at the servants' table.

Harry took one bite of the pie and it was like heaven all over again, maybe even better then before... "What is this called?" he asked. Draco swallowed the bite he had before answering.

"Father calls it Cupid's cake. I'm not entirely sure why though," he said as he brought another bite of the pie to his mouth. But before he could open his mouth to eat it Harry was there and had eaten it from the fork instead. He used his own fork to bring some up to Draco's mouth and positioned himself in his lap.

"I do," he said as Draco slowly bent his head forward to eat the pie from Harry's fork. He let Draco swallow before he leaned forward and crashed their lips together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: **HaHa!!! Another great stopping point! And I kind of think this chapter is a little bi-polar... Sorry if it's not as good as the others, but it IS longer! YAY!!! Please review! And I'm also sorry for the delay in posting!


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who read chapter 6! It means a lot!

_DISCLAIMER:_ In chapter 2!

WARNING: BASHING!!! Lots and LOTS of BASHING!!! Language, but nothing too serious... Upsetting flashbacks...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Harry woke up and immediately froze when he noticed he wasn't in the room Draco showed him yesterday as being his. He turned around as best he could with something wrapped around his waist and saw Draco on the bed beside him, his arms holding Harry protectively. He smiled and kissed Draco's forehead. "Wake up," he whispered. Last night had been really nice and Harry hardly felt like he had only been with Draco for two days. It was as if they were already together before Harry's Inheritance.

"Good morning," Draco said pulling Harry from his musing. "I notice that you aren't in your bed," he smiled.

"Me too," Harry laughed. "You're the one that wouldn't let me leave."

"You're the one who wouldn't stop kissing me. What was I supposed to do, let you sleep alone?" Draco asked with an innocent smile.

"Well, I slept wonderfully," Harry smiled as he snuggled into the blanket and Draco's embrace more. "It was very pleasant."

"Well, I'm glad. Feel free to use me whenever you wish," Draco said as he kissed the back of his mate's neck. He pulled Harry closer to him and laid his head back on his pillow. He would've been happy lying there with Harry all day but just as he was about to ask Harry if he would like to do just that, his bedroom door flew open suddenly. Harry jumped.

"Good morning, sleepy-heads!" Lucius exclaimed brightly. "There is a bunch to do today! Come down and get some breakfast so we can get this show on the road!" When Draco simply pulled Harry closer and laid his head back down he walked over to the bed and yanked off the covers. Harry gasped when cold air assaulted his previously blanket-covered body. "Get up!" he ordered. "Or I shall have to teach Harry the glamour myself!" Draco released Harry and got up from the bed.

"_I'll _teach Harry the glamour. He's _my_ mate," Draco said possessively. Lucius smiled since he had gotten the reaction he'd wanted.

"Breakfast now, teaching later," he said as he turned and left. Harry smiled at his choice of words. Draco had said something like that before. As if Draco knew Harry was thinking about him, which he probably did, he turned and pulled him up from the bed.

"We should probably get dressed first," he said as he kissed Harry softly on the lips. "I could use a shower."

"You could," Harry joked as Draco put him down.

"What are you trying to say?" Draco asked with mock-hurt.

"I'm trying to say you could use a shower," Harry smiled. "I bet I could smell you in my room," he said as he quickly bolted away from Draco and went to the door that led into the hallway before practically jumping into his room. He closed the door behind him and smiled at himself. He had managed to get to his room without Draco chasing after him. He turned around and ran into a firm but soft wall.

He landed on the floor with a thud. "Can you smell me in here?" Draco laughed. Harry looked up at his tall mate.

"How did you get in here so fast?" he asked confused.

Draco pointed to the bathroom door and smiled. "The bathroom joins are rooms together. I wasn't about to let you insult me without apologizing," he said as he helped Harry up. He pulled Harry flush against his chest. "I think a kiss will help fix my hurt feelings."

Harry blushed for the hundreth time since coming to the Manor and timidly stood on his tip-toes to press his lips against Draco's. "I'm sorry I called you stinky. I actually think you smell amazing," he said when he pulled away. "How are your feelings?" he smiled.

"Much better... but now my ego feels a little bad. How about another kiss?" Harry shook his head but kissed Draco anyway.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Hmmm..." Before Draco could say anything else Sirius popped out of no where with a blinding smile on his face. "My eyes hurt now," Draco laughed.

"Good morning, pup," Sirius said as he ruffled Harry's already unruly hair. "Good morning, Draco."

"Good morning," Harry and Draco said together. Harry removed himself from Draco's arms and gave Sirius a hug. Sirius was surprised but enthusiastically hugged back.

"Did you need something?" Draco asked as he pulled Harry back to him.

Sirius laughed at his jealous antics."There's someone here to see Harry. She's white and has feathers."

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. How could he have forgotten about his owl friend? "How did she know I was here?" he asked as he started to walk towards the door. Draco let him go and followed him and Sirius.

"She seems like a very smart bird," Sirius smiled. "She said she knows your magic and has been flying around for the past day trying to find you."

They were downstairs now and heard Lucius talking in the sitting room. "Calm down, feathery one. Sirius is bringing him right now. You need to rest."

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed when he walked in and saw his snowy owl perched on the back of the couch. She immediately turned and flew over to him.

_"Master! I was so worried! You fell asleep and I couldn't wake you!"_

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Harry asked as he took in her weakened appearance. "Have you been flying all this time? You look exhausted!" He gently rubbed her snowy head.

_"I am fine now that I know you are safe," _Hedwig told him. She lovingly nipped at his fingers and turned her big amber eyes to Draco. _"You are the one who saved my Master?"_

"I am," Draco replied. He walked over and patted her head as well.

_"I am glad to know you," _Hedwig said as she allowed Draco's hand to pet her.

"Can all _Sangue legare _talk to animals?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco answered. "Why don't you go ahead and get breakfast? You can get Hedwig some food too," Draco suggested. "I'll go get my shower."

"I think we have some owl treats and such down in the pantry," Lucius said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and started to lead him and Hedwig out of the room. "Come, Sirius," he called.

Sirius growled. "I'm not a damn dog that will sit or roll over everytime you tell me to."

Draco turned to him with an unbelieving look in his eyes. "You know you would jump off a cliff if Father ordered you to."

"Is he going to?" Sirius paled. He quickly ran out of the room and obediently walked along side his mate.

Draco laughed and went upstairs to get his shower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry had enjoyed another wonderful meal from Lucius but this time Draco had not been there. He was still upstairs showering. In fact, it was one of the longest showers Harry could have imagined. He had eaten, fed Hedwig, and helped to clean his share of dishes with no Draco in sight. "What's taking Draco so long?" he asked as he looked over at the door again in the hopes of seeing his new-found mate.

"He's a Malfoy," Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not as bad as him though," Lucius said as he lightly thumped his mate's brunette hair.

"Yeah, you're worse," Sirius laughed. He pulled a fuming Lucius into his lap and wrapped his arms around him so he couldn't fight his way out of the embrace.

Harry laughed and looked over at the happily fed Hedwig. "I'll just go get him then. Hedwig you can stay here or I can show you my room where you can properly rest.'

"_I shall accompany you, Master,"_ she said as she flew over to perch on Harry's out-stretched arm.

"I'll be back," Harry said to Lucius and Sirius who were happily oblivious to his presence at the moment. Harry left them alone and made the long trek up to his room asking Hedwig where she went when he would send her away. Oddly, she said she could not tell him, but he didn't want to pressure her into talking. She would probably tell him later...

"Okay, this is my room," Harry said as he opened the door and carried Hedwig inside.

_"I like this one better than your previous one, Master," _she said approvingly. She flew from his arm and went to rest on the window sill.

"I like it too," Harry smiled. "We'll be going out today so you will have plenty of time to make yourself at home. I'll ask to leave the window open so you're not locked up all day."

_"Thank you," _Hedwig said as she situated herself and tucked her head into her feathers. She fell asleep within seconds. Harry thought she must have been really exhausted after flying all day. The nap was rightfully earned...

From the other side of the bathroom he heard a cabinet open and then close. He walked over to the door and slowly pulled it open... and nearly fainted when he saw what was on the other side.

He stood frozen in place and just stared at the beautiful sight before him: Draco was naked. Harry couldn't find his voice when Draco noticed him at the door and asked him what was wrong. Draco wrapped a towel around his muscular waist and walked over to Harry with a worried expression in his silver eyes. "Harry, are you alright? What happened?"

Harry found his breath now that he could no longer see Draco in all his glory and he had good reason to be glorified, he was huge! Harry pushed away the thought of seeing Draco like that again and instead answered his worried mate. "You were naked- I mean, taking a long time so I came in to get you."

Draco laughed. "Well, one does generally go about taking showers naked, Harry," he smirked. "If you want me to take the towel off and show you I can."

"No! I'm fine," Harry said quickly as he turned his attention away from the drops of water gliding down Draco's chest and over his mark to disappear into the towel. He was suddenly overcome with the need to touch his mate. "I'll just wait in my room. I should probably change," he said as he turned to leave. Draco laughed and finished getting ready.

Three hours later they were waiting at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor after nearly completing all of their school shopping; new robes and a visit to the animal emporium was all they had left. Harry had easily caught on to how to maintain the glamour and he was now looking like his former human self, glasses included, and Draco, Lucius, and Sirius looked human as well. No one would be able to tell that they were not human, but everyone stared in awe or disbelief when they saw Harry Potter walking arm and arm with Draco Malfoy, richest and youngest bachelor in wizarding Britain. Draco ignored the looks completely but his small mate was finding that task extremely difficult despite he had been in the spotlight since the night his parent's were murdered.

Ignoring the on-lookers was made even more difficult because Harry hadn't yet learned how to block thier thoughts from his mind. They were thinking things like 'Why did Draco choose Harry Potter?', 'Lucky kid,' 'He probably feels sorry for the little orphan', 'Dumbledore must have out them up to it,' and 'Harry probably black-mailed the Malfoys.' All of the thoughts were starting to bring up a headache and each scathing mental commentary about how he was cheating, black-mailing, and whoring around were hurting his heart as well. If he had been born with the ability to read minds they would have killed him long ago. "Draco, how do I get rid of all these thoughts?" he asked desperately.

Draco smiled at him. "Tell your mind that only _my_ thoughts are allowed to pass through... And it's not as easy as it sounds." Harry thought for a few minutes and told his brain to only listen to Draco...

He could still hear everyone's thoughts. 'I see that prat Harry,' thought a voice he recognized. The voice made his heart jump and made his skin crawl. He tried again...

The only voice he could hear now was Draco's. He put the familiar voice out of his mind and talked mentally with his mate but frequently kept finding himself watching the passersby with worry and he was growing more and more on edge as he noticed more people from school passing by. There was Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Collin and Dennis Creevey, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, and over the crowd he could see the faintest glow of red hair... He grabbed for Draco's hand under the table as if by instinct, immediately feeling calmer. "Harry, calm down," Draco said softly.

"I am calm," Harry said unconvincingly. The red hair was moving closer and closer but he couldn't make out the face over the crowd.

"Who are you looking at?" Lucius questioned as he looked over his shoulder to look where Harry was looking.

"I hope it's no one," Harry mumbled as he pulled his eyes away from the oncoming red-haired blob to focus on the menu a wairtress-witch had just handed him.

"We're waiting for one more person," Lucius told the waitress as he turned back around in his seat. She walked off with an annoyed look in her violet eyes.

"Did we have to eat outside?" Sirius complained as he covered his eyes. The sun was really bright and annoying today.

"Of course we did," Lucius said as he pulled a black ribbon from his pocket and preceded to pull up his hair. Sirius flinched. "I'm not gonna do anything," Lucius laughed, "It's just hot."

"Harry?" someone called from a distance. "Is that you, mate?" Harry's heart fell into his stomach. The only person who called him that was Ron Weasely, the last person he wanted to see ever again. The tall, gangly teen popped into view with a tired Hermione Granger in tow.

Draco felt his mate's grip on his hand tighten and he immediately jumped into defensive dominant mode. "Ron," Harry said as if he were talking to a goblin, with no real feeling or welcome.

"How has your summer been?" Ron asked as he eyed Draco with hatred in his baby-blue eyes. Draco glared back but with ten times more venom.

"Just fine," Harry said shortly. "I didn't receive the usual birthday gift from you this year," Harry pointed out.

"Errol probably lost it," Ron said as he looked over the other table occupants. Errol was the Weasely family owl who was probably too old to be delivering anything any more.

Harry could tell by Ron's tone of voice that he had never even thought to get Harry a gift, but that was just fine with Harry. He had never expected one after he confronted Ron about his and Hermione's conversation. How could Ron come over here and act like he and Harry were still friends? "Do you really expect me to belive that?" Harry asked angrily. "Why did you come over here?"

"What are you talking about, mate?" Ron asked with mock innocence.

"Don't call him that," Draco threatened lowly.

"Or what?" Ron spat. Sirius mouthed the words 'twenty galleons' to Lucius who eyed the red-head and nodded. They shook hands quickly.

"Or I'll kick your ass," Draco said menacingly.

"Yeah?" Ron said as he stepped closer to the table. Draco let go of Harry's hand and stood up. Ron's eyes lost confidence when Draco towered over him at least four inches.

"Yeah," Draco replied. His silver eyes were boring into Ron's and Ron took a step back. Hermione came forward and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"We'll see you at school," Ron growled pitifully.

"I'm counting on it," Draco growled back, the sound bone-chilling. Ron and Hermione turned on their heels and disappeared as fast they had come. Draco sat back down and grabbed Harry's hand back. Harry smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Thanks," he whispered. Draco smiled, all his anger suddenly gone.

"_Shit_..." Sirius cursed as he reached into his olive green trousers and pulled out his money satchel.

"What?" Harry asked curiously as Sirius took twenty galleons from the small brown bag.

"They probably made a bet that I would hit that stupid weasle," Draco asked.

"That we did," Lucius smiled as he took the twenty galleons his mate handed him. "I knew you wouldn't waist your energy on hitting something so much smaller than yourself."

"Yeah, well I thought the urge to protect your mate would have ended up with a good punch in the face," Sirius laughed. "But alas, it seems that your father knows you better than I."

"He's my son. Of course I know him," Lucius said proudly as he looked over Harry's shoulder. "And here comes Severus." He waved said Professor over.

"Hi, Sev," Draco greeted as the man took the empty seat next to him.

"Hi, Snape," Harry mumbled.

"Call me Severus," Snape smiled. "Hello, Lucius." He completely and purposefully ignored the brunette next to the blonde.

"Severus," Lucius nodded. "Do you know what you want?"

"The usual," Snape replied as he looked at Harry and Draco's joined hands. Then his dark eyes traveled up to Harry's neck where he saw the necklace he had given them yesterday. "I see you're wearing the gift I brought you."

Harry looked down as if he had just remembered. "I barely feel it. Thank you for it."

"Yes, well I figured Draco wouldn't be the one to wear it," Snape smiled as he put his arm over his godson's shoulders. "It probably looks better on you anyway."

"I look good in anything," Draco said arrogantly with a smile as he shrugged off his godfather's arm.

"And nothing," Harry mumbled under his breath as he recalled their encounter this morning... He didn't notice everyone turn to look at him. He blushed as an erotic scenario played in his head.

The waitress returned then with a pad and her wand. She took thier orders and left. Snape looked over at Sirius. "I see that your glamour was another failure," he teased.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Why would you willingly make yourself that hideous and grotesque?" Snape asked seriously.

"Why would _you_?" Sirius barked back before he could stop himself. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Lucius shoved his shoulder and looked at his friend. Severus had a dark and greif-filled look on his face.

"Severus, he didn't mean it," Lucius said hurriedly.

Harry watched as Snape took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When they opened back up they were back to being scathing and happy. He squeezed Draco's hand to get his attention. _What just happened? _he asked his mate mentally.

_I'll tell you when we go get new robes, _Draco replied back. Sirius uncovered his mouth and with shame-filled eyes looked over at Snape.

"I'm sorry, Severus," he said and Harry was even more curious at the sincerity of his voice.

The table was quiet until the food arrived. Then they talked about the upcoming school year and they each shared their dislike for the Headmaster, Snape's input even more venomous than the table combined.

Then it was time for Sirius and Snape's departure. They all stood and passed around hugs. "Don't hurt Draco too much," Sirius smiled as he hugged Harry, "Until I'm there to see it."

"I'll try," Harry laughed. Then he awkwardly hugged Snape. "Bye," he said.

"Goodbye," Snape said as he pulled away. "Come on, dog breath," he snarled as he pulled Sirius by the collar away from Lucius.

"Alright! Damn, that hurt!" Sirius exclaimed when he finally broke free from Snape's grasp. He rubbed his reddening neck. "Bye, Luscious, Pup, Draco," he said as he followed behind Snape's billowing black robes.

"Now that they're gone I have no more need to be here, unless you would like a chaperone?" Lucius said as he turned to his son and Harry. Draco looked over at Harry.

"We're just going to Madam Malkin's and then the animal emporium. You can head home," he smiled.

"Alright then. I'll be off," Lucius smiled. "Six o'clock," he said as he disappeared with a 'pop.'

"Now it's just me and you," Draco said as he pulled Harry against his side and started walking. "First stop: Madam Malkin's. You'll need more robes since you've gotten taller since last year."

"Really?" Harry asked skeptically. "I'm still ten inches shorter than you, you freak," he teased.

"Maybe, you're the freak, small one," Draco teased back.

"We just passed Madam Malkin's," Harry said as he stopped.

"You distracted me," Draco said as they turned around and walked through the open doors of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It wasn't very crowded because everyone usually came for new robes the day that Hogwarts letters are delivered, two days ago.

"'Ello," exclaimed a very warm-looking woman with strawberry blonde hair framing her healthy glowing face. "Mr. Malfoy, I 'aven't seen you in a while! Come! Give Madam Malkin a big hug!" she said as she came forward and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"Hello, Madam," Draco smiled as he let go of Harry so he could hug her properly. "This is my mate, Harry Potter, who is in dire need of new school robes. I wanted him to get them from the best."

"Im touched," Madam Malkin said as she gave Harry a hug. "You finally found a mate? He's adorable!"

"Thank you," Harry blushed. Then Madam Malkin dragged him over to the changing rooms and stood him up in front of on of the mirrors on a stool. She pulled up his arms and made him stand like a 'T' with his legs spread shoulder-width apart. Draco came over and sat in a near-by chair as Madam Malkin pulled some measuring tape from the apron she had tied around her waist. She whispered an animation spell and the tape came to life, taking all of Harry's measurements on its own. Once the tape was done Madam Malkin allowed Harry to sit down. He went to sit in the chair next to Draco's but instead, Draco pulled him into his lap.

"I saved you a seat," Draco smiled. Harry blushed.

"Can you tell me what happened with Snape?" he whispered as he laid his head against Draco's chest.

"Yes," Draco answered. "It happened when he was attending Hogwarts his seventh year," he paused. Harry nodded for him to continue. "You know that he is a Half-Blood? Well they are some of the most beautiful magical creatures in the world. They pride themselves on that fact alone." Harry thought of Snape: his crooked hooked nose, chalky skin, greasy hair, and hard voice. Draco continued, "Snape was one of the most besutiful Half-Bloods that has ever been born but in his seventh year of Hogwarts someone cast a very, very strong curse on him that took that beauty away. The magic put into it was so strong that not even Half-Blood magic can undo it, Father has tried as well," he added sadly. He loved his godfather as if he were an actual part of the family and when he thought of the injustice done to him it brings back his anger.

"That's terrible," Harry whispered sadly. "Does he know who cast the spell?" Draco pulled him closer and nodded his head 'yes' slowly. "Who did it?" Harry asked.

Draco put his lips to his mate's ear and whispered hatefully, "Dumbledore."

Harry turned around to look into the sincere liver eyes of his mate. He could tell that Draco was mad about the wrong done to his gadfather. Harry was mad as well and Snape used to his worst nightmare. "How Dumbledore do that?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"He wanted to force Snape to stay with him and do the work that he was too old to finish... but it nearly cost Snape his life." At this Harry looked confused. Draco explained, "I told you that Halg-Bloods pride themselves on beauty alone, they are more beautiful than Veela. They have no use for ugly Half-Bloods." Harry gasped in shock. Snape had almost died and it wasn't even his fault! "If Sev were any other Half-Blood they wouldn't have thought twice about killing him."

"Why is he so special?" Harry questioned as he turned back around and got comfortable in Draco's lap.

"He's the Half-Blood Prince," Draco said with a smile.

"Snape, a prince?" his small mate asked incredulously.

"I'm a prince too," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. He gently kissed his neck, making him shiver.

"Seriously?" Harry blushed. Draco nodded and kissed his neck in a different spot. "Wow," Harry whispered as Draco kissed him again on the back of his neck, a sensitive spot. Harry stiffened. "Stop doing that," he said with no conviction.

"What? This?" Draco smirked as he kissed Harry's neck again. He got an evil idea in his head...

"Yes, tha-" Harry abruptly stopped as he felt Draco's fangs graze the side of his neck, "Draco, don't you da-" It was too late. Draco gently pressed his fangs into Harry's soft flesh, only letting one drop pf the sweet, red liquid to get passed his lips. Harry's back arched and he bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning. Draco pulled back as fast as he had attacked and smirked as he licked his lips. Harry turned around and glared, though it wasn't as threatening as he would have liked. "I hate you," he grumbled.

"Draco, what did you do to him the five minutes I've been gone?" Madam Malkin smiled as she handed Harry a black robe with the Gryffindor crest. He stood from Draco's lap and thanked Madam Malkin.

"I did nothing," Draco laughed.

Harry didn't acknowledge that comment and instead went into the farthest changing room from his mate and put on the new robes. They were just a bit too big and long. He walked back out. "Stand on the stool, dear," Madam Malkin instructed as she pulled her wand from her apron. He obeyed, still ignoring Draco and allowed Madam Malkin to shorten his robes. "Is the size too big?"

"No, you never know, I could get fat with all the food Lucius keeps making," he smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," the seamstress witch smiled as Harry got down from the stool and went to take off his new robes. When he came back out he didn't see Draco in the chair. He went to the front of the store where the counter was to pay, and he wasn't there either. A weird feeling settled into his stomach, like fear and loss mixed together. He felt oddly empty, as if Draco were a part of him that was no longer there.

"Excuse me, but did you see where Draco went?" he asked Madam Malkin as she put his new robes into a magicked bag that would hold all of his clothes and fit in his pocket.

"No, dear," she smiled. Harry gave her the right amount of money and turned to leave, the odd feeling in his stomach growing more intense. Just as he reached the door he could make out Draco's silhoutte on the other side of the street.

_Stay in there, _Draco commanded mentally. He didn't look over at Harry, instead his eyes were focused on someone walking towards them on the street.

_Why?_ Harry asked as he stepped back into the shoppe.

_I want you to stay hidden so I can protect you, _Draco answered. Harry moved over to the front window and looked over at Draco. Even from this distance he could see the hate raging through his mate's silver eyes. He saw Draco's mouth snarl when the person he had been watching finally reached him. Harry was shaocked to see a small woman in a black dress. Her hair was the same white-blonde as Draco's and she was really thin. She patted Draco's shoulder and then turned around... and looked right at Harry.

Harry's heart skipped a beat at her cold glare and how much she looked like Draco. But how could she be looking at him with such hatred and contempt? Who was she to Draco? He had no idea who she was, they had never met before in his life. He looked down at the floor but could still feel the woman's eyes on him.

The next second Draco was there with his arms protectively around Harry's waist. He pulled him against his chest and then he side-along apparated away with Harry.

They were back at the Manor, in Draco's room. "Who was that?" Harry asked as soon as Draco released him. Draco ignored him and started pacing. "Draco?" Harry tried again and Draco stopped pacing.

He looked over at Harry...

"It was my mother."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: **Sorry if it's not longer than 6! I'm in a hurry to post it so I didn't proofread much! Ignore mistakes! Please review! And don't expect a new chapter until the weekend! SORRY!!! I hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who read the story!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to _Chibi Carru _for giving me such a cute review! Sorry to everyone else who gives me cute reviews! But this one made me want to write a lot... weird. I'll dedicate chapters to anyone who inspires me, not that all of my reviews don't but it has to stick out. (I sound like a jerk don't I?) Sorry... On with the story

**WARNING: **Language... and character bashing, so if you like Narcissa... well, I'm sorry... Lemon-flavoring... (wink)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_They were back at the Manor, in Draco's room. "Who was that?" Harry asked as soon as Draco released him. Draco ignored him and started pacing. "Draco?" Harry tried again and Draco stopped pacing. _

_He looked over at Harry..._

_"It was my mother."_

"Your mother?" Harry asked. He had never thought of Draco having a mother before now. For some reason he couldn't picture anyone other than Sirius and Lucius when he thought of Draco's parents. "Why is that a bad thing?" he asked sadly. He never got to know his mother and Draco seemed to adhor his with every fiber of his being.

"I do," Draco said softly as he walked over to wrap his arms around his smaller mate's waist for comfort. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Harry's neck.

"Do what?" Harry asked as he held Draco back, secretly enjoying the feel of Draco's arms around him. Draco breathed in his mate's scent before he stood straighter and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I hate that woman with _every _single fiber of my being. My third most important goal in life is to have nothing to do with her for as long as she or I continues to live and breathe," he said seriously. Harry could also confirm the truth to his words when he saw the dark, swirls of anger in his silver eyes.

"Third most important?" Harry questioned getting off topic. He couldn't help but to ask...

Draco's anger melted away as he smiled down at Harry, but his eyes still held the darker swirls. "Protecting my father and Sirius were in first," he said as he pulled Harry against his chest. Harry gulped and blushed cutely as he focused his eyes on Draco's throat instead of his face.

"Then what's in first now?" Harry breathed out as he tried to slow down the beating of his stupid heart. Why did it feel as if it were about to explode from his chest?

"You are," Draco said warmly as he placed a gentle kiss on his mate's forehead. "And don't tell me it's too soon because I'm not going to listen and besides, I was born to love you right here and now."

"I would never have said that," Harry laughed, " even though it's true... but I do rather enjoy being treated like royalty." He gave Draco a hug and when he pulled away to question Draco about his mother further the door was thrown open and a seething Lucius was glaring death at some invisible person that wasn't really there. He was no longer wearing the glamour and looked ferocious, not like the man Harry first met not two days ago. His teeth were whiter, sharper and his K-9s had elongated, though not as long as Draco's had been. The lavender streaks going through his silver-blonde hair was a darker shade and his whole aura screamed an intent to shed blood. And his eyes were like silver fire with traces of a lethal violet mixed around his narrowed pupil. He rushed over and immediately ran his hands all over Harry looking for injuries, all the while cursing in a language Harry vaguley recalled hearing once or twice, but whether or not it had been in a dream, he was not sure.

Lucius moved over to his son next and sighed in relief when each limb was still intact, but his appearance remained deadly. **"Twah ded atth thbic od tu yu?" **It sounded like a question to Harry but he couldn't understand what was actually asked.

**"Sujt o ghu," **Draco replied in the oddly familiar language as a scowl took hold over his lips. Harry was speechless as he listened to their conversation. The language was so beautiful. **"Esh swa mie taem," **Draco growled as he nodded down at Harry. His glamour twitched and Harry could see the _Sangue legare _fighting to rid itself of its cover. His heart skipped a beat at the thought... wierd.

**"Fi esh veer scemo nare mhi ainga, atth thbic llwi dhy," **Lucius growled. He turned to Harry and his eyes softened. **"Ryrso." **He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were back to the normal silver they had been before and his deadly features were now gone. "Forgive me for my loss of control." He bowed his head. "It is hard to keep all of my anger locked up whenever that thing is mentioned, thought of, or smelt," this he said to Draco. "I could smell her stench on you the moment you got back and your anger didn't exactly dissaude that she had come to you."

"Now I need another shower," Draco sighed angrily as he smelled his robes. They smelled of his _mother_- no not his mother... Mothers were people you loved and Draco would never love that woman, ever. Damn the fact that she had carried him for eight months, one week, three days, and six hours. He grabbed Harry and brought him closer to him. Then oddly he began rubbing his face against the top of Harry's head and then hugged him tightly. Harry could smell a foreign smell covering his mate, and he didn't like it at all... He rubbed his hands over Draco's back where his mother's hands had touched him, erasing her touches, and then nuzzled his own head into the crook of Draco's neck. Only _his _scent was allowed to be on Draco.

Wait, where had that come from? **"Yu acn lyon ahve mie tnsec no yu,"** he said instinctively. Only when Draco beamed down at him did he realize that he had spoken in that beautiful language he didn't know... Or did he?

**"Eth sema rfo yu," **Draco answered back. "It usually takes weeks for a new _Sangue legare _to develope the Tongue," Draco smirked, "but then again, _I'm_ your mate." Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Draco's chest with no real force.

"Yes, well it just sort of popped out," Harry blushed. "I didn't mean for it to."

"No worries," Lucius smiled as he moved to sit down at Draco's desk. "It will take some time before you master actually speaking with the Tongue. Having the capibility and then having the skill are two different things entirely, but I'm sure Draco will be a great teacher." Draco smiled pompously. "Those studies can wait until you two are at Hogwarts, however. I'm worried as to why Narcissa came so suddenly out of no where and now knows about Harry," he said, his aura turning dark again but keeping his features the same. Draco pulled Harry over to the bed and sat down with him in his lap. He could sense the questions bubbling up in his raven-haired mate and figured there would be many. Sitting down would be preferred to standing.

"Why?" Harry asked softly as he made himslef comfortable in his human chair.

Lucius looked away and bit his bottom lip. Harry saw that the answer caused him much pain. Draco saw as well and decided to step in for his father. His answer had Harry's heart aching terribly, as if it had happened to him. "She killed my baby sister or brother."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Something's wrong with Lucius," Sirius said as he bolted upright in the train's near empty compartment. Only Severus was there for company and his dark eyes looked up with worry at the mention of his blonde friend. The only people on the Express today were teachers and a few muggle parents who wanted to see the school before they sent off their precious angels for Severus to put up with.

"What's wrong with him?" Severus asked as he leaned towards the brunette across from him.

"He's angry, really angry," Sirius shivered. "He's only ever this mad when Narcissa is-"

"SHIT!" both men exclaimed as the same thought struck them at the same time. Hopefully Draco could calm Lucius down before he got out of hand... Severus quickly pulled out some paper and ink to write a letter to Dumbledore saying that they may not make it back to the school on time, which was fine by him. The farther away from that old fool, the better. Sirius called out to his mate and tried to reach out to him telepathically.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucius felt the calming voice of his mate fill his head as he allowed Draco to tell his own mate of how Narcissa had wronged him. "She stole Father's unborn child from him because she was jealous that he had a mate and she did not. She wanted to be with Father so badly that she used the strongest dark magic known to our knid to bind him to her, this is when they had me," Draco said disgusted that he had been born from that thing's womb. "When Sirius found Father as his mate he came calling immediately and broke the bind, his share of the Black family magic was so much stronger than hers for she had not reached her Inheritance and Father could have left right then and there but he begged for Sirius to take me as well... I was one." Harry snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace and thought of comforting the pain in his mate's voice. Draco sighed at the warm feelings washing over him, Harry was taking his hurt away. "Sirius being the good father he is agreed and cursed Narcissa before taking us away."

"He cursed her?" Harry asked next.

"He did, and it was a good one!" Lucius said proudly. "He cursed her to a life of greed and want. He was the new head of the Black family and denied her her Inheritance. She was so pissed, the stupid bitch."

Harry laughed at Lucius's colorful vocabulary. Draco smiled as well and then continued with the story. "She was only fifteen when she kidnapped Father so two years later and when I was about to turn two, she came by Malfoy Manor and demanded Sirius give her the Ihneritance she needed to access all of her _Sangue legare_, powers. He denied of course and slammed the door in her face." His tone darkened as he continued, "She was not pleased at this and then found out from her traitor of a sister, Bellatrix, that Father was with child." Harry looked over at Lucius who was completely turned away from them, a hand pressed firmly to his mouth. "She planned everything out to the smallest detail and struck when it was least expected: when Sirius had gone to visit an old friend and Father had stayed home with me. I remember waking up from a nap and Father was next to me, crying silently, clutching his stomach." Draco couldn't keep going. Harry, however, did not need any further information. He clutched at his own stomach as if he could feel the pain of having a life growning inside of him only to have it be ripped away when he had been so happy. His stomach ached as he thought of loosing a baby... He would never make it through...

Draco moved his hands and used them to move Harry's from his stomach before he put his own hands upon Harry's abdomen, rubbing gently and soothingly. Harry nearly melted at the sensation, not even thinking that having Draco rub his belly was the least bit strange or awkward. He couldn't wait for something to be growing inside of that belly-

...What?... Where had _that _come from?

Harry shook his head and cleared his mind but allowed Draco to keep his hands placed protectively on his stomach. He looked at Lucius and saw the outline of a tear fall from his cheek. "I didn't even know whether it was a he or she," he mourned. **"Atth thbic otok mie beyby rmof mi." **The sound of such a beautiful lanuguage used so mournfully brought a tear to Harry's own eyes. He saw Lucius slouch down in the desk chair and regretted asking about Narcissa in the first place. Lucius stood as his tears fell more freely and when he turned around walked right into the waiting arms of Sirius. **"Taem," **Lucius whimpered. Sirius wrapped his arms around his fragile mate and picked him up bridle style. He smiled at Harry as he passed and carried Lucius away.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as soon as the two were out of the room.

"He wanted me to tell you soon anyway," Draco said as he held Harry tighter, the embrace very warm and reassuring. "Severus is probably back as well," Draco laughed. And as if on cue, Severus poked his greasy head into Draco's room.

"He's not in here," Draco told him. Severus smiled a small smile and turned to leave and stopped. He poked his head back in, holding out his right hand, and smirked at his godson.

"A wager is a wager," he smiled. Draco laughed and waved his hand over in Severus's direction. A small brown satchel appeared in his long, bony, and pale fingers.

"Wager?" Harry asked as he eyed Severus curiously. "What sort of wager?"

"Severus bet that Father would give up on his refusal to be with Sirius before school started back. Sounds like he's right," Daco laughed.

"I don't hear anything-" Harry's voice died off as he listened. Then he heard Lucius moaning and then there was stuff being bumped into and knocked over. He blushed furiously adn tried to close up his ears.

"They certainly didn't waste any time going at it like rabbits this time,' Severus chuckled as he put up some privacy wards on Draco's room.

"Like rabbits?" Harry asked not even sure if he really wanted an answer.

"They've been trying for the last ten years to fall pregnant again anf everytime they think of that whore who gave birth to me it makes them want children even more, to prove the doctors and _Sangue _Healers wrong," Draco said as he started to gently rub his mate's stomach again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked as his heart seemed to already know the answer and clenched painfully in his chest.

"My mother not only took their unborn baby, she took their only hope at having any future children," Draco whispered sadly. Harry turned in his mate's embrace and threw his arms around his neck before he started to cry into his shoulder.

"I'll leave you be," Severus dismissed himself. Draco waved slightly, never letting his hold on Harry loosen. He scooted back on the bed and brought Harry with him unitl he was propped against the headboard.

"Shh," he soothed his crying mate.

"I c-can't help i-it," Harry sobbed. He wiped at his eyes as he pulled back from Draco, taking a deep calming breath.. "S-sorry," he hiccuped.

**"Ist kayo," **Draco soothed again, this time using the _legare _Tongue. He reached up and gently pulled Harry's no longer-needed glasses on his bedside table. Harry blushed and looked at the stitching on the comforter as he had done before. "**Ekait eth gluroma oft."**

Harry obeyed his mate and let his glamour slip. He heard Draco sigh in appreciation, his own sigh of relief weighing in his chest. Maintaining the glamour for a day was hard work and Harry felt nearly drained. Draco cupped Harry's cheek and laid a chaste kiss upon his lips.** "Yors exnt," **Harry breathed as his hands ghosted over Draco's chest.

Draco willingly obeyed his submissive and smiled as he watched Harry watch the change. Hie eyes were held captive and stayed locked on Draco's mouth where the tips of his fangs could be seen when he talked or laughed, or even smirked (what he was doing right now). **"Iz ti emti rfo therano senslo?" **Draco asked playfully. Harry for some reason suddenly had a naked image of Draco before his eyes and wanted nothing more than to feel his pointed fangs stab through his skin again...

**"Sye."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Lemon-tinted)**

Lucius allowed Sirius to have his way with him as slow or as fast as he wanted. They had not been together for nearly a week and the lack of contact had been driving him crazy... But it was Sirius's own fault for leaving...

Lucius could not hold a grudge against Sirius anymore, not now they were together again. He arched his back as his mate delivered him one particularly talented thrust that had him dizzy and seeing stars. He wrapped his slender, hairless legs around his mate's waist as tight as he could without hurting him as he felt his climax building... and building... and building... Until it exploded from him, Sirius following shortly after.

Lucuis unwrapped his legs from around his mate and with trembling arms pulled the blanket on top of them, performing a simple wandless cleaning charm. Sirius wrapped his arms around Lucius's waist and pulled him against his chest so that they now laid chest to back. "I love you, Lucius," Sirius yawned.

"I love you, too," Lucius said quietly as he snuggled into the warmth that was his mate and carefully blocked off the pain that was coursing through his heart. Every time they made love it hurt more and more, not physically but mentally. It broke his heart everytime they had tried to get pregnant again, each time ending with a failure. Sirius would never have a child of his own from Lucius, and Lucius would never know the joy of child-birth (or the pain).

He knew from his mother that at the time the baby is conceived the submissive knows. He had felt it with the baby Narcissa had robbed him of. There is a slight pain followed by a pleasant warmth, much like what he was feeling right then. And after that the excess bones submissives have from thier wings would shift to make room for the future baby. The shifting of the wings would feel as if they were being popped and massaged. He remembered the feeling so well that he could swear he felt it now... And then the happiest feeling in the world takes over your mind and you are incapable holding in the joy you feel. Lucius remembered telling Sirius they were with child not even ten minute after making love. The expression on Sirius's face couldn't have been any more happy than Lucius felt right then.

Lucius instinctively pulled Sirius's hand to rest on his naked stomach. Just as soon as Sirius's hand made contact with Lucius's stomach a pale blue and purple light emitted from his palm. Lucius looked dwon in shock and nearly passed out. "Sirius!" he exclaimed as he shook his mate awkwardly due to the way Sirius held him. He didn't stir. "Goddammit Sirius, I swear on everything only that if you don't wake up... Right. Now... I am never going to sleep with you ever again," he growled, effectively awakening his mate with his anger.

"What's it, love?" Sirius asked with a worried expression as he pulled his hands away from Lucius's belly and sat up. Lucius continued to lay there, smiling in a very unMalfoy-like way. He grabbed Sirius's hand and moved the blanket from covering his stomach. He kissed his mate's hand and placed it back it had originally been, the same pale blue light coming from it. Sirius stared at the scene dumbly before it fianlly sunk in as to what this meant...

"Baby?" was the only thing he could get out as wave upon wave of glee crashed over him. He nearly jumped out of bed to do a victory lap around the Manor but remembered he was completely naked. Then his bubble of happiness deflated some. "Are we sure?" he asked softly.

Lucius smiled up at him and sat up to wrap his arms around his neck. "The pain was there, the warmth came next, then I could feel my bones pop, and then I felt really happy. And then when I put your hand on my belly it glowed blue, just like last time!" Lucius exclaimed as he pressed dozens of kissed anywhere he could reach. Sirius's bubble was back and better than ever. He kissed Lucius back, which led to another amazing round of love-making.

They lay in their bed for a second time that afternoon and lay back to chest. Both men enjoyed seeing the pale light coming from Sirius's hand and neither could stop smiling. "I can't wait to tell Draco," Lucius sighed as he placed his hand on top of his mate's on his stomach, where his new son or daughter would soon develope.

"I can't wait to tell Severus," Sirius laughed evilly. "Now he'll be tied in with my family. He'll love that, won't he?" he asked his pregnant mate. His heart swelled, Lucius was going to have a baby. _He _was going to be a father.

"He'll love the fact that more little Sirius's are going to be running around even more," Lucius joked tiredly.

Sirius smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his husband's shoulder, where his wing marks were: two black pawprints, one on each shoulder blade. They matched the pawprints that Sirius had on either wrist. "You get some rest, love," he cooed. "When you wake up we'll tell everyone," he whispered excitedly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Sye," **Harry said as he tilted his head to the left so Draco could have better access. Draco licked his lips slightly and pulled Harry's chin up to kiss his lips. He trailed his kisses down unitl he reached Harry's neck. He kissed him here and there until he found the sensitive spot he had been searchin for. Harry gasped as Draco's lips pressed against his sensitive skin. Draco gently sucked on the pale skin for a minute before he felt his fangs elongating. He lightly touched the tip of them to Harry's neck, causing the raven to shiver in anticipation. As Draco slowly stuck his teeth into Harry's neck, Harry found one of his hands and held it tightly. Harry's back arched just as it had done earlier though this time with more force. He actually did moan this time and then Draco was pulling away.

Draco smied and kissed the wound on Harry's neck closed and pulled his mate aginst his side. "Something good happened," he told Harry who snuggled deeper into Draco's side.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"Father is really happy..." His heart skipped a beat as he quickly thought of the best possible possibility but he did not want to get his hopes up...

Harry felt something within his stomach clench and he knew... Lucius was pregnant...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_** (I made up the Tongue. I basically rearranged the letters of words to make them **_**legare**_** but some I just used different letters or sounds...)**

Twah ded atth thbic od tu yu? - What did that bitch do to you?

Sujt o ghu -Just a hug.

Esh swa mie taem. -She saw my mate.

Fi esh veer scemo nare mhi ainga, atth thbic lliw dhy. -If she ever comes near him again, that bitch will die.

Ryrso -Sorry.

Yu acn lyon ahve mie tnsec no yu. -You can only have my scent on you.

Eth sema rfo yu. -The same for you.

Atth thbic otok mie beyby rmof mi. -That bitch took my baby from me.

Ist kayo. -It's okay.

Ekait eth gluroma oft. -Take the glamour off.

Yors exnt. -Yours next.

Iz ti emti rfo therano senslo? -Is ot time for another lesson?

Sye. - Yes.

NOTE: You can pronounce the words however you would like and I'm sorry to anyone if a word I made up is real and means something bad or something or other. If there are, I'm not aware and would never purposely post them.

Thanks for sticking through another chapter! **Please review! ****Sorry if you're against mPreg, but I think it's cute... Well, anyway, I also sorry that Sirius/Lucius becoming pregnant so fast may not be good and it may seem too early but oh, well... I think it went fine... Going to Hogwarts will be in the next chapter! I know. nine chapters later, but I can't just time-jump every time I want to get somewhere. (Rambling-Sorry.). Bye!!! Sorry it's not long enough! Forgive me!?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTE:**_ Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed! Sorry for the wait! Forgive me?

DISCLAIMER: In 2! I don't own Harry or Draco or anyone else...

Warning: Cursing... Bashing... Time jump to Platform 9 and 3/4... Ron and Hermione are jerks... Draco reveals Harry as his mate to fellow Slytherins... Lucius gets a new job... Hmmm... Interesting... Sucky chapter...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Master, how much longer do we need to wait? _Hedwig asked impatiently from inside her new owl cage. It was really elegant and spacious unlike her last one. Draco had picked out this new one and didn't hesitate to adourn it with his own house colors.

_Not much longer, _Harry said impatient as well. Draco and Lucius had dragged him to Kings Cross Station an hour early. Well, Harry reasoned, it was better than being ten minutes late like he used to be when he had been with the Weasley's. He pushed two of his fingers through Hedwig's cage and gently rubbed her snowy-white head in a conforting manner. While at Draco's he had learned everything he could about the _Sangue legare_. Lucius had been so happy about the future addition to the family that he had never called upon Harry to start teaching him about his wings. To make up for forgetting he promised to visit the school once a week to train, and of course, see Sirius. (Belive it or not, the blonde submissive hated to be seperated from his brunette Gryffindor.)

"Draco, I'm bored," Harry huffed as he turned around to glare at the taller blonde who was reading a _Quidditch News_ magazine.

Draco only laughed and went back to reading. Harry placed his hand over the page the blonde was trying to read, making it so Draco could no longer see the words beneath his fingers. His silver eyes looked up at Harry then. "Entertain me," Harry ordered.

"How about a test? I'll ask you questions and you must reply in our own tongue," Draco suggested.

**"Kayo,"** Harry smiled.

"Are you in Gryffindor?" Draco asked with a smirk.

**"Sye,"** Harry replied correctly.

Draco nodded in approval. "Why is my father so happy?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder to see where his father stood talking with a friend from the Ministry, Cheryl Glassenbalm was her name.

**"Hi iz prega," **Harry answered. And as if Lucius knew that he and his baby were being talked about he placed a hand over his stomach but did it in a way that wouldn't draw any attention to the action.

**"Hal msatr," **Draco said also using the _legare _language.

Harry stuck out his tongue at the blonde. **"Kerj," **he muttered. Draco chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Before they could continue their conversation a large crowd of people passed onto the platform. They all had red hair.

Draco growled low in his throat and wrapped an arm aound Harry's waist as the family approached. Mrs. Weasely glared at Draco, her husband smiled warmly, Ron's face was red from the effort he was putting into to glaring, Ginny was blushing, and the twins had smiles so big and bright that Harry was nearly blinded. Only Fred and George stopped to talk as the Weasely family went by.

"Harry!" Fred and George exclaimed together. They ignored Draco's possessive growl and each placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Then they looked over at Draco. "We didn't actually believe Ron when-" Fred started.

"-he said that you were with Malfoy," George finished. "Good choice," they winked.

"We haven't seen you around the shop much," Fred pouted.

"Why didn't you come see us when you went shopping with Malfoy?" George aslo pouted. "As one of the three share-holders you have to at least _visit_ whenever you get around Diagon Alley," he said referring to the money Harry had donated after winning the Tri-wizard Tournament in fourth year. It was another reason why Ron and Hermione were jealous. They had wanted to compete too but weren't chosen.

Harry smiled at the twins. "I'm sorry, but I'm trying to stay away from Ron," he admitted. "He ruined our day when we saw him at Florean Fortesque's."

"Don't even say his name in our presence," Fred said seriously.

"He has been officially disowned," George said with a smile and wink. He shared a look with his twin. "We never really liked him anyway," they said together.

Draco raised his eyebrows slightly. "I think I'm going to like you two," he said.

Fred and George bowed. "Owners and manufacturers of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, at your service."

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasely called impatiently.

The twins rolled thier eyes. "You better not hurt Harry," Fred warned as he sent a glare at Draco who was only an inch taller than him. George nodded in agreement.

"Or what?" Draco laughed.

"You're looking at the two best pranksters in both the Wizard and Muggle world alike... I believe we can come up with something wonderful if you hurt our little brother," they said together. Draco smiled and nodded as the twins went to stand with the rest of their family.

"They seem more intelligent than the rest of their family," Draco mused as the Hogwarts Express rolled up to the platform.

"They are," Harry said as he stood and picked up Hedwig's cage; his trunk was already shrunk and in his pocket. "Them, Mr. Weasely, Charlie, and Bill are all really nice and easy-going. The others are just as cruel as Ron. When their third oldest son, Percy- he was Head Boy- left, Mrs. Weasely blamed me because she said that the family ignored Percy too much and decided to care after me. I never asked for them to take of me, I thought they were my friends," Harry said bitterly. Draco felt a surge of anger run through his entire body as he listened to what Harry said. He stood up and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Well, this is going to be a fun year," Draco said lowly as thoughts of revenge ran through his mind. He would get back at everyone who had hurt his mate in the past...

"Let's go," Lucius said as he gently nudged his son and son's mate forward. "The Express has been known to leave stragglers."

"You're coming?" Harry asked as he led the way over to the end door.

"I didn't tell you?" Lucius smiled proudly. "Well, I'm the new Transfiguration professor."

Harry and Draco stopped abruptly causing Lucius to bump into them from behind. "Are you serious, Father?" Draco asked as he continued walking.

"No I'm lying," Lucius laughed sarcastically. "I really am surprised that Sirius hasn't blabbed from that huge mouth of his."

Draco took the lead and made quick time in finding an empty compartment near the back of the train. They all sat down, Harry next to Draco with Lucius and Hedwig's cage across from them. "How long have you known?" Draco asked as he closed the door and cast a few silencing charms with his wand just in case one of the new first years happened to see him.

"Since last night," Lucius explained as he pulled a book from the pocket of his black traveling cloak. It was one of the transfiguration books that students were required to buy every year.

"What happened to McGonagall?" Harry asked as he snuggled into Draco's side and laid his head on Draco's arm.

Lucius shared a mischeivous look with Draco before answering. Harry didn't notice. "She disappeared suddenly. News around the Ministry is that her and Umbridge had gone to meet DragonRiders in Romania for some kind of new laws that they were writing up and haven't come back. I'm sure they're fine," he added though he figured that wasn't the case.

"I hope not," Harry whispered darkly. He looked up at Draco. "When do you have to go meet the Prefects?" Draco had been made Head Boy and was required to meet all the Prefects and Head Girl in the Prefects' compartment to instruct the new recruits.

"After the train pulls out. I won't be gone long," he promised.

"You better not be," Harry smiled as he put his head back down. Lucius laughed and leaned back against his seat, placing a hand on his stomach. He opened up the textbook and started reading. He would need to refresh his memory if he was going to be teaching a bunch of eager-to-learn students.

McGonagall's "disappearance" had worked out for the best. Now Lucius wouldn't be stuck in the Manor alone all the time. Everyone he loved would be at Hogwarts. As long as he didn't have any students like Sirius or the Weasely twins, everything would be fine. Now he could keep his own eye on the old Headmaster...

Oh yes... He was definitely looking forward to teaching...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dog, if you don't calm down I'm going to curse you into next Tuesday. And I suggest that you do it fast because my patience for you is wearing thin," Snape said in a scary-calm voice. He rubbed his throbbing temple and slumped down into his desk chair.

"You have patience for me?" Sirius laughed as he leaned across Snape's desk to smile brightly in his face, knocking over an ink bottle in the process.

"_Had _patience now," Snape sighed. He pointed his finger at the mess and whispered, "_Pulire." _The mess disappeared and the bottle righted itself. "I don't know how I'm going to go a whole year with you as head of Gryffindor, a pregnant Lucius with a little you inside of him, Draco being possessive over Harry, _and _Dumbledore's crazy schemes. Just kill me now," he said dramatically as he gracelessly dropped his head down on the desk.

"Why, Severus! One would think that you don't like me," Sirius laughed. Snape didn't even acknowledge him. Instead he covered his head with his hands and willed the Express to arrive sooner so Lucius could come and save him from Sirius.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been an hour since Draco went to fulfil his Head Boy duties. Harry was nearly bored out of his mind while Hedwig was napping contentedly near the window. They had let her out after the Train had pulled out of the station. Lucius was busy reading but could feel the waves of boredom flowing from the raven-haired teen. He put down his book.

"Harry, I think it's time to tell you something that you really need to know." Harry looked up happily, glad to finally be acknowledged.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Draco is a very powerful _Sangue legare_," Harry nodded, already knowing this. Lucius continued, "He will become very possessive when any potential suitors or threats come along. Don't be surprised if he suddenly loses control, not that he will unless something really bad happens, but if he does... only you will be able to calm him down." Lucius laughed. "Sirius is the same way. He's probably killing poor Severus right now."

Harry laughed. "So how do you feel?" he asked as he looked down at Lucius's belly.

"Great!" Lucius exclaimed. "It feels as if every emotion I have has been amplified ten times and the only emotion I feel right now is happiness... It's hard to describe."

Harry, not wanting to go back to silence and boredom found another question to ask. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"A boy," Lucius answered immediately, as if having the answer prepared at a moment's notice would make it come true. "Well, _I_ don't care as long as it's healthy. Sirius wants a boy."

"I can't wait," Harry smiled as he sat back and propped his feet up on the seat next to Lucius.

"Me neither," Lucius said as he watched Harry, noticing how Harry sat with his arms wrapped around himself at his stomach as he started to nod off to sleep. 'How cute,' Lucius thought as he picked his book back up.

This was how Draco found them once he returned from the meeting. Harry had fallen asleep and Lucius was reading.

He sat next to Harry, careful not to wake him up and laid his head back against the wall. 'How did it go?' Lucius asked him mentally.

'Weasle was made a Prefect,' Draco thought angrily. 'And Granger is Head Girl. I nearly cursed Weasle's balls off every time he thought about Harry. I just couldn't block out his thoughts.'

'Well think about something else... Like this whole McGonagall disappearance. Strange, yeah?' Lucius laughed softly.

'Severus?' Draco questioned.

'Severus,' Lucius nodded. 'Or I should say... Severus's betrothed...'

"Betrothed?" Draco said loudly. "Since when?" Harry stirred next to him so he covered his mouth.

'Since Christmas,' Lucius explained. 'He told me I could tell you since it would be getting out soon anyway.'

'Who is he betrothed to?' Draco asked still not able to grasp the fact that his Godfather was promisd to be married.

'He won't tell me that part,' Lucius mentally pouted. 'It's not fair.'

'Wow,' Draco thought as he scooted closer to Harry so that their legs were barely touching. 'Can I tell Harry?'

'You would do it regardless, yeah?' Lucius laughed.

'Probably,' Draco laughed back.

The rest of the ride passed in silence and Harry didn't wake back up until the Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From in the dungeons Snape and Sirius could hear the distant sound of a train whistle. Snape lifted his head from the desk and glared at Sirius in relief. "Finally."

"Lucius is here!" Sirius said happily as he practically bounced to the door.

Snape calmly stood and went after him. "Don't wet yourself, mutt!" he called after Sirius's back. In reply Sirius waved with an obscene gesture and practically ran to the entrance hall to wait on the upper year students and Lucius to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long because the Threstral-drawn carriages pulled up to the castle in record time. Lucius, Harry, and Draco were in the last carriage and unfortunately, Ron and Hermione were on the one before. The two parties met heading into the castle.

"Well, if it isn't my best mate," Ron said sarcastically as he bumped into Harry from behind. Harry lost his footing heading up the stairs and fell forward, bringing Lucius down with him.

Sirius was there before anyone could blink and caught Lucius before he hit the ground. He turned to face Ron as Draco caught Harry. Lucius, Harry, and Draco could see that the glamour was about to crack from Sirius's anger, his _legare _wanting to break free and do damage to the one who had nearly hurt his mate. "Sirius, I'm fine," Lucius said lowly. "_We're_ fine," he said as he moved closer to they angry brunette so he could put Sirius's hand on his stomach. Sirius's anger deflated slightly. He took a deep breath and glared at the red-headed fiend.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow housemate and twenty-five _more_ for attacking a teacher," Sirius barked angrily. Ron paled and flinched at the sound. Hermione gasped and pushed Ron forward. She pushed him up the stairs and into the entrance hall where they followed the crowd to the Great Hall.

With the threat gone, Sirius calmed down and yelled at the other straggling students to get inside. Only Harry and Draco were left outside with them. "I hate that kid," Sirius pouted. "I might accidentally curse him during class... Wait, that's my job!" he smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around Lucius's waist and kissed him hungrily.

"Alright, you two," Snape called as he walked out, his robes billowing behind him, "It's time to get inside. The first years should be along shortly."

"Okay, Snape," Sirius said as he pulled Lucius inside. Draco quickly told Snape what had happened and the potions master rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to Weasely to do something stupid the first day back." He led Harry and Draco inside and they parted ways once arriving at the Great Hall. Severus went up to the teachers' table and sat next to Lucius who was next to Sirius.

Harry follwed Draco over to the Slytherin table. Before sitting down Draco eyed Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle warningly. "Harry is with me now, if that's a problem you'll deal with me."

There was breif silence in which the Slytherins took in the proclamation. "It's about time you found someone!" Pansy laughed as she moved over on the bench to allow Draco and Harry a spot. When Draco was sitting down she whispered in his ear, "He your mate?"

"Of course," Draco smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: **Sorry this chapter sucks! But it IS an update... Sorry for the wait! Forgive me...


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE:** Hello! Guess what!? My brother DrarryTLA posted a new story! It's called Business and Pleasure! It's about Sirius and Lucius!

Anyways... Here's another chapter! YAY!!!

**Disclaimer: **In chapter 2!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" exclaimed the ever-jubilant Headmaster. Behind his half-moon spectacles bright blue eyes were twinkling like they annoyingly always did. "Before we begin with our delicious feast, however, we have new professors that need to be introduced!" He motioned down the table and continued, "This year we are proud to welcome back two former Hogwarts pupils, Professor Sirius Black who will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Lucius Malfoy who will be taking the position of your Transfigurations teacher due to the unfortunate disappearence of Professor McGonagall!"

"Who shall be our new Head of House?" Collin Creevey from Gryffindor asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Creevey!" Dumbledore smiled. "Professor Black will be the new Head of Gryffindor, that is... if he accepts my offer?"

"Gladly," Sirius said darkly as he stood and bowed to the student body. He heard snickering from the the farthest table and glanced up to see who it was. But of course, it was Draco. He sat back down and sent Draco a glare that had no effect on the blonde teen. Lucius grabbed his hand under the table, instantly calming Sirius's growing annoyance at Draco's rudeness.

**"Lamc dwon, [calm down]" **Lucius said lowly.

**"E ma lamc, [I am calm]" **Sirius replied as he ignored Draco and focused his attention back on Dumbledore.

"Now that the introductions are over we shall sort the new first years, and I expect all of you upperclassmen to welcome them with open arms," Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow. Various students laughed as Argus Filch, Hogwarts janitor and groundskeeper, came forward with a stool and the Sorting Hat. Professor Flitwick the Charms professor stood and began reading off the names, McGonagall's usual job.

All through the sorting Harry was bored out of his mind. He was glad, however, that Sirius was elected Head of House for Gryffindor. The Slytherins seemed friendly and surprisingly had the loudest applause when one of the new first years was sorted into their house. There were six new Gryffindors, five new Hufflepuffs, seven new Ravenclaws, and eight new Slyhterins.

"Harry?" Pansy Parkinson asked to get Harry's attention. He looked over at her.

"Can we see you without your glamour on later?" she asked hopefully.

Harry had learned that a large percentage of Slytherin were _Sangue legare._ He scooted closer to Draco. "No, only Draco."

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "I tried to tell you Pansy." Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

A few short seconds later they were eating their last Welcome Back! feast.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, dog breath, I see that getting Head of House hasn't made your head any bigger... yet," Severus teased as he, Lucius, and Sirius sat in the Teacher's common room in the tower where they each had their own room.

"Severus," Lucius said in warning. "Can't you two play nice for five minutes?"

Sirius glared at Snape and Snape glared at Sirius, "No!" they said together before glaring at each other again.

"I thought we were here so you could tell us what happened with those two infuriating women," Lucius said as he grabbed the back of his mate's trousers and pulled him down on the couch next to him. "Sit," he growled.

Snape sat in the chair across from the two new professors and sat back. "They have been taken care of," he said simply.

Lucius sat and waited for more details. When none came he sighed in annoyance."And?"

" And they'll never bother Harry again," Snape finished.

"Was it the one you're betrothed to?" Lucius asked as he watched for his friend's reaction. Snape froze for a fraction of a second and then quickly regained his composure.

"Yes, what of it?" Snape asked as if he didn't care one way or the other.

"Well when are you going to tell me who it is?" Lucius asked in exasperation. "It's killing me not to know!"

"You'll eventually have to find out I guess... Well.... um...." Snape seemed to be at a loss for words. This was the first time Lucius had seen his friend get so flustered. "Okay I'll tell you. His name is-"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Draco, I'm perfectly capable of making it to Gryffindor Tower on my own." Harry sighed as Draco held his hand tightly. Everyone they passed stared at the pair as if they had just witnessed a human give birth to a purple dog. The stares were really starting to grate on Harry's nerves. **"Tlel thim tu tosp grinsta, [Tell them to stop staring]" **Harry muttered lowly.

"Ten points from anyone else who looks at Harry!" Draco exclaimed seriuosly. The stares stopped instantly. **"Trebet? [Better?]" **Draco asked with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower without a single person staring at him.

_"Peppermint Patty," _Harry told the portrait of the Fat Lady when they reached the entrance of the Gryffindor dorms. He would need to talk to Sirius about getting a new password.

"Correct," the Fat Lady sang as she opened up for Harry to walk through. He let go of Draco's hand, said goodbye, and tried to walk through the portrait hole. Draco tried to follow after him.

"Oh no you don't. You have your own room to go to," Harry laughed as he turned and pushed Draco back out into the hall. Draco pulled Harry out as well.

"I wasn't gonna let you leave without a good-night kiss," Draco said as he pulled Harry flush against his chest. Harry blushed and pushed on Draco's chest in an attempt to get away. If he had put more effort into it he probably could have...

"Well what do we have here?" Ginny Weasely sneered as she stepped into sight. "Hello, Harry," she said as if the word made her sick.

Draco growled low in his throat and Harry could feel his magic begin to build up in anger. _Calm down, Draco, _Harry told him mentally. _You are very easily aroused._

Draco looked down at Harry and ignored Ginny for the time being. What an odd word choice... _Aroused? _he thought back. _I can get _very_ easily aroused when you're involved. _Draco laughed deeply. Harry's heart fluttered at the sound. He had also forgotten about Ginny's presence...

Until she cleared her throat in annoyance at being forgotten. Draco turned to her and glared darkly, Harry just turned to her and smiled. "Hello, Ginny," he said sweetly, almost too sweetly. "I do believe that you had just been ignored. Many people would take that as a hint to get lost. Draco and I are busy," he finished with a demanding tone. Ginny glared but entered the portrait hole anyway.

"Harry: 1. Weasle: 0," Draco laughed. "Well done." Harry smiled and gently pushed Draco back until he was leaning against the wall.

"I'm a perfectly capable of taking care of myself where she's concerned," Harry said as he stood on his tiptoes and barely pressed his lips against Draco's. "Goodnight," Harry breathed. He was out of Draco's arms and through the portrait hole before Draco had time to pull him back and demand more.

_That was cold, love, _Drcao thought with a smirk as he made his way out of Gryffindor Tower.

_You wouldn't have let me go otherwise, _Harry thought back.

_And? _Draco questioned.

_And you're Head Boy and have rounds to make, _Harry explained.

_Well I don't want to be Head Boy anymore, _Draco pouted.

_Well later if you just so happen to hear some kind of commotion in Gryffindor Tower... _Harry started suggestively.

_Peppermint Patty, _Draco thought with a smile.

_Peppermint Patty, _Harry thought as he slipped into the silk pajamas Draco had bought for him. _Tell Pansy I said goodnight, _he added. _And I'll see _you _later._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you serious?" Lucius exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"I had no idea that he was a Dragon Rider. Wow," Sirius said as he laid back and ran a hand through his brunette hair. "So a Half-Blood can only be with a Dragon Rider or other Half-Bloods?" he asked.

Snape nodded his head yes. Since the Half-Blood race was half-Dragon Rider and then an ancient elf race known as the Bonta`, Half-Bloods could either be with a Dragon Rider or another Half-Blood since the pureblood Bonta` had died away. Snape was the Half-Blood prince and therefore had to marry someone he didn't choose. All of his suitors but one had left the day Dumbledore had stolen his beauty. His parents declared him engaged over the last Christmas break. He wasn't too upset about his bethrothed... But they had hardly spoken to each other in the last ten years.

"Are you excited?" Lucius asked. Before Snape could answer, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout walked in.

"Well, I'm off to Gryffindor Tower," Sirius laughed as he stood and walked by the two professors. "I'll be back in a bit!"

_Tell Harry that his wing training will start tomorrow morning before breakfast, _Lucius told Sirius as he stood from the couch and made his way into his room that conjoined to Sirius's. "Goodnight, Severus!" he called over his shoulder.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Peppermint Patty," _Sirius told the Fat Lady. She looked at him and jumped back startled.

"Oh, dear! Am I dreaming? Why else would Sirius Black be back to see me?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, my dear Lady," Sirius smiled with a bow. "Tis a pleasure to see you once again!"

"Oh pish posh you fiend!" the Lady scoffed. "You and I both know that you're hear for your dear Lucius and to wreak havocs in the halls of Hogwarts once again."

Srius laughed and nodded his head. "Aye, Lucius is here as well and Dumbledore will definitely have his hands full! He elected me Head of House!" At this the Fat Lady burst out laughing.

"The old man will surely have his hands full! Congratulations! You may enter," she smiled as she swung open.

"Thank you, Lady," Sirius smiled as he stepped throught the portrait hole and entered his old common room. He was glad to see that nothing had changed: the couches and chairs were still placed around the fireplace and the announcement board was still right next to the portrait hole. It was good to be back...

"Everyone!" Sirius yelled. "Gather round!" He waited a few minutes for all of Gryffindor to make their way into the common room. He smiled at Harry when he came down from his dorm and glared at the Weasle boy when he bumped into Harry from behind. He decided against hexing the teen to teach him some manners and instead cleared his throat for silence. "Hello, I hope all is well and that you have settled in. I am Sirius Black, former Gryffindor." The crowd of students cheered. "I am honored to be your new Head of House. If you have any questions or concerns, like when is the best time to prank Filch, or how do I fall asleep in Binns's class without falling asleep... Feel free to seek me out." This time all of the students laughed. It appeared that they were all taking a liking to Sirius, all except Ron who sat glaring the whole time. "I'm a very fun person and only get mad when someone close to me is threatened." At this he gave Ron pointed glare. "I promise that I am in no way as strict as McGonagall. She was just evil. Gave me detention for half a year, she did!" he said with a shudder. "All I did was spike her tea and make her hair pink..." The common room was suddenly filled with whistles and hoots of amusement. Sirius smiled. "No one likes her do they?" he asked. A chorus of 'no' rang throughout the room. "Neither do dragons," he mumbled so only Harry would be able to hear it with his hightened sense of hearing. "Dismissed! All except you Mr. Potter," he said with a wave at everyone.

"Professor?" Harry questioned as he stood in front of Sirius. He had a smile on his face that matched Sirius's.

"How did I do?" Sirius asked lowly.

"Great! I think they really liked you," Harry answered honestly. "Better than McGonagall any day."

"Good, good, good," Sirius sighed in relief. "Well, Lucius wanted me to tell you that your training will start tomorrow morning before breakfast."

"Really?" Harry questioned. "How early?" Harry had planned on sleeping in... but then again, wing training was a good reason for waking up. "Where?"

"Just meet him in the entrance hall around seven," Sirius said with a smile.

"Okay," Harry smiled. "Will do. Tell him I said goodnight."

"I will," Sirius smiled. "Goodnight, pup," Sirius said as he ruffled Harry's unruly hair in a fatherly manner.

"Goodnight," Harry said as he turned away and headed back up to the seventh year dorm.

Sirius watched him walk up the stairs and then turned to leave himself. As he turned he saw a glimpse of red hair; it was Ron. His eyes turned cold as he glared at the red head. Ron looked over and glared back. Sirius lifted his hand to his face and pointed at his eyes before pointing the same hand at Ron. He got the message loud and clear but Sirius mouthed the words, "I'm watching you," to be sure he was understood. With a quick goodbye to the Fat Lady he was off to the teachers' tower.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, you two, off to your dorms or I'll deduct points," Draco called to a pair of Ravenclaws walking in the opposite direction of their dorm. "First day or not," he warned. The pair sagged their shoulders and huffed as they turned around to go back to their dorms. "That's what I thought," Draco called after them. He had been telling students to go back to their dorms for an hour now. It was already ten minutes past curfew. When would the idiots get a clue and stay in their dorms. Harry was waiting on him...

He heard a noise off to his left. He stopped and reached out with his mind. _Oh, no it's Draco, _he heard an unfortunately familiar voice thinking. Then a shorter figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Hermione Granger.

"Hello, Draco," she said quietly without making eye contact.

"Granger," Draco replied coldly. "I'm just about finished with my rounds. I don't need another lecture like on the train."

"Oh, no... You can go. I'll finish up the rounds," Hermione replied finally looking at Draco. He stood there studying her trying to decide if something bad would happen if he took her up in her offer. Well, she would be the one who got blamed.

"If you insist Granger," Draco said as he turned and walked away. He didn't see Hermione smile as she noticed that he was heading towards Gryffindor Tower which she knew for a fact was on the opposite side of the castle than the Slytherin dungeons.

She turned around and went to finish Draco's rounds along with hers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: Sorry for the shortness again... but I didn;t want to wait anymore. **

**How did I do with the LEGARE tongue translations? Better? **

**Please review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE:** Hello! Guess what!? My brother DrarryTLA posted a new story! It's called Business and Pleasure! It's about Sirius and Lucius!

Anyways... Here's another chapter! YAY!!!

**Disclaimer: **In chapter 2!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where are you going?" a groggy Draco asked his mate who was trying to be sneaky and get out of bed.

"I have to meet Lucius for my wing training before breakfast," Harry smiled as he removed Draco's arms from around his waist. "And it might be better for you to leave as well. I don't think the rest Gryffindor would like to wake up with a Slytherin."

Draco sat up and smirked. "You don't?" He stretched. "I don't know, I think they'll be thrilled."

"Very funny," Harry said sarcastically. "I'm going to take a shower. Try and be gone before I get back."

"Well don't _I_ feel loved?" Draco laughed. He put his glamour back on before undoing the secrecy charms they had put on the curtains of Harry's four-poster. Only Draco was allowed to watch Harry while he slept, so he had made sure no one would be able to disturb them. Before he could reach out to pull the curtains open and leave, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Draco smirked up at Harry who was leaning over him. "Yes?" he questioned.

"You are loved, you git, by _me_," Harry said territorially. He leaned forward and pressed his lips close enough to Draco's so that they were barely touching. "But not the rest of Gryffindor." Then he pressed their lips together and he could feel Draco drop his glamour. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

Draco growled and then pounced, pinning Harry beneath him. "Who gave you permission to stop?" he asked as he traced Harry's lips with his thumb.

"Well, I certainly don't need _your _permission to do anything," Harry said coyly.

Draco only raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and pressed his lips to Harry's. It was a short passionate kiss that left Harry wanting more when he pulled away. It was Harry's turn to growl. "And who gave _you _permission to stop?" he asked as he pulled Draco's head back down to his. Before their lips touched the curtains on their right were slowly pulled open. The two quickly put on their glamours and turned to look at the intruder...

It was Neville Longbottom.

"If you two keep going on like that, you won't be getting anywhere," he whispered with a laugh at Harry's shocked expression and Draco's look of annoyance.

"You heard us?" Harry asked with a blush.

Nevilled shrugged his shoulders. "I've been awake for a while now. I'm a morning person and like to take my showers before everyone else wakes up. It's less crowded that way." Harry looked and saw that Neville's hair was wet from his shower. Neville pointed at Draco, "So how long have you been with Malfoy?" He was still whispering as he sat down on the side of Harry's bed. It didn't seem that the position Draco and Harry were in bothered him at all so they just stayed like they were.

"All summer," Harry said even though it had only been a few days... but all summer was how long it felt like they had been together. It actually felt as if they had been together for years.

"Wow," Neville smiled. "That's great! I hope I find someone as well..." he added sadly. "Well, I'll bet you want to be alone," he said as he stood. "I'll see you at breakfast, yeah?" he asked.

"Of course," Harry smiled, "And Neville?"

"Yeah?" Neville questioned.

"Draco was never here," Harry said suggestively.

"Of course he wasn't! Who's Draco?" Neville asked with a wink as he left and closed the curtains back.

"Well, that was strange," Draco laughed. "Where were we?" he asked as he leaned back down. Before he could kiss Harry though, Harry put a hand over his mouth and pushed Draco back.

"_You_ were leaving," Harry said behind his hand. "_I_ was going to take a shower." Draco laughed and got off of Harry.

"Fine, but I'll get you later."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lucius, get up," Sirius said warmly as he gently pushed his sleeping mate's shoulder. The blonde man didn't stir. Sirius smirked as an idea struck him... He ran a hand up his mate's naked back in a light caress. Then he bent his head down to kiss the pawprint marks on Lucius's shoulder blades where his wings were. Lucius shuddered but still didn't wake up. Sirius pressed his body closer to his mate's and wrapped his arms around his middle, smiling at the bluish-purple light that shone when his hands pressed against Lucius's stomach. Lucius purred and snuggled into the warm embrace of Sirius. "Lucius," Sirius sang into the blonde's ear. "Get up, love. Get up now and we'll have time to shower before you need to meet Harry," he bribed.

Finally Lucius woke. He placed his hands over Sirius's on his belly and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Sirius smiled against the back of his neck. "How about that shower?"

"A shower sounds delightful," Lucius said as he unwrapped himself from his mate's arms and stretched. "But I believe I'll take one alone."

Sirius sat up. "But why?" he pouted cutely as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "You are tired of me?"

"Of course not," Lucius laughed as he threw the blanket off of himself and summoned his robe from the wardrobe across the room. "I do know, however, that if I allow you to take a shower with me I'll be late for my meeting with Harry."

"You won't be late, I promise!" Sirius said excitedly as he threw the blanket off of him as well and just stood in his Gryffindor red boxers. Lucius walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest.

"No," he said as he stood on his tip-toes to give Sirius a short kiss. "I need you to go to the Owlry and send out a message for us."

"Oh, yes. I do need to get to the Owlry," Sirius said as he became consumed in thought. There was so much to be done... "Okay, you go shower and meet Harry. I'll get dressed, go the Owlry, and then tell Draco everything."

Lucius smiled at his mate's determination. "Sounds good, and don't forget to put the Malfoy seal on the message. We don't want anything getting their hands on the information," he added with a snarl. He was, of course, referring to Narcissa Black, the stupid bitch who had given birth to his son. If the message they were sending had the Black family seal on it then she would have permission to open it. (They knew after her appearance in Diagon Alley that she probably had some dark scheme up her sleeves.) They could not allow her acess to the information they would be putting in the message. They had to keep their baby safe from that evil witch at all costs.

Sirius wrapped Lucius in a hug that worked to calm the anger that had just flared up inside of Lucius. "Alright, I'm fine," Lucius sighed. "I'll go take a shower and meet Harry." Sirius let Lucius go and smiled at his retreating back as he headed into his private bathroom, each teacher's room had one.

Sirius walked over to the door connecting their two rooms and walked through it to get to his own. He gathered some clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to take care of all of the usual morning neccessaties and got dressed to go to the Owlry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good morning, Harry," Lucius greeted as he came up behind the unsuspecting teen. Harry jumped at the sudden voice.

"Good morning. You startled me," he laughed.

"Did I?" Lucius smiled. "My apologies. Shall we begin?"

"Yes," Harry answered with excitement. He followed after Lucius when he started walking. Lucius led him out of the castle and didn't stop walking until they reached the lake.

He turned to Harry. "Remove your glamour," he instructed.

"But what if someone sees?" Harry questioned with a look around. The taller towers and floors of the castle would be able to see them if they looked.

"I am proud of you for asking," Lucius praised. "You are not stupid and think ahead. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Won't those jewels go into the hour-glass?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Perhaps," Lucius smiled back. "Moving on. It is still too early for a large majority of the students and teachers to be awake on a Sunday. But I _have_ placed the appropriate invisibility charms around us just in case. I don't expect you'll be too far off the ground on your first day if we even try to go that far," he laughed. "Now remove your glamour and shirt."

"My shirt? It's cold," Harry said as he removed his glamour. Lucius smiled and walked over to stand behind him. He whispered a cutting spell and Harry felt the cool morning air against his back as two slits appeared on his shirt.

"After we determine the size of your wings we can have special shirts made for you so you won't have to ruin any of your clothes," Lucius said as he walked back to stand in front of Harry. "Now," he started, "Imagine your wings as if they were another pair of arms. They are a part of you."

Harry closed his eyes and imagined himself with wings. He called for them in his mind and focused his energy on his back. "Get a clear picture of your mark in your head," Lucius instructed. Harry did as he was told and imagined the silver and gold swirl surrounding him. Then he thought of Draco. How the mark they shared was on his chest, and how thrilling it was to touch it... And how oddly fascinating Draco looked naked, the mark contrasting with his pale skin. "Very good!" he heard Lucius exlcaim. He opened his eyes and saw Lucius had a huge smile on his face. He turned his neck and saw his wings.

They were beautiful, a deep forest green color like the streaks in his hair. "Wow," he breathed as he reached back to touch one of the silky-looking feathers. He had never felt anything so soft in his life.

"They are quite beautiful," Lucius said as he stepped closer. He walked in a slow circle around Harry to get a good look and removed his own glamour. "You should be proud to have such wings. Ten feet, tip to tip. They're quite large, aren't they?" he said in awe. "Most submissive wings are six to seven feet. Mine are nine," and then Harry could see amethyst wings sprout from Lucius's back. They were the same color as the streaks in his hair. "The bigger the wings, the more power you have."

Harry watched as Lucius expanded his wings to their full length. The bright morning sun's light hit them and they seemed to glow. They actually looked like the amethyst jewels they were colored after. Harry focused his mind on spreading his own wings out. It was fairly easy and the sun felt good as it lit up his wings. "The first thing you need to know is that everytime you free your wings, your mate knows. They can feel it," Lucius said as he pulled his wings back to lay flat against his back. "They feel it so they can know that we are in danger because our wings are our means of protection. When we use them they will know we need them to help us escape. Our wings are generally used for two reasons."

"Like the dominants' fangs?" Harry questioned.

"Exactly," Lucius smiled. "I'm sure Draco has informed you of the uses of their fangs," he said rolling his eyes. "Our wings work the same way: defense and pleasure."

Harry blushed. "How?" he asked shyly.

"When in danger they can be used for escape. Yours are probably too weak to fly with yet, but we'll work on that," Lucius smiled. "The same way fangs work for pleasure is the same with wings. You didn't think that dominants had all the fun did you?" he laughed. "Our wings should be our proudest feature. I can't really explain why but our mates love them as well. I guess it's part of the animal side of _Sangue legare._ What human would be turned on every time someone stuck fangs into your body?"

"Body?" Harry squeaked.

"Well, they can bite you anywhere their mouth can reach," Lucius said with a smile. Harry blushed as images of Draco biting him flashed through his mind. "Harry, you should work on keeping your thoughts to yourself," Lucius laughed. "I'd rather not see such provacative images of my son."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled before putting up a mental barrier. "Is there anything else I should know today?" He was suddenly very eager to leave this humiliating moment and forget it ever happened.

"Hmmm... Well you won't need to know this for a while but I guess I can tell you now anyway," Lucius said as he pulled his wings back into his body. He placed a hand on his belly. "When a submissive becomes pregnant their mate will become even more protective and so will the submissive's body. As the due date for the baby draws nearer the wings of the submissive will become free of their own accord so that the submissive will be able to find safety at a moment's notice."

"So your wings will do that as well?" Harry questioned.

"Not for a while yet," Lucius smiled. "You'll know when that time comes. It'll hurt like hell! Sirius might need some extra protection as well! Pregnant _legare _males are twice as hormonal as females!" Lucius laughed and Harry joined in. "We can head back now," Lucius said as he turned to dismantle the charms he had put up.

Harry willed his wings back into his body and followed after Lucius. They split ways in the entrance hall. Harry went to get an unripped shirt and Lucius went to see if Severus had woken up. He usually woke up at the crack of dawn anyway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Peppermint Patty," _Harry told the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Good morning!" she sang. "And how are you, Harry?" she asked.

"Just fine, Fat Lady," Harry smiled. He took off his glasses and wiped them with the bottom of his shirt.

"The password was correct," the Lady said as she swung open for him. He called a thanks over his shoulder and made his way into the common room.

He and Neville weren't the only early-risers in Gryffindor. Hermione Granger was sitting in front of the fire place with one of her usual unnaturally thick books open in her lap. "You're up early," Harry said as he walked past.

"So are you, Harry," she said with a smile. "Sleep well?" she asked with genuine interest.

"I did actually," Harry said back. "Goodbye, Hermione," he said as he continued on his way back up to his dorm to get a new shirt. Hermione turned from her book just in time to see his retreating back. She got a perfect glimpse of the slits on the back of his shirt. She returned to her book with a smile.

_Later that day... Lunch..._

"Harry, please just tell us!" Pansy pleaded. "I'm dying to know!" Around the brunette girl heads nodded in agreement.

"Well, you'll just have to keep dying," Harry laughed. Pansy pouted.

"Why can't we know?" Blaise Zabini asked. "I'll tell you mine."

"No, I want it to be a surprise until after I show Draco," Harry said as he drank some of his pumpkin juice.

"Show me what?" Draco asked as he finally joined his mate and friends at the Slytherin table.

"Harry won't tell us anything about his wings: the color, size, nothing!" Pansy pouted. Her pug face even more closely resembling the small dog she modeled it after. Harry kept wondering why she used such an ugly glamour but didn't think they were close enough as friends to ask yet.

"Well, if he doesn't want to tell you," Draco smiled as he sat down next to Harry, "he doesn't have to tell you."

"Are you done for today?" Harry asked. Draco had been busy doing Head Boy stuff all morning.

"For now," Draco said as he filled up a plate to eat. "How did training go?"

"Very well," Harry smiled. "I can't wait to show you what I learned."

"How about tonight?" Draco asked. "You can come down to my Head Boy room. Neville won't be there to interupt."

"Interupt? What were you doing to be interupted?" Pansy asked, her previous pout gone. Her and Blaise leaned forward waiting for the juicy details.

"Well, first I had Harry pinned down," Draco started. "And then his shirt and mine were gone... And just as we got to work on our trousers... Neville walked in." He took a bite of one of the small sandwiches from his plate. Harry rolled his eyes.

"He's lying," he said. "All of our clothes were in tact and were no where close to coming off."

Pansy laughed and so did Blaise. "Well you had me going for a minute there. I was expecting something more juicy!"

"Me too!" Blaise said. "Something a little more intimate and then Longbottom walking in right at the climax."

"Ooh! Or Longbottom heard Harry screaming and came to help, but then he faints from shock at why Harry was actually screaming!"

"Alright you guys!" Draco interupted when he saw Harry's red face. "You've had your fun. Don't you two have your own mates to make up awkward sex fantasies about?"

"You two have mates?" Harry asked, all embarassment gone. "Really? Who are they?"

Blaise smiled brightly and reached into a pocket of his black pants. Since it was Sunday and classes hadn't started yet, all of the students were wearing regular clothes instead of their uniforms, well except the Head Boy and Girl. They were required to wear school robes at all times when on school grounds. This rule had made Draco very angry...

Blaise handed Harry a picture of a very handsome man with navy blue hair and gold eyes. "His name is Z'kary," Blaise said proudly. "We've been together since Christmas."

"Wow," Harry smiled. He handed the picture back to Blaise and looked over at Pansy. She also handed him a picture. This one was of another handsome man with blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"His name is Loro," she said with a smile. "And yes, I very well could make up fantasies about my mate, but what fun would that be if he's not here?" she said with a look at Draco. Then she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's mature, Pansy," Draco said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "And besides...no one but me is allowed to fantasize about Harry." Harry blushed and muttered a quiet, sarcastic 'thank you.'

"How cute," someone snarled from behind him. Pansy and Blaise glared at the new-comer while Draco and Harry turned to face Ron with a glare.

"Do you ever learn?" Harry snapped. "Will you stop popping up at the most random times and ruining whatever good mood we happen to be in when you do it? Am I the only one who noticed that he has a way of coming in at the perfectly wrong time?"

"I noticed as well," Draco said as he stood. "What do you want, Weasle?" he asked darkly.

"Well..." he started, "As I was walking over to my _own _house table I couldn't help but over hear that Pug-face has a, what did you call it? A mate?" Ron said as he snatched the picture from Harry's hand. He laughed. "You expect me to believe that a guy like _this _fell for a gril like _that_?" he said pointing to Pansy.

Harry was beginning to see red. It hadn't even been three days into the school year and Ron was already about to bite off more than he could chew... A _whole_ lot more than he could chew... He had no idea how mant enemies he was making and how quickly he was making them.

Pansy clenched her fists under the table. She wouldn't lose her temper. She wouldn't lose her temper... Loro would be so disappointed in her... She wouldn't lose her temper...

"I mean honestly!" Ron exclaimed, causing a few surrounding heads to turn their way.

'He's definitely getting attention now', Harry thought bitterly.

Ron got a mad gleam in his baby-blue eyes just before he ripped Pansy's picture in half.

'I will not lose my temper... I will not lose my temper... I- I _will _lose my temper,' she thought when she heard her picture rip. She felt her glamour start to crack as she slowly stood and unclenched her fists before cracking her knuckles and then rotating her head to crack her neck as well. She calmly climbed on top of the bench she had been sitting on and then climbed onto the table with a new thought going through her head, 'I will not kill him... I will not kill him...' She walked over the top of the table and jumped down to land in front of the red-headed idiot. She snatched the two halves of her picture and then finally looked up at Ron. Her eyes were wild, fully _legare. _Her glamour remained in place but her eyes looked lethal. Harry was reminded of what Lucius's eyes had looked like after he had found out about Narcissa's appearance in Diagon Alley.

"That picture was mine," Pansy said lowly. Ron paled three shades. "I don't like people damaging my things," Pansy added calmly.

"Weasley, I suggest you apologize quick, fast, and in a hurry," Professor Malfoy said as he quickly came down from the Head table. "NOW!" he snapped when Ron had remained silent.

"Sorry!" Ron mumbled, the fear evident in his voice. Pansy smiled at him and he sighed in relief.

Then she reared back before she punched him in the face knowing it would hurt more than any hex she could think of right then. He flew backwards and into the table behind him. It was the Hufflepuff table. Pansy took a step towards the fallen teen but then Draco and Professor Malfoy grabbed her arms. Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear. **"Tosp. Lamc dwon [Stop. Calm down]." **

Pansy took a deep breath and then shook of the Malfoys' hands. Then she said a short goodbye to Harry and Blaise before leaving the Great Hall. Blaise said goodbye as well and went after her, but not before he whispered a few curses at Ron who sat holding ice to his bleeding nose.

"Tweny points from Gryffindor for the destruction of a fellow student's personal belongings!" Lucius said with a cold glare at Ron. Ron just rolled his eyes. "Would you like me to take ten more for disrespect?" Lucius asked when Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione, who was performing cleansing charms to get the blood off of Ron's shirt was smiling to herself. She looked almost pleased that Ron was sitting there with a bleeding nose and was losing house points. Something weird was going on with her, Harry thought as he studied her smiling face closely looking for some kind of clue as to what was really going through his old friend's mind. He didn't want to read it, he wasn't too keen with the whole invasion of privacy thing. He knew how it felt to have no secrets from the world, and it wasn't a good feeling at all.

"No," Ron muttered.

"No what?" Sirius shouted from the Head table.

"No, sir," Ron said.

"That's what I thought you said," Sirius growled.

Dumbledore took that moment to finally step in. "Everyone please continue eating! The scene is now part of Hogwarts History and will no doubt be talked about for years to come. Eat now, gossip later. I'm sure we'll hear more about it at dinner."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And they certainly did hear about Ron's stupidity at dinner. Everyone was talking about how much of an idiot Ron was for making fun of Pansy. Some even gave Pansy congratulatory pats on the back as they walked by the Slytherin table.

"Well, it appears as if you have a few fans," Draco laughed. Pansy rolled her eyes and then threw a piece of ham at Draco's head. He expertly dodged it and laughed when it hit a Hufflepuff behind him.

"Sorry," Pansy called to him. He just smiled and went back to eating. "Draco, I'm going to hit you if you keep making those idiotic accusations."

"You want to hit me?" Draco smiled. "You haven't threatened me like that in long time. I was beginning to think Loro had taken the real Pansy and given us a fake, nice Pansy."

"You _have_ been a whole lot nicer since you got Loro," Blaise added with a laugh.

"And _you_, my dear, have been a whole lot more feminine," Pansy shot back.

"Hey, I'm a proud submissive thank you so very much," Blaise said with his chin raised proudly. Then he mumbled something no one could hear.

"Come again?" Harry and Draco asked together. Blaise motioned for them to get closer. They leaned over the table.

"I said, A proudly pregnant submissive," Blaise said with a huge smile.

"I knew it!" Pansy exclaimed with a huge smile matching Blaise's. Harry smiled as well. Somehow, deep down, he had known as well. He didn't know why or how, but Blaise had this aura around him.

"How exciting!" Draco said as he looked up at the Head table. "Two pregnant _legare. _How far along?" he asked turning back to Blaise.

"Almost a week," Blaise replied proudly. "Who is the other?" he asked looking at Harry.

Harry blushed and nodded his head. "No. No, it's not me! Lucius," he explained and pointed up at the Head table.

"No way! I thought he couldn't anymore! How far along?" Pansy asked with even more excitement. "This _is _exciting!"

"About a week, just like Blaise," Draco answered with a smile. "Does Father know about you, Blaise?"

"No, I haven't told anyone yet," Blaise said as he drank some of his pumpkin juice.

"And Z'kary is letting you come here without him?" Pansy asked.

"Well, believe me, he's trying to get here. I told him I wouldn't need him until Christmas at the earliest," Blaise answered. "After that I'm sure he won't be going anywhere unless I'm there as well," he laughed.

"That is so cute," Harry said with a smile. Draco smiled at him before leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

"I can tell Lucius tonight," Blaise said.

"We can all just meet in my room," Draco supplied. "I'm sure Father is dying to tell someone else about my future brother or sister."

"That sounds nice. And of course I'm invited?" Pansy asked with a smile.

"Of course," Draco smiled. Then he looked down at Harry. "Shall we go then? We can have some alone time before everyone comes."

"Okay," Harry said as he eagerly stood and pulled Draco up with him. He couldn't wait to show Draco his wings... "Bye," he said qucikly over his shoulder before leaving the Great Hall. Talk of Pansy and Ron ceased and was replaced by talk of where Harry Potter was dragging Draco Malfoy...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco smiled at Harry's enthusiasm. He couldn't wait to see Harry's wings and mark.

"_He's mine,"_ Draco whispered the password to get into his Head Boy room. It was located near the Slytherin dungeons and was guarded by a picture of a fierce dragon spitting blue fire. The portrait swung open to reveal a small common room that was decorated with black furniture. Inside the room was a fireplace, two couches, a small table, and a huge rug with the Hogwarts coat of arms on it.

Walking further into the room Harry saw two doors, one on the left side of the room and one on the right. "That door leads to a study," Draco said pointing to the door on the left. "This door," he said as he led Harry over to it, "leads to my room." He pulled the door open and allowed Harry to walk in before him. The lights came on by themselves as Harry crossed the threshold. The room looked similar to Draco's room back at the Manor. It was decorated with Slytherin colors, but just above the bed was a picture of a lion that had silver eyes.

"Wow," Harry said as he studied the room. There was a door on the far wall that he assumed must have led to a bathroom. He was even more excited now. "Okay," he started as he turned to push Draco backwards until he fell back onto the bed. "Stay," he ordered. Draco smiled and complied, staying put when Harry turned and went to the bathroom.

Once inside Harry dropped his glamour and took off his unneeded glasses, setting them on the marble counter. Then he pulled off his shirt and placed it next to his glasses. He focused all of his energy on his back and imagined the swirling silver and gold mark around him. He could feel his wings as they were freed. He smiled into the mirror and then tucked his wings against his back so they wouldn't hit the door frame as he walked through it.

He stopped at the doorway and looked over at the bed where Draco had made himself comfortable. He was lying in the middle of the huge bed with his arms folded behind his head. His shoes had been removed and his eyes were closed. Harry smiled at the content picture Draco painted just lying there. Then he walked through the doorway and stopped at the foot of the bed. Draco remained lying still, almost like a statue. Harry spread his wings just enough for Draco to see if he opened his eyes.

And as soon as Harry moved his wings Draco's eyes opened and he sat up. He saw Harry's wings for the first time and his glamour seemed to just melt off. Harry laughed. He walked over to the side of the bed, Draco's eyes following him the whole way. Draco edged closer and whimpered when Harry took a step away from the bed. Harry smiled and climbed onto the bed, pushing Draco down. He spread his wings out fully and Draco closed his eyes and purred. "They're beautiful aren't they?" Harry asked proudly.

"Yeah," Draco said as he kissed Harry and switched their positions so Harry was on bottom. Harry moaned as he was laid on his back. The pressure of Draco on him and his wings felt similar to the pleasure he felt when Draco would bite him. He could feel Draco's fangs grow longer as the kiss deepened. He moaned again as Draco pressed against him harder. Draco broke the kiss and moved his head down to Harry's neck. He was now fully aroused. Harry's wings were absolutely perfect and the sounds he was making were like music to Draco's ears. He wanted to hear more. He kissed Harry's neck before slowly sinking his fangs into the soft skin.

Harry arched his back when he felt his skin being penetrated by Draco's fangs. He wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. Draco took more than a drop this time and the more he drank, the more aroused Harry became. When Draco finally pulled away from Harry's neck both of them were eager to go further.

Harry grabbed the back of Draco's shirt and pulled it over his head. He pushed Draco up and then pinned him down. Draco reached behind him and touched his wings. Harry saw stars. He kissed Draco deeply.

And just as Draco's hands were about to push over the edge there was a knock at the door. He pulled back from Draco with a blush. Draco growled. He kissed Harry one more time before he moved out from under him and went to see who the hell was bothering him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE****: A little hot right? Was it too much or not enough? This chapter is pretty long! YAY!! ME!! **

How was it? PLEASE review!

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE:** Hello! Guess what!? My brother DrarryTLA posted a new story! It's called Business and Pleasure! It's about Sirius and Lucius!

Anyways... Here's another chapter! YAY!!!

**Disclaimer: **In chapter 2!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you want?" an angry Draco growled as he opened the door of his private room.

"Why so angry?" Pansy asked with a smirk. "Did we interupt something special?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows. Blaise laughed.

"Nothing we can't finish later," Harry smiled as he came up behind Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist. Draco calmed down and turned to face his mate. He ignored Pansy and Blaise and kissed Harry deeply.

"We will finish later," he said as he pulled away and led his friends into the common room.

"Harry, can we see your wings now?" Pansy asked as she and Blaise sat down on the couch.

"No," Draco answered as he pulled Harry down into his lap.

"I didn't ask you, Draco. I asked Harry," Pansy said as she stuck out her tongue at her friend.

"I didn't get to finish showing Draco," Harry laughed when Draco pulled him closer. He blushed when he realized Draco was still shirtless. "I'll show you tomorrow. Can I see yours?"

"I don't mind," Pansy smiled. Harry could see a proud gleam in her amber eyes.

"Me neither," Blaise said in agreement. He stood and dropped his glamour. Pansy did the same.

In his _legare _form Blaise didn't look much different. He had golden streaks in his short, dark hair. He was just as gorgeous in _legare _form as he was in human form. Pansy, however, looked like a new person. Her face no longer resembled that of a pug; it was beautiful. She had high, aristocratic cheek bones and a pixie-like nose. Along her jaw was a a light pink natural blush. Her hair looked the same only darker with navy blue streaks.

"Well, what do you think?" Pansy asked with a dazzling smile. Then she and Blaise showed him their wings.

"I think you're both really beautiful," Harry said with a smile. Then there was another knock. This time the new arrivals just walked in. It was Lucius, Sirius, and Snape.

"Hello, everyone," Lucius greeted. He went over to sit on an unoccupied couch and pulled Sirius down next to him. Snape decided to stand while Pansy and Blaise sat back down in their seats.

"So, Father, we've got good news," Draco started with a smile.

"Really?" Lucius asked.

Blaise spoke up, "I'm pregnant." He had a cleary proud tone to his voice.

Lucius's eyes lit up at the news. "That's wonderful! I am too!"

"Congratulations," Sirius said as he wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulder

.

"Now we have two pregnant _legare," _Snape said with a small smile. "How far along are you?" he asked Blaise.

"About a week," Blaise answered. "Z'kary became ten times more protective a few months too early," he laughed. "He almost didn't let me come to Hogwarts. The only reason I'm here is because he asked his brothers to come protect me. They're Guards," he explained.

"What are their names?" Sirius asked.

"Andien and Andon. They should be here tomorrow," Blaise replied with a sigh. "They're just like the Weasely twins."

"I know," Sirius laughed. "I had no idea they were Z'kary's brothers. We trained together."

"You're a Guard, dog-breath?" Snape asked doubtfully.

"Yes, actually I am," Sirius replied.

"I wouldn't think you have what it takes to become an _Herr," _Snape said with a smirk.

"Just because I'm not a Prince doesn't mean I can't become an _Herr. _I had to work for everything I learned, mister I-had-everything-handed-to-me," Sirius said angrily.

"What's an _Herr?" _Harry interuppted.

"An _Herr _is a magical being who trains to obtain more than one trade. _I _am an _Herr _because I am a Guard, Scholar, Trainer, and Master," Sirius said with a proud, pointed look over at Snape. "Most magical beings only train for one trade, like wizards."

"Since, we were born into royalty," Lucius started, "we are _Herrs _as well." He pointed to Snape. "Severus is an _Herr _because he is a Scholar, Trainer, and Healer. I am an _Herr _because I am Scholar, Master, and Chef."

"Wow," Harry said. "That sounds interesting. I want to learn a trade. Can I?"

"Most wait until after they've finished school," Lucius pointed out. "But since you are now part of a royal family... You'll just need to pick a trade."

"I'm an _Herr," _Draco said.

"Since when?" Pansy and Blaise asked.

"Since first year," Draco said proudly. "I'm a Speaker and a Guard."

"I don't believe you," Pansy smiled. "Speak werewolf."

Harry looked at Draco expectantly. Draco smiled smugly and then said,** "Itaw wal riuf gor ef?"**

"What did you say?" Harry asked in awe.

"How could you doubt me," Draco replied as he pulled Harry closer. "Would you like me to say something else?" he asked. Harry nodded his head yes. **"Riuf kay ber waygion."**

"Awe, how cute!" came an unfamiliar voice as a tall and beautiful man came in from the portrait hole. An even taller man came in behind him.

"Fiore!" Lucius said as he got up and quickly went over to give the first man a hug. The man was the same height as Lucius and had black hair with dark purple streaks. He bore a striking resemblance to Lucius but had amethyst eyes and thin, wire-rimmed glasses.

'Who are they?' Harry mentally asked Draco.

'Those are my uncles,' Draco replied. 'Fiore is my father's half-brother and Lustro, the taller one with white hair is his mate.'

Harry studied the other man. Starting on his neck and ending on his cheek was the outline of a heart. It didn't look like a scar so Harry thought that it must have been his mark. He was really tall, taller than Sirius by two inches at least and had long white hair tied behind his head. 'He's big,' Harry thought.

'Would you rather have him?' Draco asked as he placed a gentle kiss on the side of Harry's neck.

'Of course not,' Harry thought back as he turned in Draco's lap to give him a proper kiss on the lips.

'Prove it,' Draco said as he gently sucked on Harry's lip.

'I can't, we have guest,' Harry replied. Draco laughed softly and then the two broke apart.

"Harry, I'd like to introduce Fiore and Lustro," Lucius said with a smile as he walked the two newcomers over to stand before Harry. "Fiore is my brother and Lustro is his mate." Then he turned to Fiore. "Fiore, this is Harry, Draco's mate."

"And Harry is the submissive?" Fiore asked as he raised an elegant eyebrow and winked at Draco. "Or is my dear nephew-"

"Very funny," Draco said sarcastically with a smile. "I don't know where you ever got the idea that _I _would be a submissive."

"Now that I think about it," Pansy cut in, "Fiore has a point. I mean, look how cute you are!" she exclaimed. "And you certainly act like a girl when it comes to clothes and your hair." Blaise laughed.

"Thanks, Fiore," Draco said as he stood with Harry in his arms and made his way to his room. "I'm just going to go in my room where at least one person knows I'm a dominant." Harry laughed and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Draco, we were just kidding!" Fiore laughed. Draco ignored him and slammed the door behind him. Fiore sat down where Draco and Harry just were and pulled his mate down next to him. "Even you have a sense of humor, Lustro," he smiled as he kissed the taller man's cheek. Lustro smiled gently at his mate and then looked over at Lucius who had gone to sit back with Sirius.

"Lucius, your first appointment is tonight," Lustro said in a deep voice. Lucius nodded his head and placed a hand on his stomach.

"So, you're going to be his Healers?" Blaise questioned. Lustro and Fiore nodded.

"You shall be needing a check-up as well," Lustro said as he looked down at Blaise's stomach. "I'll shall be your Healer until another arrives." Blaise smiled and asked when he would be looked at. "First thing in the morning," Lustro ordered. "I shall see you in the Infirmary."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE:** I'm sorry this chapter just seems to stop! And I'm sorry it's so short! This chapter is beginning to get on my nerves and that's why I'm posting it now! The next one will be SO MUCH LONGER!!!! I promise!!! If you have any questions ask... And I'm sorry that this chapter is random and sucky...

Forgive me?

Please review!!!! (even if you didn't like this chapter... I'm sorry for the length again...)


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE:** Hello! This chapter is strictly dedicated to answering the many questions that you, the readers, have been asking since chapter one... Though some answers may need to be revealed at a later date... HeeHeeHee... I might break up this chapter into little sections and have the questions in _**bold italics **_at the top. I hope you enjoy this chapter though I don't foresee it being very exciting...

Anyways... Here's another chapter! YAY!!!

**Disclaimer: **In chapter 2!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Why isn't Sirius Harry's godfather?**_

_**What happened to Harry's parents?**_

_**Where is Voldemort?**_

It was Monday morning, time to get schedules. Harry was waiting impatiently at the Slytherin table with Pansy and Blaise for Professor Sprout to get to the seventh years. It seemed to him that the old witch was going slow on purpose. Harry had been in a foul mood since he had been rudely woken up when Dumbledore had come knocking on Draco's door at five-thirty. Harry had been sleeping peacefully in Draco's arms when the Headmaster had come knocking to take Draco away for some rediculous Head Boy duties that would make him late for breakfast, and Harry had been rather angry at having his mate pulled away so early in the morning.

Now Harry was practically bouncing in his seat as he glared after Sprout. Why couldn't more than one professor hand out schedules? He growled lowly.

"Calm down, Harry," Pansy laughed. "Why are you so excited to get schedules anyway?"

"I'm hoping I won't have too many classes with Ron, and I'm eager to see when I have Sirius's class," Harry answered as he turned back around in his seat to look at Pansy and Blaise. "So what did Fiore say when you went to see him this morning?" he asked Blaise lowly.

Blaise smiled. "He said everything was going perfectly and he wants to see me every other morning until I get my own Healer. She'll probably arrive within the next two weeks. Andon and Andron should be coming today. I'm dreading it entirely," he shuddered.

Pansy laughed, "Why do you dislike them so?"

"They are very loud and pull pranks just like the Weasley twins," Blaise explained.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them," Pansy said as she took a bite out of her toast. "They sound very entertaining."

"Oh, they are," Sirius smiled as he came up behind Harry. Harry jumped. "They learned from the best," Sirius boasted. Then he clapped Harry on the back and waved four pieces of parchment in front of his face. "Were you waiting for these?" he laughed.

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed as he grabbed the schedules from Sirius's hands. He handed Blaise and Pansy theirs and hastily opened his and Draco's. "Thank you, Sirius," he added.

"Don't mention it, pup," Sirius laughed. "I could feel your eagerness from the Head Table."

Harry laughed and compared his schedule with Draco's. They had every class but one together. Harry had a free block and Draco was signed up for Advanced Runes. "I have your class second," he told Sirius.

"Who do you have first?" Sirius asked as he peeked over Harry's shoulder. "Snape," he growled. "Slimy git."

"I always have Snape first," Harry laughed. "I hope I'll enjoy it more now."

"You can't enjoy anything if Snape is in charge of it," Sirius said darkly. "The two years we had together at Hogwarts were dreadful."

"Why only two years?" Harry asked. Before answering Sirius made himself comfortable in the seat next to Harry.

"Believe it or not, the snarky wanker is five years younger than me. He was in the same year as Lucius and your parents," Sirius explained.

"You were here with my parents?" Harry asked next. He had only ever been told stories about his parents from the Weasleys, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. The only stories he believed now were Hagrid's. The half-giant had been the first wizard Harry had ever met and was one of the only adults who hadn't lied to him or treated him like an annoyance. Mr. Weasley had been decent but always had Mrs. Weasley around.

"Your father James was one of the best Seekers Gryffindor ever had," Sirius smiled. "I remember the first time I saw him fly- I was captain at the time- and I knew I had to have him on the team. Him, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were a rowdy bunch, so of course we saw plenty of each other in detentions and what not... I always helped them pick on Snape! Good times!" he laughed. Harry laughed as well.

'What about mum?"

"Lilly was quiet from what I remember, and she was the nicest witch I'd ever met. She found your father rather annoying while I was here," Sirius explained. "Her best friend had been Snape, can you believe it?" he asked incredulously.

"What?" Harry asked. "Snape and my mum? Why didn't he say something?"

Sirius became somber. "Maybe talking about the past is hard for Snape, pup. You saw how hurt he was the other day at lunch." He smiled. "Maybe his betrothed will make him loosen up some... I still can't believe he's got a fiance!"

"Professor Snape?" Pansy chimed in suddenly. Her and Blaise had been busy with comparing their schedules and decided to sit quietly while Harry asked questions about his parents. Neither of them could imagine how it must feel to know that your parents were killed in a war they didn't have to fight in. They were killed when Harry was one and he had never had a chance to know them. Lord Voldemort, the one who had killed his parents, had disappeared. The Aurors lost all traces of him, so Harry had no way of knowing if he was alive or dead. Pansy would be nothing without her parents and could not imagine losing them the Harry had... And Blaise loved his parents almost as much as he loved Z'kary.

"Did I say Snape? I meant um..." Sirius thought for a minute, "Oh, alright, don't tell anyone... Snape is promised to be married." Pansy squealed and clapped her hands.

"To who?" Blaise asked. They watched Sirius eagerly.

"Even I do not know that information," he laughed. "I don't think I'll find out anytime soon either. But I can't wait to meet whoever he is."

"Meet who?" Lucius asked as he came up from behind Sirius and began to play with his wavy brunette hair. Sirius smiled and leaned into his mate's touch.

"Snape's betrothed," Harry answered.

Lucius smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll like him... So you got your schedule?"

"I did," Harry said with a nod.

"When do you have a free class?" Lucius asked next.

"Right after lunch," Harry replied after looking back at his schedule.

"Me too," Lucius smiled. He bent down low to whisper in Harry's ear, "Meet me in the Room of Requirement and we'll do some more wing training."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "I'll see you then," Lucius smiled. "Let's get back to the Head Table, Sirius," he said as he stood up straight and stopped playing with Sirius's hair. Sirius smiled and patted Harry's shoulder before standing to follow Lucius back to the Head Table.

After the two got back to their seats, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. The Great Hall was immedaitely quiet. Harry ignored the old man and looked around for Draco in case he had come in unnoticed. (Though it would have been unlikely.) Hermione was no where to be found either. What did Dumbledore have them doing?

_Draco, where are you? _Harry asked mentally.

_Do you miss me? _Draco replied back without delay.

_And if I do? _Harry asked. _Would you be able to get here fast if I said yes?_

_No, _he replied back angrily. _Dumbledore has Granger and I doing ridiculous tasks._

_Like what? _Harry asked as he glared at their Headmaster.

_He has us walking to different classrooms from the courtyard. We have to time how long it takes and determine if there are any faster routes. _Draco seemed annoyed. Harry was too. How dare Dumbledore drag _his _mate off at five thirty in the morning just to walk all over the grounds without eating breakfast? He sent another glare to the old man.

Dumbledore must have sensed Harry's annoyance, because at that exact moment, he turned his twinkling eyes on Harry. Their eyes met. Dumbledore smiled in his annoying way and kept staring at Harry. Harry glared and then turned away, but could still feel the old man's eyes on him.

_Draco, I wish you were, _he said with a shudder. _Dumbledore keeps staring at me. _

Draco didn't reply but then the doors to the hall opened. Draco came walking briskly inside and Harry smiled. "I missed you," he whispered as Draco sat down next to him.

"Good," Draco smiled.

"I'm glad to see you've finished your assignment," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. Draco nodded with an annoyed look. "As I was saying, " Dumbledore started, "Madam Pompfrey will be taking a few months off to mourn the loss of one of her old colleagues. In her place, we shall welcome two new members to the Hogwart's family." He paused for dramatic effect and kept going, "Master Lustro will be taking over in Madam Pompfrey's place, and Master Fiore will be assissting him." The doors opened again and two beautiful men walked in.

All the girls giggled as Lustro walked by with Fiore in tow. Harry smiled as they passed him and studied their glamours. Fiore had his long black hair tied back by a purple ribbon; it had no streaks. His appearance was more average than last night, but he was still strikingly beautiful. His glasses only added to his 'average' appearance. Lustro's white hair was short and spiky instead of long, and his eyes were emerald green instead of the purple-streaked white Harry remembered them being the night before.

_I had no idea they were going to be open about being here, _Draco mentally told Harry. _I hope you're ready for an interesting school year._

_Finally! _Harry replied sarcastically. _School has been dreadfully boring these last six years._

_Not all of us had as interesting extracarricular activities as you did, _Draco laughed.

_It's no my fault Dumbledore is mental and I was naive for believing in him. I've learned my lesson, _Harry said.

_Good,_ Draco smiled. _Dumbledore is not allowed to make you do anything anymore. If he does, I'll just have to talk with him. _Harry laughed and then turned his attention back to Lustro and Fiore. Fiore was standing at the podium Dumbledore usually stood at. He had big smile on his face.

"Good morning, students!" he called brightly. Everyone smiled and said good morning back. "My name is Fiore and this is Lustro.... Do not worry, because he only _looks_ like a monster." Lustro rolled his eyes but remained silent. "He really is just a giant softie."

Draco found this particularly funny and laughed louder than the rest. Lustro glared at him. Fiore spoke a few more minutes and then pulled Lustro over to their new seats at the Head Table.

Breakfast resumed and then it was time for Potions...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good morning, class," Professor Snape said slowly in his usual monotone voice. He walked briskly from the back of the classroom with his long black robes billowing behind him. "Welcome to another year in Potions," he said stopping at the front of the class. "This year will be harder than any years previous, so I hope you've come prepared." With this he shoot a glare at each Gryffindor in the class: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Harry. Harry smiled at him.

Ron saw and couldn't resist commenting to Dean and Hermione. Harry ignored them and Snape rolled his eyes. He drew his wand and walked over to the desk Ron was sitting in before loudly tapping the tabletop with his wand. "Mr. Weasley, I would advise you not to speak out of turn. My patience with you has been wearing thin since your first year. Anymore outbursts from you, and you will regret it terribly... Ten points from Gryffindor." Ron gaped and glared at Snape.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand under the table and smiled smuggly. Harry smiled too and scooted closer to his mate.

"Now, as I was saying," Snape continued, "this year will be harder and more demanding... Hopefully all of you have a copy of the Advanced Level 7 Potions book... Get them out and turn to page 394."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOTE: **I KNOW I'M A FAIL! I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND THE SHORTNESS! FORGIVE ME!!!

I TOLD PEOPLE MONDAY, BUT I WAS CAUGHT OFF-GUARD BY TWO TIME-CONSUMING PROBLEMS AND A BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR MY GRANDFATHER, UNCLE, COUSIN, AND STEP-DAD!

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, FOR REAL!!!!!**

Please review...


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE:** Hello! Sorry for the delay! I went to add to what I had already written and forgot I had already posted it... Tear... I had to start all over!!!

****

Please review...

**Kissing You**

"Hey, pup!" Sirius exclaimed as Harry walked into his classroom. His favorite Gryffindor was the first seventh year to arrive for class. "How was Snapey?" he asked as he wrapped Harry in a hug.

"He was as evil as ever," Harry laughed. "And Draco was no help..." he pouted. "He let me put the wrong ingredients into my Sleeping Drought and then it blew up in my face..."

"Do you want me to take care of him for you?" Sirius laughed.

"No," Harry said darkly. "HeeHee... I've already planned my revenge. How was your first class?" he asked with a different voice; it was back to normal.

Sirius laughed. "It was fine. Just third-year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Don't forget you have wing lessons when you're free."

"How could I forget?" Harry asked in excitement as he took a seat in the front. "What did Lustro say this morning? Lucius went to him right?"

"Oh, he said everything was going perfectly... So..." Sirius bent low and whispered, "I have a plan for proposing to Lucius..."

Harry smiled at the excitement in Sirius's voice. "Really? How?" he asked.

"Well, see me after class, Mister Potter," Sirius smiled as he stood back. A few seventh-year Hufflepuffs came in. Hannah Abbot came up to the front as well and sat at the small table next to Harry's. She smiled at him with a wave.

The class quickly filled up after that. Harry could feel Ron's glare from his seat at the back of the class. He ignored and smiled at Neville as he sat down with him. "Is this seat taken, Harry?" Neville asked.

"It is now," Harry smiled. Neville smiled as well.

"Alright, class," Sirius said as he clapped his hands together. "I am Professor Sirius Black." He bowed lowly. "Now, please just call me Sirius- Mr. Weasely!" he said as he straightened back up. Then he smiled evilly at Harry. "_Levicorpus!" _The whole class laughed as Ron was suddenly suspended upside down in mid-air. A few small trinkets fell from Ron's pocket and scattered on the floor. His normally pale face was red as blood rushed to his head. "When I talk, you listen!" Sirius barked. "I do not want to hear your voice unless asked directly! Does everyone understand?" Harry could tell by the tone of Sirius's voice that the rule was mostly directed at Ron. He smiled and nodded yes along with everyone else.

From next to Harry, he could feel Neville trembling with the urge to laugh. "Have you learned your lesson?" Sirius asked as he motioned with his wand to spin Ron around a few times.

"Y-yes, Professor!" Ron exclaimed. Then Sirius put his wand back into his robes and Ron was unceremoniously dropped onto the floor. He scrambled to gather his trinkets and quickly jumped back into his chair. Harry glared at him for a minute and then finally turned back around to face Sirius.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Sirius said enthusiastically. "Believe it or not," he chuckled, "this was my best class when I was a student here." Then he bowed again. "This will soon become your favorite class, I assure you. Now, a few rules before we begin..." he said as he sat on the end of his desk. "First, do not talk while I am talking..." he said with a glare at Ron. "Second, no one is allowed to speak negatively about any of the other professors in my presence, unless it's Dumbledore," he added only half joking. "Oh, and Snape." The class laughed at this remark. "On second thought, talk bad about anyone you want except Professor Malfoy."

Hannah Abbot raised her hand. Sirius nodded at her to ask her question. "Why can't we talk about Professor Malfoy?" she asked blushing. Harry laughed in his head. Was she attracted to Sirius? He looked around at the other female students and saw that they were all looking at Sirius in a dreamy daze. Harry couldn't wait to tell Lucius and Snape.

"It's a surprise," Sirius replied with a sweet smile. "But if I ever say anything about him, do not repeat anything I say... Understood?" The class nodded. "Good," Sirius shivered, "you have no idea how scary he can be when he's angry..." Harry laughed and then Sirius cleared his throat. "Open your books to page three-hundred and ninety four," he said in a funny imitation of Snape. "I'm kidding!" he said in disbelief when a few Hufflpuffs pulled books from their bags or desks. "Bloody hell! You guys will need to loosen up if you plan on surviving this year... And be ready for anything!"

Sirius then turned to Harry and pulled his wand, "_Ingorgio!"_

_"Expelliarmus!" _Harry yelled as Sirius's curse flwe at him. His dispelling charm made quick work of Sirius's small jinx.

"Well done, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed like a little kid at a candy store. "That was excellently executed! No wonder you're such a good Seeker!" Without turning he suddenly lifted his wand to Seamus Finnigan. _"Petrificus totalus!"_

Seamus barely had time to get his wand before the spell hit him. He was instantly paralyzed. "I'm sorry, Mister Finnigan, but you'll need to be quicker than that..." Then Sirius whispered the counter-spell and Seamus could move again. "Sorry, Professor," he said.

"That's perfectly okay," Sirius laughed. "Now, this week each of you present here today will be tested just like Harry and Seamus. This will be the only week when your reaction to my surprise attacks will be ungraded. Every week forward you will be given a pass or a fail. Are there any questions before we begin our lesson?" No one raised their hand. "Good, now today we will be learning about defensive charms and items you can probably find lying around Hogwart's. Did you know that a Whomping Willow leaf can protect you from being entranced by a Veela's spell?"

And so Professor Sirius Black became one of the students' favorite teachers...

****

"I haven't seen Draco in so long!" Harry complained as he plopped down onto one of the comfortable lounge chairs Lucius had conjured in the Room of Requirement. "He either has a different class or Dumbledore has him doing more Head duties..." he pouted.

"You saw him with Severus just this morning and I must say that I find your lack of interest for what I am going to teach you rather amusing," Lucius laughed softly as he sat in a chair next to Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry said perking up. "Will I be able to fly today?"

"I'm not sure your wings are ready for that yet," Lucius laughed. "We will begin training once Fiore gets here. Today I am going to teach you about different ways to use your wings, how to care for them properly, and we'll begin to get you into flying shape. "Your muscles must be able to support you before you get even an inch off the ground."

"What kind of training will I be doing?" Harry asked.

"Well, you'll need to get your weight up in order to workout properly. We will do nothing too strenous." He smiled at Harry then. "What did Draco say about your wings?"

"Oh, ummm... He liked them a lot," Harry blushed. "What do they do to him?"

"I'm glad you asked," Lucius laughed. "Our wings have them same affect on our mates that a Veela's beauty has on everyone else. It is very fun to use our wings for activities that have nothing to do with flying." Harry blushed at this and then took off his unneeded glasses before dropping his glamour.

And then Fiore bursted into the room and ran over to stand behind Lucius and Harry's couch. "Oh, Lucius!" he laughed. "Lustro will be so mad at me!"

"What have you done this time?" Lucius asked.

Before Fiore could answer someone banged on the door. "Fiore!" he growled. "Come here!"

"No!" Fiore laughed. "I am helping train the young one! Leave me alone!"

"It's your fault for starting it, and now you must come finish it," Lustro ordered.

"I can finish it later!" Fiore laughed.

"You bet your ass you will!" Lustro growled.

"I love you too!" Fiore called. Then he laughed and jumped over the couch to sit next to Harry. "It is so fun to tease your mate!"

"Shower?" Lucius asked. Fiore only laughed harder and nodded. "Lustro isn't going to go easy on you this time," Lucius chuckled.

"I look forward to it," Fiore laughed. "Now what would you like me to do?"

"I'll need a model," Lucius smiled standing. Fiore smiled as well and took off his shirt. Then he tied back his long black hair with a bright blue hair tie. Then Harry watched as two beautiful dark purple wings appeared on Fiore's back. They were the same size as Lucius's.

"They're very pretty," Harry smiled.

"Why thank you," Fiore said proudly. He turned in a slow circle and laughed. "Lustro likes them too."

"Alright, Harry, pay attention," Lucius said as he stepped up next to Fiore. "Our wings are very sensitive to touch. Observe," he said as he gently touched one of Fiore's feathers. Fiore laughed. "I told you last that our mates can tell when we use our wings. This allows them to know that we may be in danger." Then he pointed at the spot between Fiore's wings where a black outline of a heart was resting. "This is Fiore's mark, and it is also sensitive to touch, but only Lustro's."

"Our wings our very entertaining once you know how to use them," Fiore added with a laugh. "Especially when we use them to get what we want..."

"You can teach him your tricks later," Lucius laughed. "Now, where our wings connect to our back is where the most important muscles are," he said pointing out the place on Fiore. "It may take a while for you to be able get off the ground because you'll need to work these muscles. Now, if you would, please stand up and let out your wings."

Harry did as he was told. "Wow, your wings are amazing!" Fiore said excitedly. "They're so pretty."

"Thanks," Harry blushed.

"Moving on," Lucius said. "Spread your wings as far as they'll go and hold them there for ten seconds."

Harry and Fiore both obeyed. Believe it or not, it was actually harder to do than it sounded. "Do you feel it stretching?" Fiore asked brightly.

"Yeah," Harry smiled. After ten seconds he let his wings relax against his back. "So doing that will help me develop my muscles?"

"It sure will," Lucius answered. "You can also practice moving your wings the way you would in the air: up and down, and fast and slow. Why don't you try to lift up?"

"How?" Harry asked.

The two older _legare _laughed. "Just start moving your wings and just imagine yourself in the air..." Fiore said.

"Try to remember the first time you flew on a broom," Lucius added. He nodded at Fiore.

Fiore smiled. "Watch," he said. Then he stood straight and bent his knees slightly. Then his dark wings slowly began moving up and down. Fiore's wings moved faster and faster, pushing more air through the room and Harry could feel the cool breeze. Then Fiore was floating above him. "Once you get the hang of using your wings, getting into the air will not take as long as you just saw. Now you try," he said smiling down.

"Okay," Harry said as he stood in the same stance Fiore had been in. He closed his eyes for full concentration and willed his wings to mimic Fiore's actions. He started off slow and could already feel the muscles in his back protesting the work. Slowly, he began to feel himself lifting up and then he was in the air next to Fiore. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Well done!" Fiore clapped. "this is so exciting! I've never seen someone so young in the air so quickly!"

"Well from all of the Quidditch stories I've heard," Lucius smiled, "I'd say Harry was just born to fly."

"Thanks," Harry blushed as he gently dropped back down onto the ground. Then he slowly rolled his shoulders back and forth to work his muscles. Fiore dropped down next to him and playfully nudged him.

"You should tell Draco to give you a massage tonight," he said brightly. "I'm sure he would enjoy it as much as you do."

"I'll ask," Harry laughed with a blush.

****

**NOTE:** Sorr if it wasn't was good as the other chapters! The next one will be funner! (I know funner isn't a word... but I like it.)

Please review!

Sorry Again!!!

(oh, and I didn't proofread much...)


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE:** Hello! Welcome to chapter 15!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER! ****

**Kissing You**

****

Harry's wing lesson had gone great. He was very excited and couldn't stop smiling as he walked down the nearly empty corridors. More than half of the school had decided to go to lunch, but Harry was eagerly on his way to find Draco before their next class.

As the smiling Gryffindor made his way down the corridor he was nearly knocked over by a crowd of fifth years as they sped past him. "Watch out!" he exclaimed as he righted himself. "What's the hurry?" he asked angrily. One girl stopped and turned to him. Harry knew her as Jessica Thornton, a Ravenclaw.

"Sorry, but we're trying to go see the new students arrive. They're from Durmstrang!" Jessica exclaimed. Then she giddily tucked her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and blushed. "And they're gorgeous! We saw them from the Astronomy Tower... They arrived in a giant wooden carriage pulled by golden unicorns!" Then the girl ran to catch up with her friends.

"New students?" Harry asked suspiciously. His curiosity got the better of him and he ran after the girls who had nearly knocked him over. _Draco, there are new students arriving. I'm off to see them. Apparently they're from Durmstrang._

Draco immediately replied. _It's probably just Andon and Andien. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall._

_Okay, _Harry mentally smiled.

Within seconds he reached the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. It was crowded with excited underclassmen and a large majority of the seventh year girls. Everyone was babbling and talking about the new arrivals. Harry faught his way through the throng of girls and saw his tall mate at the front of the mob. He smiled and came up behind him quietly. Then he stood on his tiptoes, pressing himself against Draco's back. **"E esmisd yu (I missed you)," **Harry whispered into his mate's ear.

Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. **"Ded yu? (Did you?)"**

Instead if answering verbally, Harry gently connected their lips. "So is it Andon and Andien?" he asked when he pulled away. Draco growled lowly and tried to kiss Harry again. "Oh, no you don't," Harry laughed putting a finger over Draco's lips. "I want to meet them."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Harry closer. "It's Andien and Andon, but they've brought someone else along as well... I couldn't tell who it was. Dumbledore is out talking to them right now."

Harry frowned at the mention of their Headmaster. "Where are Blaise and Pansy?" he asked as he tried to peer around Draco. He could see a massive black, wooden carriage just outside the doors of the hall. There were intricate gold markings and swirling lettering all over the carriage. Harry did not understand the language. Next to the carriage he could barely make out the annoying bright blue robes of Dumbledore, his long beard blowing gently in a breeze. "Well, let's wait in the Great Hall," Harry suggested. "I'm sure Dumbledore will introduce them there. And I'm hungry."

"Me too," Draco smiled as he tried to kiss Harry again. Harry dodged him and pulled himself from his embrace. "Harry," Draco groaned as his mate ran off. He made his way through the crowd to follow him. _Harry, slow down, _Draco instructed mentally.

_Why? You can't keep up? _Harry teased. _I'll be waiting in the Great Hall._

Draco growled again and then looked around quickly before grinning evilly. No one was around... He smirked and closed his eyes.

Harry laughed as he saw the Great Hall doors just in sight. _I beat you, Draco, _he laughed as he opened up the doors and ran inside.

"Did you?" Draco asked as Harry unceremoniously ran into him. He caught his mate around the waist and laughed huskily.

"Where in the world did you come from?" Harry exclaimed.

"He used the Mist, darling," Pansy said brightly as she came up from behind Draco. "Have you forgotten about that ability?" she laughed. Harry blushed. He had forgotten about the Mist. Then Pansy glared at Draco. "And you get mad at me about my temper... You were the one who just used the Mist in the open!" she scolded. "You're lucky everyone was out staring at the twins!"

"Calm down, Pansy," Draco said nonchalantly as he pulled Harry over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise. "How are you Blaise?" he asked.

"Dreading every second. I'll never get a moment's peace with the twins around," Blaise pouted. "None of us will have any peace... Sirius might be the only one who'll enjoy them."

"Oh, I don't think so," Pansy smiled. "The twins are very funny, and they may be able to help me get back at that dreaded red-headed fiend. That way Loro can't get mad at me."

"I can't wait to meet them," Harry added just before the Great Hall doors opened and the whole school walked quickly in and took their seats. "Here comes Dumbledore."

Right on cue, Dumbledore strode into the Great Hall and made his way to the Head Table. The rest of the teachers followed suit. Harry smiled brightly and waved at Sirius. Sirius smiled as well and waved back.

"Dear students!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "We are proud to welcome three exchange students from Durmstrang. Please welcome our guests as they join us for the next few months."

The Great Hall doors opened once again to reveal three very good-looking men. They all looked to be around seventeen, but Harry could tell they were older than they looked. He picked out the twins easily. Andien and Andon were a few inches shorter than the third member of their party. Their shortly cut hair was dirty blonde. Their dark Durmstrang uniforms contrasted well with their tan skin. Harry looked at the third man and noticed he had seen him before...

"Z'kary?" Blaise questioned as he looked towards the twins and his mate. He eagerly jumped up and ran into the arms of the tall Durmstrang transfer. The whole hall bursted into excited whispers. "What are you doing here?" Blaise whispered.

"Did you really think I'd let you go anywhere without me?" Z'kary whispered back as he gently placed his hand on Blaise's stomach. Blaise smiled and then pulled his mate over to sit next to him.

"It appears that our guests, Z'kary, Andon, and Andien Trovsky, have their own welcoming committee," Dumbledore said brightly. "Well, everyone eat. Classes will be starting again shortly. And I expect that our three guests will be shown the utmost respect and compassion." Then to the three he said, "If you would find Professor Malfoy and he will show you to your rooms." Lucius then stood and waved at the three. "I hope you enjoy your time here," he added with a smile. Harry laughed when he saw a few first years blush and giggle.

"Oh, we plan to," Andon and Andien mumbled under their breaths. Then one of them smiled brightly at Blaise. "And I was so looking forward to spending time together... Learning Z'kary's secrets and such."

"I do concur, Andon," the other twin said nodding. Then he looked over at Harry. "I do believe we have not had the pleasure of meeting... I am Andien, the smart one." Harry laughed and gently shook his hand.

"I'm Harry," he smiled.

"My mate," Draco added proudly.

"It certainly is a pleasure then," Andon said shaking Harry's hand as well. "I am Andon, the handsome one." Andien scoffed and rolled his eyes. "We'll just have to learn Draco's secrets..."

"Draco, I am happy for you both," Z'kary said nodding to the blonde. "I am Z'kary, Blaise's mate," he told Harry. Then he looked over and nodded, "Pansy," he smiled. The girl smiled back and pouted.

"What am I to do now?" Pansy sighed dramatically, crossing her arms over her chest. "Everyone's mate is here but mine... That's not fair."

"Isn't he being held back by his father?" Draco asked.

Z'kary answered. "He and his father are in Paris today and should be arriving in Rome tomorrow."

"How many leads have they found?" Draco asked next.

"Not many," Z'kary replied. "There is time for this talk later," he said wrapping an arm around Blaise's shoulders. "Have you missed me?" he asked.

"Of course," Blaise said as he kissed his mate's cheek.

Harry turned away from the cutely imtimate scene and spoke to the twins. "Are you two really from Bulgaria?" he asked.

They smiled at him and Andon spoke. "Born and proudly raised," he said with a thick accent that had not been there before. "We played on the Bulgaria team for a few years out of school."

Harry's emerald eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked brightly. "What positions?"

Andien's eyes lit up as well and Harry just noticed that they were mismatched. His left eye was blue, the other eye was green. "I'm a Beater," he said.

"And I'm a Keeper," Andon answered. His eyes were just the opposite of his bother's.

"Well, I'm a Seeker," Harry said excitedly. "You guys should talk to Lucius about giving you guys permission to play on the teams while you are here. Do you know what houses you'll be staying in?"

"I'll be put in Ravenclaw," Andien said with a small pout. "I wanted to be in Hufflepuff, but the dorms were apparently full."

"Hufflepuff?" Draco scoffed. "Why in the bloody hell did you want to be in the god-awful house?"

"Is it bad? I only want to see what it was like because Fara was in that house while she was here," Andien replied.

"Fara?" Harry questioned.

"She's my mate," Andien said. Harry thought he could see stars in his eyes. He smiled. "We met a few years ago... Where were we? Oh, yeah, she caught me trying to prank her brother and she asked to help! It was amazing! I couldn't believe that such an amazing creature was my mate."

Harry laughed at his excitedness. Draco pulled him close and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Don't take this personally," he smiled, "but I would never be a Gryffindor just to see what it was like."

"And I would never be a Slytherin," Harry said smirking. "They're not good at Quidditch."

Pansy laughed and clapped Draco on the shoulder. "He's so cute," she said about Harry.

**"E llwi teg yu abck (I'll get you back)," **Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear. The Gryffindor shivered at the tone.

**"E raed yu (I dare you)," **Harry smiled. "And what house are you in?" he asked Andon.

"I was put in Gryffindor," Andon smiled.

"Wonderful!" Harry exclaimed. "We have a Keeper position open."

"Didn't Weasle play that?" Pansy asked.

"Last year," Harry replied honestly. "But I'm still captain and if Andon is better... well, Gryffindor will love to have him. Sirius will agree... Are you good?" he asked.

"The best,"Andon smiled. "When do we try out?"

"Sirius will announce it, but if you want some practice time I'd be happy to arrange it," Harry said with a smile. "Draco, I think we should play another Seekers' Game," he added as he playfully pushed against Draco's side.

"If you want me to whip your arse that badly, Harry," Draco smirked, "all you have to do is ask."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked. "Well, I'm not the one who's going to get his arse whipped."

"I beg to differ," Draco said in Harry's ear.

"Well, you can beg," Harry said with a shiver, "but it won't do you much good."

"So what classes have we missed?" Andon asked interrupting whatever kinky comeback Draco was about to send Harry's way.

"Just the first three of the day," Pansy answered. "There are two more classes after lunch."

"You'll be going to Care of Magical Creatures with me and the Slytherins," Harry said with a smile. "I wonder what creepy creature Hagrid has in store for us this year..." Then he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see the smiling face of Neville Longbottom towering above him.

"Um... Hi, H-harry," Neville said blushing when Andien looked up at him. "I was wondering if you lot had, um... another seat f-for me?"

Harry brightened up and smiled a blinding smile up at his fellow Gryffindor. "Of course! Have a seat!" Neville seemed to relax and gladly took the seat next to Harry that Andien provided.

"Thanks," Neville said as he began to put food onto a plate.

"Pardon my bluntness," Draco started from Harry's other side, "but why are you over here? I thought you were scared of Slytherins."

Neville blushed. "Scared isn't a good word... I would use 'wary.' Slytherin, after all, doesn't have a good reputation. And anyway, Ron and Ginny keep saying a lot of rude things... I'm tired of their big mouths."

"Saying things like what?" Draco asked darkly.

"Stupid things about you and Harry... What they say doesn't even make sense," Neville laughed. "Really, it's mostly Ron. Hermione just laughs when he does. She's been rather quiet lately..."

"I bet," Draco scoffed.

Harry smiled. He and Neville had never been close, but he was glad to have the chance to start a friendship with the tall, clumsy teen. "We're all glad to have you, Neville," he said honestly. Neville blushed.

Andon looked at the young one who had just joined them. His brown hair hung messily about his head and his eyes were large and of the same chocolate color. Then his mismatched eyes traveled over to his twin. His glamour made him appear to be around eighteen when in reality he was thirty, though he certainly looked younger than he was. Andon assumed that this was because his mate had not matured yet. _Legare _lived much longer than humans and Veelas. Andien would remain as young-looking as his mate until they found each other, and only then would Andien begin to age in the normal _legare _fashion.

Neville could feel the eyes of one of the new Bulgarian exchange students on him as he made small talk with Harry and Pansy. He tried to ignore it. In his attempt to block out the inquisitive glare he missed the question Harry had just asked him. "I'm sorry... What?" he asked.

Harry chuckled. "I asked if you had a good birthday? It's around mine, right?"

Nevilled smiled, "Yeah, it's pretty close to yours. I had another boring party with Gran." He rolled his eyes. "It was strange to say the least."

"How so?" Pansy asked with genuine interest.

"Well," Neville began, "Gran had invited my Uncle Trevor and his wife Gloria-"

"Trevor?" Harry questioned. "You named your toad after your uncle?" He and Pansy shared a laugh.

Nevilled blushed again. "Yeah, when I was little I remeber him watching me when my parents were fighting in that dreadful war." Harry did not fail to notice the sad tone that undertook Neville's voice. "He had taken me to the park and talked to all the animals that passed our way... It sounds crazy, but I think he actually could talk them. This one frog seemed to have a lot to say," he laughed. "And that's why I named Trevor, Trevor."

"That's cute," Pansy said as he shared a look with Harry and Draco, who had been silently listening while gently massaging Harry's lowerback.

"What happened at your birthday?" Harry said to get Neville back on track.

"Right," Neville said with a smile. "So Uncle Trevor stopped coming around after mum and dad were put in St. Mungo's... In fact, the last time I remeber seeing him was that day in the park." He stopped and tapped his chin. "So I thought it strange that Gran would invite him to my birthday..." Harry and Pansy nodded in agreement. "Well, he came with Gloria the day before my actual birthday and everything was going fine until around eleven-thirty that night. Gran told me to go off to bed, but Uncle Trevor said I should stay awake. They got into a big argument. I thought it was silly to argue over such a trivial matter, but Gran eventually gave in and told me not to go to sleep."

"And then what happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Neville said simply. "Gran and Uncle Trevor kept watching me... We sat that way until about two. I was dead tired. Gloria escorted me to my room and wished me a happy birthday. I could hear Uncle Trevor and Gran arguing again."

"That was rather strange," Harry chuckled. He smiled over at Neville. "So are you ready for Hagrid's class?"

Neville paled considerably. "Well..." he said slowly. "As ready as I'll ever be... I just hope he doesn't have anything like blast-ended skrewts." His entire body trembled as he said that.

"Blast-ended skrewts?" Andien asked, his Bulgarian accent very strong. Neville blushed and shyly allowed Harry to answer the question.

"You don not want to know," he laughed. "Nasty little buggers," he whispered. "I'll just say that Lustro and Fiore would never be alone in the Infirmary if we were still working with the skrewts."

Draco piped in then. "Speaking of my uncles... Where are they?" Every head within their group turned to the Head table. The raven-haired man and his mate were nowhere to be seen.

"I think I know where they are," Harry said blushing furiously. Realization struck Draco and Pansy at the same time and they chuckled...

**In the Infirmary...**

"Alright, Fiore," Lustro said heatedly as he pulled his mate's back to his naked chest. After his shower he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. He had known the act would have been pointless once Fiore was done helping Lucius teach the young one. "You owe me an apology," he said kissing Fiore's delicate flesh. He smiled when his ministration caused his mate to shiver.

"Oh, but Lustro..." Fiore said as he moved his hips ever so slightly against the groin of his eager mate, "What if the young ones need tending to? Poppy would not approve of leaving her children to heal themselves."

"Poppy is not here," Lustro said as his fingers traced exotic patterns on Fiore's hips. "The students are all eating... The only one who needs tending to is me."

"Is that so?" Fiore laughed as he felt a prominent buldge pressed against his backside. "Well..." he chuckled, "I guess I'll be Healer now..." He turned around in Lustro's hold and kissed him heatedly. "First," he said pulling away, "you feel feverish. I think you're wearing too many clothes." With a single word Lustro's pants vanished. Fiore laid a hand on his mate's forhead. "You're fever is still too high... Step into my office." He laughed and used the Mist to transport he and Lustro to their bedchambers. "Lie down," he said as he pushed Lustro down onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt slowly, making his mate watch as every slender contour of his waist flexed. Lustro gave his smaller mate a heated once over before enhaling deeply when Fiore's beautiful wings came free.

"Get over here, Healer," Lustro practically growled.

Fiore merely took one bacwards step away from the bed. Lustro glared and started to go after his mate. "No, no,no," Fiore laughed holding up a slender finger. "Healer says you need to lay down... You want to get better don't you?' he asked seductively reaching down for the drawstrings of his trousers. Lustro nodded and obesiently laid down. Fiore smirked and moved back towards the bed, allowing his pants to fall as he walked. He was now fully exposed to his mate.

It took every ounce of willpower Lustro had to not forcefully claim his mate when Fiore began to crawl towards him from the end of the bed. He stared only into Fiore's dark purple eyes knowing that if he watched the sexy way that Fiore's shoulders rolled as he crawled he would lose it. If he watched the sultry sway of his hips... His groin ached with that familiar need Fiore was always able to produce in him. They had been together for nineteen years and everything Fiore did still drove Lustro crazy with desire...

Fiore's long hair swept across Lustro's chest as he straddled his waist, bending over so their faces were almost touching. "Are you feeling any better?" Fiore whispered against Lustro's ear. He ran his pale hand down Lustro's chest making sure to touch each rippling muscle.

Lustro closed his eyes at the amazing sensation of his mate's hands on his chest and gently grabbed Fiore's head in his hands. "No more games, Healer," he whispered huskily. His small mate trembled in his arms and smiled. "I want you now."

"As you wish," Fiore said as he crashed their lips together.

**SasunaruTLA: **I know it's not as long as I said it would be... but it is an update! I'm sorry it took so long! I was having writer's block for this story... And actually... I've got bad news... I'll post what it is in the next chapter... (And don't worry, I'm not ending the story...)


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE:** Hello! Welcome to chapter 16! And again, I am terribly sorry about the summary not having anything to do with the actual story! I don't know how that even happened. LOL. Sorry again.

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER!

_**BAD NEWS**_**: Since this is the last chapter... on this account it will be VERY, VERY long, which is why it's taken so long to type. Sorry. (See bottom author's note to see where **_**Kissing You **_**is going.)**

****

**(To Clarify:**** It has come to my attention that I typed the wrong twin's name down in some places, and I am terribly sorry... Andon is the twin who does NOT have a mate. Andien has a mate and will be put in Ravenclaw... ANDON is going to be in Gryffindor... SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION!) And I noticed that in chapter 11, I think, (whenever they got schedules) I said that Harry and Draco had almost every class together... Well apparently I was just kidding, and I'm sorry... They don't have every class together anymore.)**

**Kissing You**

****

After lunch it was time for the Gryffindors and Slytherins to head down to Hagrid's Hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was both scared and excited about the new creature Hagrid had in store for them. He lead the way to class with Neville close on his heels. Andon walked next to Neville. Draco and the other Slytherins decided to walk behind the Gryffindors.

Harry heard Neville sigh in relief when they walked onto the front lawn of Hagrid's hut and no ominous cages were in sight. "So far, so good," he whispered. Harry just laughed at him.

"'Arry!" Hagrid exclaimed as he stepped out of his hut with a large box covered by fine silk cloth in his massive arms. "This'll be the bes' year yet!" he smiled.

"What's under the cloth?" Harry asked with a smile.

"No, no, no, 'Arry," Hagrid chuckled. "I won't be givin' away nuthin' just yet!" With that he disappeared around the side of his hut. Harry followed behind in excitement. Neville followed with less enthusiasm.

Ten minutes later the ring of muggle lab tables in Hagrid's backyard were full of the seventh and a few sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry was shocked to see that even one sixth year Ravenclaw was present as well. Hagrid stood in the middle of the ring with the large, silk-covered box placed on a small desk beside him. _We must be the only sixth and seventh years who wanted to take this class, _Harry thought to Draco as Hagrid began talking. Draco looked around the small circle and nodded once. "'Ello!" Hagrid smiled brightly. "Welcome ter Care o' Magical Creatures... Terday's creature is unlike any other we've learned abou' so far."

Neville closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat. Harry just laughed from the seat next to him. "It's alright, Neville," he said aloud. _Neville isn't going to make it to the end of class at this rate, _Harry laughed mentally to the _Sangue legare _spread around the ring of tables. Draco smiled at him from his seat with Pansy. Blaise and Z'kary nodded while Andon reached over from the table next to Neville and Harry to shake Neville's shoulder.

Neville opened his eyes and smiled over at the under-cover _legare. _

"Can anyone tell me abou' the _Aethon Faerix?" _Hagrid asked as he reached towards the end of the silk covering the large box.

Hermione's hand, of course, happily popped up... but this time she was not the only person. Andon slowly raised his hand and smirked as if the question was as easy as flying a broom. "Blimey," Hagrid laughed as he eyed the Durmstrang transfer. "Alrigh' mister... Andon, was it?"

Andon nodded his head and stood from his seat. His eyes traveled around the circle of students as he answered Hagrid's question. "The _Aethon Faerix, _or _Eton Feris _(as they are called in Asia and Iceland), is the most ancient breed of fairy. One might say that they are the founding bloodline of nearly every type of magical creature that has human characteristics. Their beauty surpasses that of Veelas, their magic far surpasses that of Vampires and Wizards combined, and at times the darkness in them can become greater than a Werewolf during a full moon." Andon smiled then as the sixth year students looked about ready to faint. He decided he would have a little fun... "Be careful should you ever meet one... for they do not take kindly to humans who know nothing of their ancient race."

"Very well said!" Hagrid explained as he held the silk covering between his large fingers. "Twenty points ter Gryffindor!" Harry and Neville clapped as Andon sat back down. Neville blushed when Andon shot him a brilliant smile. "An' now the momen' ye've been waitin' fer!" Hagrid said brightly as he slowly pulled the silk covering from the box. "The _Aethon Faerix!" _

Harry smiled as the silk was pulled away. Andon's little lesson had intrigued him. He had never heard of such an ancient race of fairy... But his smile vanished when the elegant, gold cage beneath the silk was empty. Hagrid, however, laughed loudly as if he had expected it. "I was jus' kiddin'!" he smiled folding the silk cloth. "Ye can't cage such magnificent creatures..."

"You have learned well, _human_," came a dark, forboding voice. The students all looked around desperately to seek out the person who had spoken, but no one could be seen.

"Do not be so nasty to the children, Yin," came a much more pleasant voice. "We are the _Aethon Faerix." _Then, in the middle of the circle of students and tables, tall figures began to appear.

At the front of the group of fairies, there stood one who was shorter than the others. He had long, white hair that blew freely in the small breeze. His eyes were warm and the most beautiful shade of charcoal grey. In the middle of his tan forehead there was a small, dark purple star that oddly complimented his beautifully flowing white tunic and pants adorned with crimson and gold swirled markings. Despite his beauty and warm eyes, there was a darkness about him, a darkness made more threatening when accompanied by the ferocious dagger he wore on a long gold chain around his neck. As he stepped forward from his companions, large white wings lifted up from his back and spread out to either side of him. He smiled brightly when a few people's mouths dropped open in awe. His wings were as beautiful as he was. "Hello, little ones," he called as he pulled his wings back. His voice revealed that he had been the one to reprimand Yin. His gentle voice suited him well. "I am the faerix Ror. It will be our pleasure to assist your charming professor this school year."

At those words Hagrid blushed and chuckled. "I don' know 'bout charmin'," he said as he approached Ror in the center of the circle. "But I thank ye fer assistance... Now, each student present 'ere today will be presented with the task of learning how to care for the _Aethon Faerix _and the like. In jus' a moment a faerix will chose _ye_ to be partnered up with. Ye do not chose him or her... Ever' time ye come back to class ye must present me with something new ye've learned about your faerix and you must then show what they 'ave taught ye 'bout that week's creature." He smiled at Ror and bowed his head. "Whenever yer ready."

"Alright," Ror laughed as he closed his eyes. Then he began to slowly disappear from sight again. The other fairies followed suit and soon they were all invisible to the naked eye.

"They were all really beautiful," Harry whispered to Neville as he listened for any sounds from their new class projects. "Ror was probably the most beautiful though."

Just when Neville nodded his head to agree, voices could be heard from the invisible fairies. A deep male voice grumbled, "They're all so plain."

An even deeper voice huffed an agreement before saying, "What about those two?" And then suddenly two massive fairies materialized right in front of Crabbe and Goyle. One of the two had short, forrest green hair tied back into a braid with a white ribbon. His eyes were the color of blood while the silver armour plates he wore strapped over his chest, back, and legs matched the intricately woven, silver headpiece that came down between his eyes to cover his nose. Beneath his leg armour was a pair of golden pants held up by a dark leather belt adorned with a crimson, circle buckle that had an odd crest. The other figure was dressed in the same fashion. His eyes, however, were forrest green and his hair was a deep crimson; it was also braided back with a white ribbon. Each one had a pair of chocolate brown wings and their bodies were covered with faint scars.

Ror's voice reached Harry's ears next. "_I'll _take the pretty one," he laughed as he materialized in front of Harry. His eyes were bright as they went from Harry to Draco and back again. "That blonde is your mate?" he asked in an excited whisper.

Harry was shocked but smiled when he answered. "He is... How can you tell?"

Ror smiled brightly and clapped his hands together. "I can see it."

Before Harry could ask how, Ror's head was pulled back. "Do not reveal our secrets, Ror," came the dark voice from earlier as the tallest faerix in the group appeared behind Ror. His hair was blacker than the nighttime sky with one single white streak; it was pulled back into a loose braid tied with a black ribbon. Each of his ears were pierced with two blood-red jewels that matched the star on his forehead, a sheathed long-blade was tied by a gold chain at his hip. He had a firm grip on Ror's white hair and a small smile graced his cold features when Ror laughed as his hair was tugged gently before he was pulled against a broad, muscular chest clad in a loose black tunic.

"I'm excellent at keeping secrets, Yin," Ror teased as he used his wings to push Yin back. "Now pick your human so we can get started." Even though he looked cruel and heartless, he stretched a grey wing to playfully hit Ror's arm.

"I shall take your human's mate," Yin said as he moved to stand in front of Draco.

"And I shall have you," said a gentle voice as a tall and thin faerix with dark tan skin appeared in front of Neville. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold; his hair was shoulder-length and dark brown with green tips. His lithe body was clothed in white like Ror, but his clothes were not as fine. He wore a short-sleeved white shirt made of a foreign fabric smiliar to silk with a high collar and gold buttons that went up from the middle of the shirt. It was tucked into a pair of fitted, white pants held upon the slender waist by a crimson leather belt with another of the crest buckles. On his feet he wore simple brown boots which he tucked his pants into. His star was gold like his eyes, and his wings matched them as well. "I am Twix."

"H-hello," Neville stuttered with a nervous smile.

Hagrid chose that time to speak. "If ye have a faerix, ye are free ter go. Don't ferget to learn everthing ye can!"

"Come, little ones," Ror said with a bright smile.

Harry smiled at him. "I'm Harry," he said as he held his hand out to Ror.

"And I am Ror," Ror laughed as he shook Harry's outstretched hand enthusiastically. "I love your hair!" he exclaimed suddenly as he patted Harry's head. "The streaks match your eyes perfecly."

"You can see them?" Harry asked in worry as he quickly stood from the table and began to walk away. Draco stood and went after him, Yin walking behind. Neville and Twix followed behind a few seconds later.

"Lesson one," Ror said as he hurried after his little human. "We see no glamours... I have never met a _Sangue legare _submissive before. I'm glad I picked you!"

Harry finally stopped walking when he passed the Whomping Willow and was a safe distance away from its lethal branches. "You know what we are?" he finally asked.

"Of course, I am no fool," Ror laughed. "I saw through your glamour, and this school smells of your kind."

"Do we smell bad?" Draco asked as he stood next to Harry.

"No, _Highness_," Yin answered as he stood next to Ror.

"Your scent is actually quite alluring," Ror said seriously as he scooted closer to Yin.

"Highness?" Draco asked.

"You are a prince, are you not?" Yin asked in return. Draco nodded his head once. "I can tell by your eyes... Silver."

"You are quite beautiful as well," Ror said to Draco as Neville and Twix finally joined them. Then a deep frown graced his beautifully dark features and he walked over to Neville. "Do you see that, Twix?" he asked as he pointed to Neville's chest.

"I do," Twix said as he reached a nimble hand out to hover just inches over Neville's heart. "That is why I was drawn to this human."

"W-what are you lookin' at?" Neville asked in worry. He looked down at his chest. All he saw were his school robes. He then looked over to Harry and Draco for answers. Harry, however, was just as confused as he was.

Draco took a step towards him. "What do you see?" he asked curiously.

Twix put his hand down and smiled at the blonde. "Something strange... But do not worry, your friend is in no danger."

Neville pouted as he stared up at his faerix. "Will you not tell me what's wrong?" His hazel eyes held all of the worry his voice did not.

Twix and Ror both giggled and patted his head. "Not today, you adorable little thing," Ror smiled. "You really should have no fears, though... Your faerix is the best Healer in our world."

_Back at Hagrid's Hut..._

"Hello, small one," came a husky voice as a faerix appeared crouching on the table Ron Weasely had been sharing with Dean Thomas, who had been dragged away by a big-breasted faerix with bubble-gum pink hair and a large sword attached to her back just over her light yellow wings. He flinched away when the faerix tried to touch his cheek. The faerix only laughed darkly. Ron turned to glare and finally noticed that the faerix who had chosen him was easily the most frightening... He wore only a pair of dangerously low-waisted, white pants tucked into worn black boots covered in scuffs and small tears, no doubt from the tip of the massive sword strapped to his waist by a crimson sash with ends long enough to wrap loosely around the sword's blade to protect his leg. Even though he was perched into a threatening crouch, Ron could tell that the faerix was huge... His height could probably rival close to the black-haired faerix, Yin.

"I am Ory," the faerix began, "and youare _my_ human," he finished with a smirk. The smirk sent shivers down Ron's spine. He had never felt so much like a beast's prey. When Ory tried to touch his cheek a second time, Ron was too scared to move away and allowed the tan hand to brush against him. "Yes, I like you," Ory chuckled when he pulled his hand away to grasp the end of his long, electric blue braid tied with a black ribbon; it had fallen over his shoulder. He tossed it back behind him, "You submit quite easily."

Ron stuttered for a moment before growing silent when Ory's navy eyes captured him with a piercing glare clearly saying 'talk no more.' Then the white star on his forehead briefly glowed and Ory began shrinking. He shrunk down until he stood at eight inches tall. He used his light, baby blue wings to fly over to Ron's shoulder. "Come, human," he said when he landed, "I have much to teach you."

Hermione Granger giggled in excitement as she saw Ron being led away by the blue faerix. She stopped giggling suddenly. "Hello, Rin," she said as a faerix with long dirty blonde hair and glasses appeared before her. His clothing resembled a muggle suit, but the sleeves were really wide and his crimson pants were tucked into his low-ankle, brown boots. Under his crimson coat he wore a golden turtleneck made of unusually thin, closely-knit chainmail material. Around his neck there hung a white-gold chain with a purple star pendant in the middle; however, the star on his head was royal blue like his wings.

"Hello, Mistress," Rin smiled with a bow. "I am highly intrigued as to how you knew my name."

"I know a lot of things," Hermione said as she stood. "Come along, I wish to show you something."

Rin smiled and followed behind the bushy-haired witch curiously...

Ginny Weasely gasped when someone suddenly picked her up from behind. She could tell that the strong figure was obviously female when she felt two firm breasts pressed against her back. "Come, red one," the faerix's coldly sweet voice whispered into Ginny's ear. "I am called Nireht. We must find my master."

Before Ginny could even protest, they were suddenly soaring above the ground. Ginny screamed and wrapped her arms tightly around Nireht's neck when she turned around in her captor's arms. "Please put me down," Ginny pleaded. Nireht merely laughed darkly and flew faster. As they soared higher into the air Ginny caught glimpses of Nireht's silvery wings as they helped guide them past Hogwart's towers. Nireht's long, grey braid flew out behind the pair, the blue and yellow-streaked ribbon that kept it tied looked as if it would blow away at any minute. Ginny barely registered when they finally began to slow down. All she wanted to do was be on the ground...

Hagrid jumped in excitment when he watched Nireht fly away with Ginny. He wished that he weren't a half-giant and maybe one of the Faerix could fly with him. "You are not that big, Professor Hagrid," Luna Lovegood said with her dreamy voice. She had removed herself from her chair and was now at his side. "Even the _niffytiri _is bigger than you."

"Alrigh' Luna," Hagrid laughed. How had the girl know what he was thinking? She was so strange. "Do ye 'ave a faerix yet?"

"Not yet," Luna smiled. "I suspect she is frightened of the _gruffler _that keeps following me around. Grufflers are nasty little things."

Hagrid looked around the small Ravenclaw and could see nothing.

"I am not scared of that gruffler," came a smooth, accented femal voice. It was both mystical and plain. "I find him quite adorable."

"Me too," Luna giggled as she turned to shake hands with the faerix who had appeared next to her. "You are very beautiful."

And indeed she was. This faerix looked to be about two inches taller than Ror. Her hair was so light a blonde, that it appeared to be white; it was long enough to nearly touch the ground. Her eyes were beautiful and a baby blue so pale it seemed to glow silver; the odd color contrasted well with her pale skin. Luna almost felt as if she were looking into an ethereal mirror, except she did not have baby blue wings or a bright blue star on her forehead. "Thank you, Luna," she smiled with a bow. "I am Star...You are quite beautiful as well." Luna blushed and took in the rest of her faerix's apparel. She wore a long, tight crimson dress that dipped down low enough to rest just above her belly button. Her breasts were safely covered by crimson, gold, and white material that curved over her shoulders and stopped. Around her neck was a short gold chain with the strange, unfamiliar crest on the pendant attached to it. There were two woven, golden bands around each of her bare arms. At her waist there dangled a golden chain belt, and leading up her left leg there was a dangerous slit that ended at the belt.

"You look like a princess," Luna said as took Star's delicately soft hand and led her away from Hagrid's Hut.

**Inside the castle: Transfigurations...**

"Alright, class," Lucius began as he motioned for everyone to be quiet. He was currently teaching fifth year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. "My name is Professor Malfoy, and you will address me as such. I am a Slytherin and my son Draco is currently in his seventh year in that very same house... Now, for our first meeting, I decided that today we would review everything you've learned thus far in Transfiguartions. Who would like to tell me something you've learned?" He smiled encouragingly when it seemed that no one would be brave and raise their hand. "Yes, you there," he said pointing to a blonde Hufflepuff girl. "State your name, if you would."

"I am Sarah Fieldstone, sir," the girl blushed. "We've learned how to turn animals into goblets."

"Would you care to demonstrate?" Lucius asked her as he used his wand to levitate a small mouse to her desk. Sarah blushed again and shook her head. She raised her wand and whispered the spell. The small mouse was quickly made into a perfect goblet. Lucius nodded in approval once he summoned it to be inspected. "Very good," he said as he turned it back into a mouse. "Five points to Hufflepuff... Anyone else?"

After four more hands, Lucius was proud of what they had learned, and angry that no one else could tell him something they knew. "Is there no one else?" he asked. "Only five things?" He looked around at the class. They all nodded with downcast eyes. They must have thought Lucius would be angry at them... "Well that is just unexceptable..." Lucius pouted in a very unMalfoy-like way before he could stop himself. Sarah giggled quietly and Lucius coughed and then adjusted his robes, though they did not need it. "Maybe Minerva's disappearance came at the perfect time," he said with a smile. He joined the class in laughing. "Now before I properly teach you everything that woman did not, are there any questions or concerns?"

Three bubbly Hufflepuff girls raised there hands. Among them was Sarah Fieldstone. Lucius called on her first. "Professor Malfoy, I was just wondering if you were close with Professor Black..."

Lucius gave her a small smile and moved back to sit on the edge of his desk. His heart fluttered with pride to know that his mate had obviously been talking about him to his students... "What has that idiot been spewing from that god-awful mouth now?" he asked darkly, though his silver eyes were shining brightly with warm excitement.

"He simply said that we were not allowed to say bad things about you in his presence... but he gave us permission to thouroughly bash every other professor... Quite encouraged it actually," Sarah said as the other Hufflepuffs nodded in agreement. And then Lucius laughed, a genuine laugh that had him tilting his head back slightly. All of the girls in the room, and even a few of the boys, sighed dreamily and seemed to melt into their desks. Professor Malfoy has a beautiful laugh...

"That amuses me greatly," Lucius said once he finished laughing. "I shall tell him such later." He then glanced at one of the other two Hufflepuffs who had raised their hands. "What was your question and name?" he asked... And yes, he was fully aware that he had yet to answer Sarah's question...

"My name is Nicole Tumbles, sir," she said brightly. Her voice was very charming and strong, like a

Pureblood. Lucius, however, had never heard that name before... Her hair was long and black. It was braided down her back. She had big brown eyes and an exoctically dark complexion. "I just wanted to say that your hair is very beautiful."

"Well, thank you so much," Lucius said proudly... He sat up straighter and accepted the compliment enthusiastically.

"I think _he's _very beautiful," a Slytherin boy whispered before he even realized he had spoken aloud... He clapped a tan hand over his mouth and glared down at his desk. The class then errupted with compliments from each student. Sarah, Nicole, and the rest of the girls in the classroom rushed out of their desks and to the front of the classroom.

Lucius merely smiled and allowed his students to fawn over him...

"I love your eyes!" "Draco's aren't as silver..."

"Your complexion is absolutely stunning!" "It's practically glowing!"

"Your skin is so soft!"

"Your robes are magnificent!"

And then the door burst open and a low growl resonnated in the now quiet room...

The girls around Lucius jumped and paled when they saw Professor Black standing in the doorway.

Lucius, however, felt just the opposite. His cheeks took on a practically unnoticeable blush, and his heart leapt to the front of his chest at the sight of his seething mate... He laughed when he realized what was happening and why Sirius was so upset. "Calm down, dog breath... The students were only pointing out true beauty when they saw it." Lucius walked towards his fuming mate. _Are you not proud to have such a beautiful mate? _he asked mentally. Sirius immediately calmed down and breathed in his scent. _Let me finish with class and I'll meet you back in the tower... _Lucius pushed Sirius's shoulders and Sirius nearly fell out into the hall. He watched as Lucius turned on his heel, pulling out a hair-tie in the process. He growled lowly in appreciation when that luscious hair was tied into a loose pony tail. He quickly Misted to the teacher's tower...

**Inside the castle: Infirmary...**

"Mmm... That was delicious," Fiore said as he sat up lazily. He gazed over the naked form of his big mate and felt his body growing alert once again. Just as he begna to crawl towards Lustro, he sat back and pouted. "There are young ones waiting."

Lustro chuckled lowly as he used his muscular arms to lift himself up off of the bed they had previously been using. He whispered a _legare _spell and his naked body was covered with his medi-wizard uniform. The form-fitting robes looked amazing on him. Fiore purred in appreciation as he again began crawling towards his mate. "I'll be back shortly," Lustro said as he bent forward to kiss Fiore's begging lips, rubbing down one of his beautiful purple wings as he walked around the bed and to the door. Fiore moaned as he watched Lustro's glamour fall into place just as he pulled the door open and then promptly closed once he had stepped through.

There were three students waiting just inside the Inifirmary doors, two girls and a boy. Lustro could tell that they were each in a different house because of the mismatched crests on their robes. He could also tell that the three were definitely siblings. All three were exceedingly beautiful for being humans, and they each had short brown hair cut into similar fashions. Their eyes were all the same shade of golden olive green. "Hello," Lustro said as he motioned for the trio to come inside.

The boy, who was wearing Slytherin robes, immediately approached while his sisters hesitated. "Master Lustro," he started as he looked up into Lustro's glamoured eyes, "My name is Estin Ravishson and these are my sisters, Gabrielle and Vivian..." He motioned first to the girl with Gryffindor robes, Gabrielle, and then he pointed to the girl with Ravenclaw robes, Vivian. Gabrielle's face held a slight blush while Vivian's face was a deep crimson. Neither could make eye contact with Lustro as they allowed their brother to do all of the talking. Lustro smiled when he saw them blushing and he suspected that they may not wish for his assistance... He was right. "They were hoping that your assisstant would be available," Estin said next.

"I shall call for him," Lustro said as he looked back at the office door. _Fiore, the young ones are asking for you._

_Really? _Lustro could hear the excitment in his mate's voice. And Fiore immediately burst in from the closed door. His face was flustered from his rush to get ready, and he looked as beautiful as ever. Lustro smirked when he saw that Fiore's glasses were crooked. The girls sighed in relief, however, when Fiore appeared and smiled awkwardly up at Lustro before smiling brightly up at his mate. "What is wrong with you two adorable creatures?" Fiore asked as he smiled down at the two nearly identical faces. Their blushes deepened before they motioned for Fiore to bend down. He obliged and the two began to whisper in his ears. His musical laugh filled the silent room and he stood straight. "Follow me," he said as he led the two girls into the Infirmary office, leaving Lustro with their brother Estin. _Girl stuff, _Fiore explained once the office door was firmly shut.

_No wonder they asked for you, _Lustro teased before he summoned a more comfortable chair for Estin to sit. The small wooden chairs placed beside each of the white beds, were some of the most uncomfortable chairs in the entire world... "You must care for your sisters greatly if you are willing to talk about such feminine topics for them," he chuckled with a look at the brunette.

"We're triplets," Estin said simply. "We share a birthday, looks, friends, possesions... Luckily this is not something we have to share."

Lustro laughed at this. "Yes, that is quite lucky... What year are you three in?"

"Sixth," Estin said as he straightened his silver and green tie. "A lot of people assume we are much younger than we are because of how we look... It's actucally quite silly. Mum used to say that we appear so young because we share a birthday. She said that we cannot age as quickly because there are three of us. Sometimes I think she was quite the nutter." Though the comment sounded degrading, Lustro could tell that Estin loved his mother dearly.

"She does make a good point," Lustro said with a small smile.

"She 'made' a good point," Estin corrected with a sad smile. "She... d-died... over the summer." A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away with a laugh. "She's probably laughing at me now... She always said I was more of a girl than my sisters." Lustro smiled at the teen and patted his head just as his sisters emerged from the office with Fiore right behind them.

"Feel free to come by anytime you wish," Fiore said as he bounced on his heels. "You two are just lovely! Our doors are always open," he said with a smile and wave to Estin. "And do not be embarrassed next time... Lustro is just a big teddy bear, I promise."

Vivian and Gabrielle laughed as they said good-bye to Fiore and smiled brightly at Lustro, their cheeks still flaming. Estin said his own good-byes and followed after his sisters.

"Our first patients!" Fiore exclaimed as he stood next to his mate. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Very," Lustro said calmly as he rolled his eyes at Fiore.

"I liked them very much," Fiore said next. "It's sad that they just lost their mother... No wonder they were so embarrassed to see you... Well, what can I say? Girls love me."

"Yeah," Lustro smirked as he grabbed of handful of Fiore's free hair and tugged gently until his mate's smaller body was pressed against his side, "because you pratically are one."

"Are you trying to insult me?" Fiore chuckled as he pressed his body closer to his mate.

"And if I am?" Lustro asked as he breathed in the delectable scent that was his mate.

"It wouldn't be working," Fiore laughed as he pulled himself away from Lustro and used his fingers to comb through his now disheveled hair. "I want to explore the castle and find Draco and/or his adorable mate. Call me back if I am asked for again."

Lustro grabbed his hand before he could walk away. "Alright," he said as he crashed their lips together. "Have fun," he said when he pulled away. Fiore smiled at him brightly and practically bounced out the Infirmary doors. Lustro smiled and went to await any new patients in the office...

**Inside the castle: Potions...**

"This year you will be held to a higher standard than ever before... The potions brewed this year will directly benefit you and efficiently prepare you for your O. W. L.s. The scores from your O. W. L.s will show me whether or not you may be permitted to take this class for your last two years of schooling... And since the use of various potions are required in nearly every job in the wizarding world, it would be in all of your best interests to not take this year lightly," Professor Snape droned in his monotone voice. He glared out at the class of fifth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Only two out of the twenty students even appeared to be awake... Why had he ever agreed to teach such ungrateful brats?

Oh, right... Dumbledore...

Severus felt his anger bubble at the thought of the old bastard, his demonic twinkling eyes, and those hideous half-moon spectacles... Why had such an ugly, evil man deemed it appropriate- how could he even justify taking Severus's life away? What higher power hated Severus that much? Severus had never felt so angry... So betrayed... So... Tired...

Severus rubbed his eyes and tried to regain his composure, but he suddenly found that he could not focus his eyes on anything clear. Everything he saw before himwas blurred and growing darker... He shook his head slowly in an attempt to fix his vision that way, but his head only began to dully throb as the blurry room began spinning... Faster and faster...

Severus reached out his hands to find his desk... It was around there somewhere. He heard startled voices and gasps when failed his attempt to lean against the desk for support. Vials from previous classes clattered to the floor and shattered... The room grew darker and darker as is span faster and faster, the images blurring even more... Severus felt nauteous and cold as he vaguely registered that he had hit the ground... His eyes closed as darkness surrounded him...

**Outside the castle...**

Harry shivered as he felt a large swell of magic blow past him from the castle. "Did you feel that?" he immediately asked from his seat in Draco's lap. The small group was still near the Whomping Willow, but had taken on a few more people.

Draco tightened his hold on Harry's waist. "Yeah, it was pretty strong..."

The two mates looked around questioningly at the rest of their party. Yin, Ror, and Twix had all jumped to attention when the magic went by. They all nodded that they had felt it too. Neville, from his place next to Andon, shivered before he too confirmed that he had felt it. Andon's faerix, a plump woman with short, curly orange-yellow hair and scarlet eyes and wings got up to stand next to Ror. Her name was Ola.

Z'kary and Blaise, sitting in the same position as Harry and Draco, also stated that they had felt the magic. A dark-skinned faerix, Z'kary's, had already been standing when the magic surge went by. She drew a small dagger and long sword from seemingly nowhere and was now crouched ready to attack at any moment. Her ebony hair pooled around her while her purple wings were pressed firmly against her back. The golden headpiece she wore sparkled in the sun's light, yet looked menacing all the same. A purple star-shaped jewel connected to the head-piece covered her own white star. Her name was Lakira.

Lakira was quickly joined by Koi, the faerix who had chosen Blaise. His hair was composed of red, orange, gold, yellow, scarlet, and resembled fire, matching the thin beard adorning the lower half of his face. His fierce eyes were emerald green, matching his star, while his wings were a bright yellow. He pulled two long swords from the red sash sheath tied around his waist as stood ready for battle. Two gold bands wrapped around either of his bare amrs and a long, nasty scar decorated his naked torso.

The last faerix in the group also stood and joined Lakira and Koi. This new faerix's name was Lokey. His long, fuscia hair was in the same style as Ror's, though it was not as long. He had calm black eyes, that seemed to see beyond everything they landed on. His star and wings were a light lavender color, that oddly reminded Harry of Lucius. Around his neck there was a black ribbon fashioned as a collar. A purple, star-shaped jewel dangled from it. His skin was pale and the only clothing on his muscualr body was a pair of loose white trousers tied held up by a thin crimson rope. Over his heart there was a black, circular marking that Harry could only assume was a brand of some sort. He, however, had drawn no weapon. He simply crouched low to the ground and placed a strong hand on the earth beneath him before closing his eyes. Pansy watched her faerix curiously, as did everyone else.

"Can you tell where it came from?" Ror asked as he took a step closer to Lokey.

Without opening his eyes or moving his hand, Lokey replied. "The magic came from a lower room of the castle..." he inhaled deeply, "A dungeon..." he inhaled again, "It came from a..." he opened his eyes, "a Half-Blood."

_**SasunaruTLA**_

HA! HA! How was that for length! LOL.

This story is being moved to my brother's account, DrarryTLA...

I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be posted, but I'm sure you can look for it sometime this week. And I'm sorry for everyone who wants Kissing You to stay with me... But as my name suggests, I LOVE Naruto fics... and my brother LOVES Harry Potter... (He needs more fans anyway.) I agreed to let him adopt this story, and I will take no crap from ANYONE about it. If you do not approve, then do not read it anymore... Sorry for being rude. :D

Please review! (The story is 6,200 words long! YAY! DrarryTLA usaully writes pretty long stuff when the urge seizes him... Send him some PMs if you want Chapter 17 to be just as long, if not longer as this one...)


	17. About DrarryTLA

Everyone! I am aware that my brother's messaging is retarded! Believe it or not, but he's turned it on, I've turned it on! It just won't stay on!

YES! He is going to have the next chapter up soon! Sorry that it has taken him so long! Give him a break because his school schedule sucks almost as much as mine!

He says thank you for all of the reviews you've been sending! Keep it up!

I suggest that if you wish to talk to him, then just read one of his stories and review message him! He'll probably have a cow and update Kissing You! XD Wouldn't that be wonderful!

I'm waiting for un update as anxiously as you are! Review his works and ask for an update! You'll get it, I guarantee you!

And I know that I'm not supposed to use a chapter as an author's note, but this needed to be said! I have showed him all of your messages! And he wishes his PM wasn't stupid!

Be on the lookout for an update! ^^

**SasunaruTLA**

**And P.S.! If you're on the lookout for some of my stories YAY! Because I have been working on them! ^^ I am almost done with the next chapter in Paralyzed!**


	18. Finally

Hey! Just thought it needed to be made aware to you guys...

THE CONTINUATION OF THIS IF FINALLY UP!

Go to DrarryTLA's profile to keep reading! ^^


End file.
